Kissing Death
by safariwriter
Summary: A trip to talk to the Cullens introduces James to Dara Cavalo. What trouble will she cause for him? Read on and find out! Also, be sure to be reading Flirting With Death since it runs side by side with this one! It's an ExB fic!
1. Not Just Another Day

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So I am now back! Now, if you guys are reading this story you should also be reading Flirting with Death (FD) which is Bella and Edward's version. They run side by side... it's something new that I'm giving a try. Also, I know some of my usual readers are used to me updating every other day or every few days... well, that's not going to be happening for a little longer. IT's looking like one or two updates a week. You'll still get constant updates, just not as quickly as usual.

Just a little about KD, it's partially historical and partially not. It's taking place in a world where the times collide. I think you guys will understand after reading it! If you've got any questions, you can ask them in a review or PM!

Also, I'd like to thank EdwardISLestat for her help with understanding some of the historical aspects of this story. If you need any help with any of your stories, go send her a PM and she'll be able to help you!

Disclaimer: I don't Twilight or any of the character... This is my ONLY disclaimer for the story, but it DOES apply to the rest of the story... Got it? Get it? Good...

* * *

The big city, an ocean side village, a grand estate.

These are the landscapes I dream of mainly because they are so much better than the little village I'm in now. My parents were actually from Blythe but moved to Forks before I was born. Their parents still live in the city, but we only receive letters every now and then, possibly a few packages around the holidays, but that's it. I've never met my grandparents since they didn't want to come to forks and my parents didn't want to go back to the city. They always told me how the city was filled with fifth and occupied by the lowest of scum. They thought I'd be happier and safer in forks…well, I might be safer, but I'm not happier.

I sighed and pushed a strand of my dirty blonde hair behind my ear. Most of it was tied back in a ponytail, but it seemed that no matter what I did there was always a strand trying to escape. I took my cleaning rag and shoved it into the pocket of my apron. My parents owned The Running Horse Inn and Pub, but I was the one who really ran it. My parents loved the farm they had bought and worked there most of the time. They grew most of the food we served in the pub, actually. So while they worked the land, I worked in the pub. My best friend and coworker, Bella, usually worked in the kitchen. In fact she was in there now since I had finished cleaning all of the knives and putting them away. She isn't exactly the most graceful of people and I try to make sure all the sharp objects aren't in her way.

"Hey Dara, Bella!" I looked up from the table I was cleaning and saw Angela smiling from the window.

"You do realize there's a perfectly good, unlocked door, Ange?" I asked.

"I know, but the window was easier to get your attention from." Angela replied.

"Come inside and I'll go get Bella." I said. I walked over to the kitchen and called her out. Bella's brown hair was mostly up in a bun, but a few strands had also escaped. When we walked back out Angela was sitting at the table with a large smile on her face.

"You must have some gossip with a smile like that on your face." Bella said as she sat down.

"Well… Mike just got into town." Angela started. I shot a look at Bella and noticed how she stiffened at that news. "Apparently there are some travelers coming. They were first seen at the fork in the road down at Newton's farm. Mike was out helping his father work the fields when they saw them. The group stopped to discuss some things before continuing on."

"How many are there?" I asked. If we had travelers coming then we might potentially have overnight guests and I'd have to make sure all of the rooms were ready.

"Mike said there were three women and four men. All of them were on horses as well. O, and get this, the women were wearing riding pants, just like the men! Apparently they were quite tight as well."

"Well, this is going to stir things up quite a bit." I muttered. Angela and Bella both laughed and nodded.

"How did Mike get to town so fast? Will the travelers be here soon then?" Bella asked.

"Mike's father told him to spread the word so apparently he jumped on his horse and rode over here as fast as he could. Tyler currently has his horse in the stables so it could rest. It also sounds like the group is coming pretty slow, but you never know if they pick up speed. Mike said they seemed weary of everything and were quite cautious."

"But when will they get here?" Bella asked.

"Close to sundown, or at least that's what Mike is guessing." Angela said.

"Great… during the dinner rush." I groaned. We were usually quite busy since we were the only pub around. The Running Horse was the place to go to get all of the day's gossip so even if people ate at home, they still came here to see everyone.

"Where is Mike now?" Bella asked.

"He said he had to go talk to someone, but didn't say who. He did have quite a large smile on his face. O Bella, do you think he's going to go ask your father for permission to court you?"

"I hope my father shoots him if he does." Bella muttered. Bella's father was the sheriff for the small town, although he barely had to do anything. I elbowed her in the side since Angela was still friends with Mike.

"Alright, well I have to get back. Lauren and the others were coming over. I'll see you guys tonight." Angela said. We said goodbye to her and walked with her to the door.

"Why does she hang out with the harpies? She's so nice." Bella asked. When we were younger we had dubbed Lauren, Tanya, Kate, and Victoria as the harpies. Jessica was also hanging out with them even though on her good days Bella and I considered her a friend.

"Who knows…" I shrugged. "You want to get the other rooms ready?"

"Alright." Bella agreed.

We were on our way up to the bedrooms when we heard the door open. Bella and I both stopped in our tracks and turned around. Mike Newton stood in the doorway with a ridiculously large smile. Bella looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Good afternoon Bella." Mike said. I coughed to get his attention. "Good afternoon Dara."

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"I was hoping to talk to Bella actually." Mike said. I looked at Bella to see if she was ok. Bella sighed and nodded her head to tell me it was alright. I sighed knowing this wouldn't have a good outcome.

I remade the beds and dusted down all of the dressers and tables. I made sure the water dishes below the mirrors had fresh water in them and there were fresh flowers in the vases. I was on the second room when I heard Bella come in the room. She threw the door open and slammed it against the bell.

"Bella!" I growled.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"He asked to court me. Apparently my father approved!" Bella yelled.

"And what did you say?" I asked.

"I told him I'd talk to him tonight." Bella sighed. "And right now I'm planning on avoiding him all night."

"Sounds like a plan." I said as I remade the bed. We were walking down the hall to the next bedroom when I heard footsteps downstairs. "I think we have some guests."

"Really?" Bella asked. She stopped walking and listened around here before shaking her head. "I'll never understand your super hearing."

"Why don't you finish the last room and I'll go check them in?" I said.

"Alright." Bella nodded.

I had to restrain myself from running downstairs. We didn't usually have overnight guests and I was hoping that these people would be staying. When I made it downstairs I saw the seven travelers. There were three men standing next to three women and one young man standing to the side. Most of the men looked bored and one of the women looked as though she couldn't stand being here. One of the women, the one who had short black hair, seemed to be anxiously jumping up and down in her chair in excitement. I could only wonder why. When she saw me she frowned slightly, but her smile returned rather quickly. The other women, who seemed to be like the mother of the group, seemed to be going over the décor of the room.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, we'd like four rooms, possibly five." The "farther figure" said.

"Alright, your name?"

"Carlisle Cullen… just put all of the rooms under that." I nodded and wrote down the name in our log book. I picked up the heavy book and laced it on the table for Carlisle to sign. His signature was so elegant, just like his clothes and even his voice.

"Alright, please, if you'll follow me." I said. I started to lead the group up to the second floor where all of the rooms were.

"This is such a lovely little Inn. Did your mother decorate it?" The mother figure asked.

"Uh, no. My parents bought the building a few years ago, but I've been running it with my friend Bella for a few years now." I explained. "I decorated the building slowly as the years passed."

"That's just amazing." The woman said. "Who did all of these interesting little trinkets?" I looked over to where she was pointing. She was pointing to some of the figurines and other trinkets that were displayed on the walls.

"My friend Justin. His father is the blacksmith and he is supposed to take over the family business. He made those when we was first starting the trade." I explained.

"He's very talented." The woman said.

"That he is." I said. "Here are the rooms. You can take the first three on this side and the first room on the other side." I pointed to each room.

"We might have one more coming, but I'm not sure if he'll need a room." Carlisle said.

"Well, I have a few more rooms so it's fine." I said. "I'll check him in as soon as he gets here."

"Would you possibly have a room where we could all talk? Like a private dining room or some sort of larger room?"

"There's just a sitting room on the third floor." I said.

"Could we possibly use it tonight?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course. I'll make sure it's all set up." I said. "Would you like me to let you know when your guest has arrived?"

"No, we'll know." Carlisle said.

I nodded before leaving everyone to find their own rooms. I had made it halfway before I heard a scream. I immediately turned back around and ran up to the hall. My guests were standing in the doorway, trying to see who screamed. That's when the farthest door was thrown open. Bella stumbled out and looked at me with surprise. The bronze haired young man was standing just within the door with a confused and pained look on his face.

Bella ran over to me and grabbed my arm as she ran downstairs. When we finally stopped Bella spun around and glared at me. "I can't believe you let him in there while I was there!"

"I forgot you were in there." I said.

"Sure…" Bella growled.

"What? Did he try something?" I asked.

"No, he was a perfect gentleman actually. I was just taken by surprise." Bella said. "Don't do that to me again."

"I'll try not to." I sighed.

oOoOoOo

I was working behind the bar as a few customers came in early. There were a few men sitting at the bar and laughing happily. They would try to engage me in the conversation, but I would just smile and think of some excuse.

"Excuse me." A deep, sensual voice said. I turned to the end of the bar and was greeted with the sight of the most handsome man I had ever seen. I wiped my hands on a towel and walked over to see what he needed.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I am supposed to meet some friends here. I believe they were able to make it here some time this afternoon."

"O yes, the Cullens." I said. "Will you be staying the night as well?"

"No. I am just here for a meeting." The man said.

"Of course." I nodded. "Um… they said-"

"James." I jumped at Carlisle's voice. It was comforting as usual, but I just wasn't expecting it.

"Carlisle." James growled. I felt extremely small trapped between the two men.

"Um… I can lead you to the sitting room." I squeaked.

"Thank you." Carlisle said. He never took his eyes off of the newcomer, James.

I led the group up to the third floor, unlatching a red velvet rope that was meant to keep the drunkards from coming up to Bella and mine's private bedrooms. The sitting room was all the way at the end of the hall. I opened the door for the group and smiled as they walked past. The blonde huffed as she walked by while the man with her gave me a large smile.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked. "Food or water?"

"We're fine, dear." The mother figure said.

I nodded and closed the door. I made my way back downstairs just as Bella was getting back. She had gone to see her father to ask him about the whole Mike situation after her encounter with the bronze haired visitor.

"Everything alright?" I asked. Bella just shrugged as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Are you at least ready for the dinner rush."

"Ya… I am." Bella said. She poured all of the fruit into a deep iron pot and placed it into one of the ovens to start cooking.

"Alright…" I said. "O, you're going to tell me what your father said later."

"I was planning on it." Bella replied.


	2. An Eventful Night

**A/N**- Hello everyone. So here's the second chapter. I'd really appreciate more reviews, but I'm not going to stop writing or updating.

Also, Mondays will probably be the update day. Right now, it just looks like the best day for me.

**Wolverinacullen**- Thanks! I'm glad you think so!

* * *

The dinner rush had come in and I was running around like a chicken with it's head chopped off. Luckily this was nothing new and it wouldn't have mattered either way since all of the gossip was centered around our guests. All night I had been asked questions of the travelers. Who are they? Are the women really in pants? How long are they staying? What are they doing there? And all night I've been answering with vague responses. I don't know. I didn't notice. They did not say. I did not ask for it was none of my business. Needless to say, some people weren't too happy with me. Apparently I wasn't up to the town's gossiping standards.

Around eleven, most of the younger children and elders had left to retire for the night. Still, most of Forks was still occupying The Running Horse. Bella took over the floor while I worked behind the bar.

"Hey, Dara!" My head snapped to the potential customer's voice. I immediately smiled when I noticed it was Justin. I grabbed a chilled mug and filled it from the tap. I slid it across the bar and he caught it with ease.

I'd known Justin my entire life. His father's blacksmith shop was only a few buildings down from The Running Horse. Occasionally he would fill in for Bella or I if we were sick.

"I thought you had gone to the city."

"I did… and now I'm back." Justin said. "I only had to pick up a few things so it wasn't supposedly to take days."

"Still… I figured you'd be gone longer than that." I said. "Either way, it's nice to see you."

"It's always great to see you." Justin grinned. I smiled and nodded. Part of our friendship was built of friendly, harmless flirting.

"Could you take over the bar for a second? I just need to go up to my room and try to tame my hair."

"Can I keep my tips?" Justin asked with a playful smile.

"You always do." Justin laughed and nodded his head. He held open one of the swinging doors so I could get through before taking his spot.

I was able to escape from the dining room without anyone trying to order a drink from me. I sighed as I made it up to the private rooms. I opened my door, but stopped before I walked in. I noticed a shadow move from under the door to the sitting room. I could only wonder who it was out of the group. I shook my head to clear the thoughts of my guests.

I had just finished retying my hair into a ponytail when I heard foot steps in the hall. Bella's door opened and slammed shut in only seconds. I opened my door, but was nearly run over by Mike trying to chase after Bella. He was completely drunk, stumbling over his feet and having to catch himself on the wall multiple times. Justin right behind him, trying to grab onto on of Mike's flailing limbs.

"BELLA!" Mike shouted. "BELLA COME OUT!"

"What's going on? You two aren't supposed to be up here." I said. I forced my way between Mike and Bella's door, trying distance the drunken man from my friend.

"Mike's been drinking a little too much." Justin said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Move out of the way Dara. I want to claim what is rightfully mine!" Mike growled.

"What do you mean, rightfully yours?" I asked.

"Bella's mine. Her father says so!" Mike yelled. "BELLA! COME OUT! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!"

"Mike, you need to leave, now!" I said. "You know you're not allowed up here as well."

"I'm not leaving without Bella." Mike growled dangerously. His hand gripped my shoulder and before I knew what he was doing he shoved me across the hall. I hit the wall with my shoulder and head.

"Dara!" I heard Justin said. He was still standing next to Mike, trying to restrain him. I groaned as a headache started to form. When I opened my eyes I saw one of two of the men from the traveling party standing in front of me. I realized it was James. The others were standing in the doorway. I stood up and placed a hand on my head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting." I said.

"What is going on here?" The Carlisle asked from the doorway.

"Mike's drunk and escaped Justin. He's had a silly little crush on Bella for years now." I said. "By the way, Justin, who's watching the bar?"

"Malory." Justin answered. "Let's go Mike… it's time leave. You can crash with me tonight."

"NO! BELLA!" Mike grabbed a hold of the door and held on with all of his might. The one of the travelers, the one with copper hair who Bella met earlier, stepped in and pulled Mike off the door. It looked as though he barely used any strength. The man had an iron grip on Mike as he continued to yell and struggle.

"Where do you want him?" His voice was so comforting for some reason.

"Justin, what do you want to do with him?" I asked.

"I can take him to my house." Justin sighed. "He usually ends up there anyway."

"Show me." The man ordered. Justin and I were both awestruck with the authority the man had in his voice. Justin just nodded dumbly and started to head downstairs. I could still hear Mike yelling for Bella, but it slowly disappeared.

"Bella." I mumbled. I tried to move forward, but ran into James' back. He looked down at me curiously before stepping aside. "Sorry…" He just nodded and let me pass. I looked straight ahead as I ran over to Bella's door. "Bella, open up. It's just me, I promise." I heard Bella shuffling around and took the time to look once more at the stranger. This time he was already back in the room and behind the others. The smaller pixie girl was still smiling in the doorway before one of the others closed the door on her.

"Dara, are coming in?" Bella asked. She was watching from behind the door.

"What? O ya." I ignored the urge to look back at the closed door and walked into Bella's room. I locked the door behind me and watched as Bella once more curled herself under the blankets of her bed. "So, what do you want to explain first? What happened with your father or with Mike?"

"My father said he'd think about ending the engagement, but since there's not really anyone else and he knows Mike would be a able to support me, he's not too sure about it."

"You need to escape with me to the city." I sighed. I moved over to the window, hoping to see when the golden haired man would come back.

"You know I'd never survive there." Bella sighed. "Anyway, he asked me to give him a few days."

"You'll have to convince him you can find someone else?" I asked.

"Or that I can provide for myself if it came down to it, but I doubt he'd let that happen if Mike's willing to take me." Bella sighed.

"Which leads us to tonight's events…"

"I was serving the harpies…" Bella began.

"Ah, that explains part of the troubles." I said. Bella and I usually tried to ignore them, but unfortunately they were paying customers and as much as I would have loved to throw them out, I couldn't.

"Well Mike and the others were with them as well. I was refilling their drinks when Mike wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me down. I tried to get up, but he just held on tighter. Then… then he kissed me! He slobbered all over my face like some big dog! Dara, that was my first kiss! That vile creature stole my first kiss!"

"Did he get past your lips?" I asked.

"No… I made sure to keep them shut."

"And he just made a mess, correct?"

"Yes, it was completely disgusting. Then he said something about me being his and how he'd claim me correctly soon."

"Well, first he isn't romantic at all. I'm not sure he even is when he's sober. Second, he's drunk. He has no clue what he's doing and I'm not sure he'll remember in the morning. Third, he might have taken your first peck, if you want to call it that, but he didn't take your first real kiss. You still have that to give to someone. Finally, you have no feelings towards him. Your first kiss should and will be with someone you have feelings for." I could practically see Bella's brain processing what I'd just said. Then, slowly, her smile started to come back, but before it could reach her eyes, it fell once more.

"What will the people think? O god, I might have just stolen our visitor's spotlight. The gossip will be focused on me now!"

"Bella, calm down. Everyone knows Mike has had a crush on you for years. They also know you've never encouraged any of it. Plus you were fighting against him. If they're going to talk about anyone they'll talk about how vile of a creature Mike is."

"You're sure."

"I'm pretty sure. I can't tell you what people are thinking though." I said. "Do you want to stay up here for a bit and compose yourself?"

"You'll take care of everything downstairs?" Bella asked.

"I will." I nodded.

"Thank you." Bella whispered.

"O, by the way. Two of our visitors helped with Mike. One just happened to be the bronze haired one you met earlier."

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Really. He was pretty strong as well. He pried Mike from the door and was able to restrain him without any help."

Bella processed the information. I could tell she had a little crush on this stranger. It was about time she had a crush on someone! She never liked anyone as we grew up. It pissed Mike and a few of the other guys off, but Mike had continue to pursue Bella while others stopped caring.

"I'll see you downstairs… and who knows. You might get to have another run in with the strangers."

"Dara, don't get any ideas." Bella groaned.

"Me? Get ideas? Never." I laughed. Bella started smiling again, and even laughed. "I'll see you downstairs."

"Alright." Bella nodded.

I slipped out of Bella's room and smoothed out of my skirt. Since I wasn't paying attention I nearly ran into the bronze haired guest as he made his way back up. "Sorry." I said. Usually I didn't bump into people… that was Bella's forte, but so far that was the second time tonight.

"I'm fine, are you ok?" He asked.

"I am."

"Is your friend, Bella, alright? She sounded… shaken up." He said. I saw him looking over my shoulder at Bella's door with what seemed like longing.

"She's fine, but you can go see for yourself if you'd like." I smiled. The man just nodded before walking past me. I walked down the hall, but stopped at the stairs. I peeked around the corner and saw the man at Bella's door. He looked over towards me and I ducked back behind the stairs. I smiled, hoping he would in fact talk to Bella again.

"So, are you ok?" Justin asked as he came back into the Inn and Bar.

"I'm fine. I'm guessing if you're back that means Mike has passed out." I said.

"Yup. I'm surprised we can't hear his snores." Justin said with a little laugh. "Do you need anymore help tonight?"

"Nope… I think we're good. Bella will be coming back down in a few minutes and the rush has died down. We'll probably fill drinks for a little bit before closing up." I said.

"Alright, well I'm going to go home and make sure Mike doesn't die in his sleep." Justin said. "Come and get me if anything else happens, alright?"

"I'm sure nothing will, but I know where to get you." I said.

"Dara, I need another drink." Victoria huffed. She smiled sweetly at Justin, but grimaced when she looked over at me. Justin rolled his eyes and continued to ignore her. "Just water though. Make sure it's chilled."

"Would you like a lemon with that, or is that too many calories?" I asked sweetly. Victoria glared at me before tossing her hair.

"No lemon." I filled Victoria's order and set it on the bar. Victoria took the drink and smiled once more at Justin.

"See, no problem. I can handle the harpies so if you want to make sure Mike's still alive you can." I said.

"Alright… I'll stop by sometime tomorrow." Justin said.

"See you then." I said.

I wiped down the counter as I talked to a few of the older men who usually stayed at the bar till we closed. They had become some of the few patrons I didn't mind talking to.

"Excuse me." I looked down at the bar to see James standing against the counter. I excused myself from the gentlemen I was talking to and walked over.

"Your meeting over?" I asked.

"Almost. I was wondering if I could get a room though." James replied.

"There are still a couple open." I said. "Under what name would you like the room to be under?"

"James Rothschild." My pen stopped momentarily as the name sunk in. I shook my head, no one has had that last name in decades. The Ruthridge Manor, where the Rothschilds used to live, was supposedly haunted. They said if travelers came too close to the castle or too deep into the forest surrounding it, the travelers were never seen again.

"I just need you to sign this." I lifted the book up once more, slamming it on the bar. I really needed to get a lighter book… I showed James where to sign. As I went to take back my pen I accidently touched his hand. Normally it wouldn't be so shocking, but his hand was ice cold and a shock seemed to run through my arm from it. I instantly retracted me hand without the pin. James seemed confused for a second before clearing is face. "Please follow me."

"Of course." James said.

I asked Malory to take over the bar while I showed James his room. James followed a few steps behind me as we walked up the stairs. I led him past all of the Cullen's rooms to one of the last two rooms. I opened the door and let him walk past me.

"Is this suitable?" I asked.

"Very." James said. He walked over and brought my hand up to his lips. "Thank you my lady." He whispered as he laid a gentle kiss on my knuckles. To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

"Your… your welcome." I said, still surprised.

I walked out of the room and left the hall. I passed Bella as I made my way back to the bar, but she stopped me before I could get there. "Why are you so flustered?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

"Right…" Bella laughed.


	3. Midnight Visitors

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So it's Monday once again and that means it's time to update! Just to let you know, the chapters will be getting a lot longer soon. I know these chapters are pretty short, but the next ones are all around 4,000 words instead of 2,000! Other than that, not much to really say so I'll let you guys get on to the chapter!

**Reads2much1987**- Everything will focus on the main characters pretty soon. These beginning chapters are short and are pretty much just setting everything up. There will be plenty of the James/Dara action coming up, you'll just have to wait a little bit.

**Soccergurl382**- So pretty much, this is my own world, my own time kind of thing. The time is a mix of mostly the past and partly today. I explained it in the first chapter's author's notes. For the most part, think of the Jane Austen time era. Does that clear it up? I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**MissIndependent101**- I'm glad you're enjoying it and it's something new and refreshing! Thanks for the review!

* * *

The last dinner guest left around 1:30 that morning. Bella and I cleaned up the dining room and a handful of dishes before closing up. We made sure everything was locked up before making out way up to the second floor. I walked up and down the hall, making sure our overnight guests were content for the night. There were no noises so I made my way up to the third floor. Bella's light was just turning off as I opened my door and went about my bedtime routine. Within minutes I was curled up in my bed.

It felt like I had barely been asleep a few minutes when I woke back up. I sat up in my bed and listened to the night. It wasn't like I was a light sleeper and usually woke up at night. Something just didn't feel right. So, I got out of bed and slipped on my slippers while throwing on my robe. I pulled my hair back and grabbed a walking stick that apparently once belonged to my grandfather. I think my father gave it to me for events like this.

I quietly made my way downstairs, slipping past my guests' floor noiselessly. When I made it to the bottom floor, I just took the time to listen and look around. I heard a creek come from one corner of the room. My head shot toward the direction and I tried my best to sneak over there. As I got closer I noticed a figure sneaking close to the walls. I swung the stick behind me and I was about to strike when the stick was taken from my hand. I swung around to see who grabbed the stick and came face to face… or well face to chest with James.

"What are you doing here, Laurent?" James asked. His eyes were on mine even though he was talking to someone else, most likely the person behind me.

"I came to try and find you. I thought you were coming back tonight." This other man, Laurent said.

"I don't need looking after." James growled. "I don't even know why I keep you around."

"Neither do I." Laurent said. I finally broke the contact with James' eyes and turned to look at our other guest. "And who is this?" The man smiled at me, but I felt more like the rabbit caught between two wolves than anything.

"This is Dara Cavalo and this is her Inn." James said.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Cavalo." Laurent said. He continued to smile as he bowed. I didn't know what to say and just stood there in silence.

"So, now you know I'm fine you can return home." James growled.

"If you don't want to leave, your welcome to get a room. There's still one left." I said, finally finding my voice.

"No, Laurent will be leaving." James insisted.

"I'm sorry Miss Cavalo, but I should be returning home." Laurent said. "I was just making sure my friend was fine."

"If you're sure. Just be careful." I said.

"I always am." Laurent grinned. He swiftly made his way out of the dinning room, slipping soundlessly out the door.

"I swear I locked that door." I muttered. I wrapped my robe tighter and moved over to the door. I looked out the window to find the other man had already disappeared. I sighed and locked the door before turning around. James was lingering at the door, watching my every move.

"Laurent is very good at picking locks." James said, answering my earlier comment.

"So he is a friend of yours?" I asked.

"He lives with me." James answered simply. "You should have not come down so unprepared."

"I had my walking stick!" I defended.

"A walking stick won't hurt someone too badly. If anything, it will break before any real damage is done." James said. "I'm just surprised you even heard Laurent and were able to sneak up on him as you did."

"Bella thinks I have some special hearing power." I shrugged. "I think she's just nuts."

"I could barely hear Laurent and yet you were on the third floor and heard him." James said. I just shrugged again and walked over to the bar.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine. Shouldn't you be getting back to bed?" James asked.

"Shouldn't you?" I shot back. "I do have a question though… how are your eyes red?"

"What?" James asked.

"Your eyes… they're red." I replied. "I've never seen anything like it, or the golden color of your friends."

"It runs in the family." James explained quickly. I nodded, not really wanting to push the issue. "Are you going to stay up any longer?"

"I'm not sure." I replied. "You don't have to wait and can go back up to your room."

"I feel as though I shouldn't leave you by yourself down here. Who knows what type of trouble you can get yourself into." James replied.

"What trouble I can get myself into? I don't get into trouble! Bella's the trouble magnet!" I yelled.

"Will you keep your voice down?" James hissed.

"This is my Inn! I can raise my voice as loud as I want to!" I continued to yell.

"Is everything alright down here?" Bella asked sleepily.

"Yes, Bella. Go back to sleep." I said. She looked between us before shrugging and making her way back up the stairs.

"See, you had to go and wake your friend." James hissed.

"Well I wouldn't have been yelling if you hadn't gotten me so mad!" I hissed back. I crossed my arms over my chest, causing my robe to fall from my shoulder. There was only a strap now covering a sliver of skin. James' eyes went straight to the bare skin and his eyes seemed to go black. I rolled my eyes and pulled my robe back up before I retied it. "Pig."

James just grinned I stormed past James and made my way up the stairs. I knew he was following me, I could feel his presence behind me. I almost made it to the second flight of stairs when James grabbed my arm and pulled me into a very hard chest.

"I wouldn't have gotten you so made if you didn't frustrate me so much!" James hissed in my ear.

"I haven't done anything to you. This is my inn and I've been running it for years! I don't need your protection or anyone else's! Just got back to your room, don't worry about me." My heart was thudding as hard as I thought possibly in my chest. I pulled my arm from his arm and continued up the stairs. Luckily this time he didn't follow.

I stormed back to my room, but didn't go back to bed. I paced in front of my bed, occasionally looking out of the window to the forest. Past that forest was my freedom… I just don't understand this James character. He's so strange, that whole party was strange. They all had weird eyes and carried this air about them. I'm beginning to think that they're more trouble than they are worth… or at least he is. Eventually I found my way back to my bed. The exhaustion was so strong I ended up falling asleep in my robe as well. The next thing I knew, the sun was shinning through my window.

oOoOoOo

"So what happened last night?" Bella asked. She was drying one of the glasses next to me while I did the actual washing.

"I woke up and heard someone downstairs. I went down to investigate and found out one of James' friends sneaking around. He left after James talked to him though."

"How'd he get in?" Bella asked.

"Apparently he can pick locks really well." I shrugged.

"Should we get Justin to redo the locks?" Bella asked.

"No… it's fine." I said.

"So what happened next?" Bella asked.

"We talked, we said some things, our voices rose, you interrupted us, then we fought a little more and finally went to bed." I shrugged.

"Ya… that's all it sounded like." Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." I muttered. We finished the dishes before walking out into the dining room. We stopped when we noticed all of our guests sitting quietly at in the dining room. James was once more watching me, although I wasn't sure if it was more watching or more glaring. I ignored him though and approached the group.

"I'm sorry if you were waiting long. We were absorbed in our conversation." I said. "We've been wanting to get a bell for a while, but we haven't had a need in some time."

"It is alright. We were just going to check out and pay." Carlisle said. I nodded and went behind the bar to gather the book. I pulled it up once more and showed him where to sign. "I believe this should be enough to cover our stay." Carlisle dropped a few bills and some gold coins on the table. It was more than enough… it could have covered them for a week's time!

"Sir… this is too much." I said, trying to figure out how much we actually needed.

"Nonsense. You and your friend deserve it." Carlisle said.

"Well… um… thank you then." I said. I handed the money to Bella who started counting it to get an exact number. "And you Mr. Rothschild. Will you be leaving as well?"

"I will be." He said. He signed the page tensely and threw a few bills down. Again, it was more than it should have been.

"Mr. Rothschild, this is too much."

"Keep it." He said. I nodded and handed the money to Bella. She quickly disappeared to place it in our safe. She was back in a minute.

Bella and I walked out into the foggy morning and watched as the five men gathered their horses, three of them helping the women on their own horses. I noticed Bella standing to the side and watching the bronze haired one silently. He seemed to realize as well and turned to look at her. They shared a smile before he mounted his horse, never breaking his eye contact with them.

"Will you be getting new dead bolts and locks?" James asked.

"Will you or your friend be breaking in anytime soon?" I asked.

"No."

"Same answer." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well then, goodbye." James said. He said a quick goodbye to the others and took off into the forest. Bella walked over to me and smiled sadly as the Cullens also departed and headed for the forest.

"So they're gone now?" Bella said quietly.

"It would seem so. Hopefully life can go back to normal now." I said quietly.

Bella and I walked back inside and sat down in one of the booths against the wall. The Running Horse Inn seemed completely boring and gloomy… matching my mood.

"I want to go to Blythe soon." I said quietly.

"What? Now?" Bella asked.

"Not now… just soon." I repeated. "I just want to get out of Forks."

"Who will you go with?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure. Of course you're welcome to come, but I'm guessing you won't want to."

"You're right…" Bella said. "You know I don't really want to leave."

"I figured as much. I might make a trip the next time Justin goes on an errand." I shrugged.

"Well if you do, you'll have to tell me how it is." I looked up at her curiously. "What? Just because I don't want to go doesn't me that I don't think about it."

"How is it you still surprise me after all these years?" I asked.

"You've just stopped paying attention." Bella replied.


	4. Good News!

**A/N**- So I just finished a midterm and now it's time to update! So, there are two things I'd really love… First, an A on my midterm and I felt pretty good about it. Second, some reviews. I know there are people reading this story and I had 3 reviews for chapter 2… So now, I'd really love some reviews for this chapter!

* * *

"You're thinking about him again." Bella said from behind me.

I growled in annoyance and started drying the table harder than I needed to.

"You're going to put a dent in the table and then we'll have to go look for a new one and figure out what to do with that one so we don't completely waist it." Bella continued.

"Whatever… we've had them long enough." I growled. "And I'm not thinking about anyone."

"Right…" Bella said with a knowing smile.

"If I was thinking about Mr. Rothschild then you're probably thinking about a certain Mr. Cullen." I shot back. Bella's face instantly turned red as she started blushing.

"So, I've talked to Justin and I think I'll go to Blythe with him tomorrow." I said.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"He said he was planning a trip and that I'd be more than welcome to go." I shrugged. "So now I'm going to talk to my parents tonight to see if I can go."

"You think they'll let you?" Bella asked.

"I hope so… I'm actually going to take the afternoon off and go see them, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine." Bella said. "We shouldn't have any issues or guests for that matter."

"Would you mind if I left now then?" I asked.

"Go for it. It will give the tables a break." Bella joked. I threw my rag at her before going up to my room to get better shoes on.

oOoOoOo

"Mom, Dad!" I called into my parent's house. Their small cottage home always had all of the windows open and flowers on the window sill soaking in some of the light. The table was set, although it always was, and the house was nearly sparkling clean. This was my mother's work. She always hated having a dirty home, even though she lived on a farm and worked in her garden.

"Dara! How nice of you to drop by!" My mother made her appearance from the far side of the kitchen. She was constantly bugging me to come home more often and I was constantly making up excuses.

"Yes well, I figured it was time to come home for a visit." I said.

"I knew we shouldn't have gotten you that Inn. I told your father that if we got it we'd never see you again. Sure enough, you were gone as soon as the paperwork was in your hands." My mother sighed and sat down at the kitchen table with me. She had the same dirty blonde hair as me, but had blue eyes. I had inherited my father's light brown eyes apparently. "And how's Bella?"

"She's fine." I shrugged. "She's fighting with her father over a courting arrangement with Mike Newton."

"Newton, huh? He's always struck me as being slightly odd." My mother said.

"And you haven't even met him." I replied. "Where's Dad?"

"Out in the fields. Do you want a pumpkin to take back to the Inn? Maybe a few for decorations? That should give you something to do."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you and Dad about something." I said.

"Alright, well I'll go get your father. Help yourself to some lemonade, I made it this morning." My mother said. She got up from the table and set the jug and a glass in front of me before walking back out of the house. I poured myself a drink, knowing my mother would have a fit if I didn't at least try some of her lemonade.

"There's my baby girl. I almost didn't believe your mother when she told me you were here." My father said as he walked in. My father was a rather large and intimidating man, but he was one of the nicest people. His sun was slightly red from the hours out in the fields, but I knew he'd never want it any other way.

"Hey Dad." I said with a smile.

"Now, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" He asked. He sat down and poured himself a glass of lemonade and looked at me expectantly.

"Um… well you know how badly I've wanted to go to the city?" I asked.

"You're not going." My father said simply.

"But Dad!" I whined.

"You're not going. Dara, you know we moved here for a reason. The city is too dangerous. I don't want you to be hurt or raped or even killed!" My father's hand clenched around his drink and he wouldn't look up at me.

"Dad, I was going to go with Justin! You know he wouldn't let anything happen to me!"

"So we're supposed to just let you go to the city with a young man without anyone watching the two of you? That's not going to happen." My mother said.

"Mom, it's Justin. We've known him and his family since we've moved here." I sighed.

"It doesn't matter. It's not appropriate. What would people think? We still have friends in the city who think highly of us. We're not going to let you go and muck that up."

"Mom!" I cried. "They wouldn't even know me if I was standing in front of them! I wasn't even born when you lived there!"

"It doesn't matter… word travels fast in the city. They'd find out." My mother said. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat down next to my father. I dropped my head into my hands and sighed. They weren't supposed to be that hard to convince!

"Dad, please! You've worked with Justin and his father. You know they're both respectful and Justin would never do anything that would compromise my reputation or my virtue!" I was hoping this was going to be one of those times where I would be able to get my father to bend to my will. My father looked between me and my mother a few times before letting out a long sigh and rubbing his face.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"What?" My mother screeched. "Henry, you are not letting her go to the city with some boy! You heard what happened to Bella last night! Justin is one of Mike's friends, you never know what he might do now!"

"Justin helped pull Mike out." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down, Jewls." My father said. "I trust Dara and I trust Justin. She's right, we have worked with Justin and his family for years now and we know he'd never do anything. Plus, even if he tried, I'm sure Dara would be able to put him in his place." My father smiled at me proudly since he had taught me a bit of self-defense.

"Still! It's the city!" My mother cried. "Justin might not be the threat! You remember how dangerous the shadows were! O god… my baby girl is going to be killed."

"Mom… I'm not going to be killed." I sighed.

"You don't know the city like we do." She chastised.

"When do you leave, Dara?" My dad asked. At least he was thinking reasonably.

"Tomorrow morning. I'm supposed to go by Justin's shop on my way back to the inn." I said.

"Alright, well I wouldn't want to cause you to be late." My dad said. "Have a good time, baby girl. Just be safe."

"Of course."

"I'm coming by the inn tonight to make sure you've packed everything you need." My mother said. She had instantly turned into the mother hen she always was when I was still living at home. When I had first moved into the inn with Bella, my mother would come every night to make sure we had everything.

"I'll make sure to have dinner ready for you then." I said. I got up and kissed my mother on the cheek before giving my father a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful!" My mother called behind me as I started walking out. I smiled and waved back at her and my father. They were both standing in the doorway as I started to make the walk home. Luckily the family farm wasn't that far from the town so it didn't take me too long to get back.

As I passed some of the buildings, I smiled at some of my friends and waved at others. No one really stopped me, but it was the middle of the day so most people were busy working. I stopped by the butcher to order some different cuts of meat. Hopefully a nice dinner would somewhat appease my mother.

"Hey Dara, wait up!" I turned around to see Justin running after me. I smiled at him and would have waved or given a hug when he caught up, but I had my hands full with all of the meat.

"I was just coming to see you." I said.

"Really? You talked to your parents and they didn't tie you down?" Justin laughed.

"No… although don't say anything cause my mother's coming tonight and she still might try." I said. "It was my dad who agreed. My mom's the worried mother hen losing her head." I shifted the meat in my arms and Justin immediately grabbed some of it.

"Here, I'll help you bring that back." Justin said. He tried to take all of it, but I protested a bit so he only took the biggest pieces. "Why didn't you have the butcher finish butchering these for you?"

"I can do it. It will give me something to do when I get back." I said.

"I thought you were coming… won't you need to pack?" Justin asked.

"How long are we going for? A week?" I laughed.

"No… it will just be one night in the city. I wouldn't want to travel back at night." Justin said. "I guess you really won't need that much."

"So I'll have time to butcher the meat…" I said.

"You aren't like most girls… at all." Justin said. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I wouldn't want to be. I mean, truly, how much fun is it to just sit around and gossip? I'd get bored so quickly."

"I could never see you doing that." Justin nodded. "So I'm guessing that also means I won't have to hitch the horses to the wagon cause you'll want to ride your own?"

"Justin, I don't have a horse. So, I wish that could be true, but…"

"You can ride one of mine. I'll find you a perfect horse." Justin said.

"You better not spend all day working out how which horse I'll ride. You know I'll be able to ride whichever horse you give me." I said.

"I know and I already have one picked out." Justin said. He walked into the inn with me and placed the meat down on one of the counters in the kitchen.

"Thanks again for helping me bring this stuff in." I said.

"Your welcome. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Justin said.

"Alright, what time?" I asked.

"Um… sunrise? That was we can get to Blythe and then get most of the things we… well I need." Justin said.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." I said. Justin nodded and ducked out of the kitchen, allowing me to get ready to butcher the meat.

I found all of knives and put on a plain white apron on. I tied my hair back before setting the first lump of meat on a cutting board. I started cutting the filets and different cuts off, piling them up in separate piles. As soon as I had all my piles I went back through and trimmed the excess fat off of them, leaving some to help with flavor.

"How did it go with your parents?" Bella asked as she walked in. She had a bunch of cloth bags filled with fresh produce.

"It took a bit of convincing, but… they eventually agreed." I shrugged. "And now my parents are coming for dinner."

"So that's why you bought some of the nicer cuts." Bella said. She picked up one of the filets to inspect it before setting it back down. She washed her hands before going around and putting the different vegetables and fruits away. "Have you talked to Justin?"

"Ya, we're leaving at sunrise." I said. I finished trimming the last piece and started going through the process to store some of the meat. I salted most of the pieces quickly, but saved some to cook now for sandwiches.

oOoOoOo

"Dara, I'm here!"

Great, my mother had finally arrived. I groaned quietly before finishing filling the glass for my current customer. I set the beer in front of the man before walking down to the other end of the bar and smiling at my mother.

"Hi Mom, where's Dad?"

"O he's on his way. He wanted to stop and talk to Justin's father about all the technicalities of the trip. Why don't we go up to your room now and make sure you've packed everything."

"Mom, you do realize it is one night, right?" I asked. I dried my hands on a towel before making my way around the bar.

"O, I know dear. Still, you never know what could happen or what kind of dress the occasion might call for."

"Mother, we're going on two horses. We might have an empty cart on the way there, but it will be full on our way back."

"O don't worry. Your grandmother taught me how to pack wisely and it's about time I teach you." My mother said. I unlatched the velvet rope for her and she continued up the stairs. She knew where my room was and made a beeline for it. I followed silently, hoping she really didn't pack all that much. "Well… it's nice you've already laid some things."

"Your welcome." I muttered. I leaned against my dresser and watched my mother inspect the two dresses I had pulled out.

"But… they are not at all appropriate for the city. I know I've given you some good city dresses over the years… we'll just need to sort them." Ah yes, the constant reminder that image is everything in the city.

"Do your magic, mother." I said. I could already guess which dresses she was picking out for me and I could tell you now… there's too much lace, too much silk, and they were far too pink.

As I suspected, my mother pulled out a long pink dress with frilly white lace around the neck and shoulders. I groaned, causing my mother to glare at me. She carefully placed the dress down on the bed before returning to the closet. The next dress had a wider skirt, but at least it had varying shades of blue and didn't have that much lace on it. The last dress was a pale yellow, again a lot of lace, but this time it also had some ruffles.

Justin is going to laugh himself to death when he sees me in those dresses.

"Well, I think three might be enough… o no wait, one more." My mother dashed back in the closet before pulling out a long elegant green dress.

"Mother… we're not doing anything that would require such an… ornate dress." I said as I examined the dress.

"Yes, but you've had this dress for so long and you've never worn it." My mother sighed. "Perhaps we could speak with Justin about doing a nice dinner so you can get the complete city experience. Of course we'll give him some extra money to help with the costs."

"Mother… we're not there for the city experience… well I am, but Justin isn't." I sighed.

"O well… we'll just have to have to talk to him about that." My mother said. She smiled as she set the dress down, smoothing out the wrinkles as she did so. "Dara, why don't you go downstairs? I know Bella will probably need some help and I've held you up quite a bit."

"Bella can handle it." I said. I was scared to leave my mother in my room by herself. I didn't know what outfits she'd throw out or hide. Plus she could pack more dresses when my back was turned. She hadn't even looked at shoes (luckily I didn't have many) or accessories.

"Don't be silly. Go help her! O, and make sure your father finds a table that's out of the way. You know how we don't really like to be in the middle of the commotion." My mother said.

"Mother…"

"Dara, please." My mother said. I groaned, but left the room. I made a mental note to check my suitcase after everyone left to make sure my mother didn't pack anything extra.

Before I walked into the dining room I replaced the scowl on my face with a smile and prepared to act the part of happy hostess. I really wished I could hire more waitresses so I could sometimes just sit back and relax, but I knew I wouldn't be able to pay or find the extra help.

"Your mother got here?" Bella asked as she joined me walking back to the bar.

"Ya. She's packing my suitcase right now." I replied.

"You left her to pack your suitcase alone?" Bella asked.

"Don't remind me, please." I groaned. I looked over the restaurant quickly, surveying who needed what. My eyes landed on a familiar bronze head of hair. Edward was sitting off to a corner watching everyone else. He had a glass of water in front of him, but it looked untouched. "I see we have a special guest returning already."

"Uh… ya." Bella said, blushing slightly.

"And so why are you still here?" I asked with a smile and a wink. Bella's blush deepened as she ducked into the kitchen, avoiding my question.

I went about, filling drinks just like any other night. I made sure to keep my eyes on the door, waiting for my father. I couldn't imagine what exactly would keep him at Justin's for so long. It really shouldn't be that hard to get an idea of the trip since Justin has a pretty set goal in mind. Luckily I was watching when my father came in because I could tell he was about to sit at a table in the middle of the room.

"Dad!" I called, catching his attention.

"Ah, there's my baby girl." He said. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tightly.

"Mom wants a table off to the side." I said. I smiled knowingly and looked around. Luckily the wall tables weren't that popular so there were still a few booths available. We found a booth and I made sure my father was set before getting him a beer and a red wine for my mother.

"What are we having for dinner?" My father asked.

"You'll see. I'll go tell chef to start it right now." I said. "My should be down soon. She was packing my suitcase."

"You left her alone?" My father asked.

"I heard that." My mother said as she came up and sat down across from my father.

"We weren't saying it was a bad thing." My father laughed. He took my mother's hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"I'll go make sure your food gets started." I said. I left my parents to their own devices and went back to the kitchen. I made sure their good was started before making my rounds elsewhere around the room.

I noticed Bella on the opposite side of the room from Edward. I glared at her back slightly knowing she was purposely avoiding him. She really needed to get over this shy thing. I looked back at Edward and noticed the harpies sitting around him. His face was scrunched up and annoyed. I laughed quietly before walking over to Bella.

"Will you please go save him? He's looking completely annoyed and almost ready to kill one of them. As much as I'd love to see that, I'd also enjoy seeing him come around again."

"Dara, we have other customers than just him." Bella said. She smiled at the people she had just been helping before moving on.

"Your right… and I'll take care of them while you take care of him. Now go!" I took her order pad and pushed her towards Edward's table. She glared back at me, but continued over to the table.

I helped some of the other guests before checking on my parents dinner. Luckily I made it to the window just as it was being plated. "Thanks chef!" I called. He waved at me as I took the dishes and walked over to my parents. I sat down the filets in front of them.

My mother smiled and clapped happily when she saw what was for dinner. My mother always loved filet mignon, but rarely had it since the cut was so expensive. "Dara, where did you get the money for this? It's absolutely beautiful and…. Delicious."

"We had some very generous guests lately." I said. "I figured I'd spoil you two with some of it."

"Well thank you for that." My dad said as he took another bite.

"I've got to make some more rounds, but I'll be back in a bit."

I left my parents to enjoy their dinner as I made sure my other guests were happy. Most of the town was now in the Inn and it was yet another busy dinner rush. Bella was still talking to Edward and blushing a deep scarlet. I watched her push a piece of her hair back and nod at something he said. I also noted how the harpies had completely disappeared from the inn.

I was able to finish the main dinner rush and take care of some extra customers. Bella eventually left Edward's company and returned to work. He left a few minutes later with a smile that seemed to hold a secret of it's own.

"Hey Bella, I'm going to go to bed since I have to get up early." I said when I found a good time after most of the crowd had left.

"Alright… wake me up before you leave." Bella said.

"Of course." I gave Bella a hug before making my way over to my parents. "How was it?"

"Amazing… if you cooked like this all of the time I think some of the people from Blythe would come here for dinner." My father said. He smiled and took a sip of his beer.

"We don't have the money or the rooms for customers like that." I said.

"It's always a thought." My mother shrugged.

"I also wasn't the one to cook it. You know Bella and Chef are the main cooks here. I just prepare and cook a few things." I said. My mother shrugged and my father just smiled. "I'm going to go to bed since I have to get up early. Bella will be able to get you anything you need though."

"O, I think we'll be heading home as soon as your father finished his drink." My mother said.

"Alright, well I'll come by when I get back." I said.

"No… You'll come over as soon as you get back." My mother said.

"Alright, as soon as I get back." I agreed. My mother smiled approvingly and gave me a hug.

"Have a good trip and be safe." My father said as he also gave me a hug. "O, and to help you…" My father pulled out a very small petite gun.

"Dad?"

"Don't worry. I doubt anyone would notice you having a gun and I know you're resourceful enough to hide it appropriately." He said. I took the gin from him and weighed it in my hand. I thought of a few placed to hide it and I was finally happy some of the dresses were so ornate.

"Your father borrowed that from Chief Swan. When you get back, you're giving the gun back." My mother said.

"Of course." I said. "Well, I'll see you guys in a couple days." I got another hug from both of my parents before I was able to make it back to my room. I noticed the rather large suitcase, but I just got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as I was under the covers of my bed.


	5. Finally Going to the City

**A/N**- Hello everyone! Ok, so I know there are people reading this story and I'd really really love you guys to review. I don't care what you say really (although I wouldn't appreciate flames all that much). I don't want to beg for reviews, but they always make me so happy! If you guys are waiting for some James action, then you have like 2 more chapters then it's all James and Dara for a while, I promise! So please please please review!

* * *

I set my alarm for four in the morning since I didn't go through the suitcase my mother had packed. I knew I had to look through it, but I slapped down the snooze button on my alarm and turned over. Only a measly five minutes later the annoying clock was buzzing again. I was seriously considering throwing it against the wall now. I knew there was no point though and got up, very slowly. I groggily walked to my closet and pulled out a plain riding dress and a cloak. I found the traveling shoes my mother had laid out and put those on too. I looked out the still black world outside my window as I brushed and put up my hair. I hope we didn't have to up this early to come home… I didn't mind being up late, just up early.

My first stop was Bella's room. I promised her I would wake her up before I left and I was going to keep to that. She was curled under her covers, but had a content smile on her face. It was a smile I'd seen on some of the girls who had been proposed to or just married, even some of the older women who were still hopelessly in love with their husbands.

"Bella, I'm leaving." I whispered and I shook her slightly.

"What?" She asked, waking up.

"I just wanted to say goodbye and let you know I'm leaving." I whispered.

"Ok, hold on." Bella tried to sit up, but I pushed her back down.

"Just go back to sleep, you've have had a long night." I continued to whisper. "I'll see you in a few days when I get back."

"But…" I gave me a stern look and she sighed. "Alright, be careful. I've heard wolves in the forest the past few nights."

"Justin and I both have guns, we'll be fine." I assured her.

"You have a gun?" Bella asked.

"Your Dad gave my parents one to give me. It's small so I can hide it pretty easily." I replied.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back." Bella yawned and looked ready to fall asleep any second.

I smiled down at her as I got up and made my way out of her room. I carried my large suitcase downstairs and into the main dining room. That's when I realized I'd never gone through them, but I knew I didn't have any time for I heard Justin's horses coming down the street. I pulled my cloak tighter around me and opened the door, locking it behind me when I stepped outside.

"I see you didn't have any trouble getting up early." Justin grinned. He is way to perky for being up this early.

"We'll see how happy I am…" I grumbled. Justin just laughed and shook his head.

"I thought you were going to pack light…"

"I was, but my mother got a hold of my suitcase and all of my clothes." I explained. "I tried to tell her to pack light, but the problem is I think this is light."

"Knowing your mother, it probably is." Justin agreed. He threw the suitcase onto the cart that was hitched behind his horse. "So this is your horse. His name is Chase."

"Hello Chase." I said as I petted his nuzzle. Her shook his head up and down before pawing at the ground. "Looks like someone is ready to go."

"No kidding. You ready?" Justin asked. I nodded and he helped up onto Chase. As Justin got up on his own horse I adjusted my seat and got ready to start heading out.

I was finally going to the big city… I was finally getting out of Forks… I couldn't wait.

oOoOoOo

We had heard the wolves Bella had told me about right before the sun rose, but once the sun was up the forest came alive with smaller and gentler animals. I could hear the birds chirping in the leaves and the rabbits jumping through the dried leaves. We even saw a few deer off to the side of the road. Yet even with all of the wildlife and Justin next to me I felt like I was being watched. It didn't feel like I was being stalked and should be in danger… just as though someone or something was watching my back. I tried to relax, but the feeling constantly nagged at me.

"Are you alright?" Justin asked. "You've been so rigid and jumpy. I'm surprised Chase hasn't started acting the same way."

"I'm fine… I just feel like I'm being watching." I sighed. "I can't get the feeling to go away."

"No one else is out here so the only thing that can be watching us are the birds in the trees." Justin said. "Just try and calm down."

"I've been trying." I sighed. Justin reached over and rubbed my back comfortingly. I smiled back at him reassuringly and reached down to pat Chase's neck. "He really is a nice horse."

"I told you I had the perfect horse for you." Justin grinned. "I wasn't about to give you a horse like Spitfire."

"Is that your new colt?" I asked.

"Ya… he's a handful. Even when he was with his mom he was constantly trying to get in trouble. Now he tries to dart from the barn every time we open his stall door. It's going to take some work to break him."

"And let me guess… you're going to do it yourself."

"I'm planning it although I'm not sure Dad or my uncle will let me. We aren't even sure if he'll be able to be broken."

"You'll be able to do it. You'll just have to be careful." I said. "I don't want to see you coming in for dinner one night with a broken arm or leg or any other part of your body."

"I'll try." Justin laughed. "But again… Spitfire was named that for a reason so it will be hard."

"You break something your not getting dinner." I said.

"Whatever you say Dara." Justin laughed.

The rest of the ride was spent talking about whatever we could think of. It was the closest to gossiping that I've ever really come. Sure I'd been in the room with my mother when she'd been in the middle of getting all the gossip and commenting on it, but I've never actually participated in gossip this much. Then again I'm sure this version of the gossip was deflated and diluted compared to what I would be hearing from the women in Forks.

It was late afternoon when we finally made it to Blythe. I pulled Chase back so we fell behind Justin for a step or so. Justin led us to the inn… well the hotel where we would be staying. It looked to be about five floors tall and had at least seven or eight rooms per floor. I was absolutely floored by the hotel. If I was surprised by the size of the hotel I wasn't sure how I'd take the rest of the city.

"Excited?" Justin asked when he saw me looking up at the hotel.

"Very… I can't believe I'm here after all of these years." I said.

"Why don't we go up and get changed for dinner? Most of the shops I need to get things from are closed… all except one actually."

"Do we need to go before it closes?" I asked.

"I'll go while you're freshening up." Justin said. "It won't take me long and it's not to far from the hotel either. I'll be back before dinner."

"If you're sure." I said, looking at Justin carefully.

"I'm sure. You forget the city is nothing new for me. We'll go on all of our errands tomorrow and then do some sight seeing."

"Don't we need to head back tomorrow?" I asked.

"We can go back the day after, unless you need to get back for some reason?" Justin asked.

"I think Bella and Malory will be able to handle the Running Horse so I'm game to stay here." I said. "I was just surprised by the change in the plan is all."

"Well then… surprise!" Justin laughed. He led the way to the stable where our two horses would be staying will we were here. There was also an area to the side for the wagon. Justin helped me down before handing the reigns to a small boy who seemed to know Justin. The boy was constantly following him around and offering Justin help whenever he could. I just stood off to the side and watched.

Over the years my mother had told me how women were expected to act while in public. She had practically drilled the protocol into my head and by the time I was a teen I could have passed for a perfect lady of the Queen's court. Unfortunately that just wasn't me and I became the independent woman I am today. However, those lessons were surfacing once more and I was thankful they were. I didn't want to make Justin out to look like a fool by having some girl from a tiny town help him.

"You ready to head in?" Justin asked. He had both of our suitcases in his hands. I nodded and offered to take my own, but he walked on ahead without giving me my luggage. I sighed and followed him into the hotel. The inside had a statue in the center of the room of an eagle with outstretched talons. It was beautiful, just like the rugs, couches, tapestries and everything else that decorated the room. There was a restaurant off to the side and a desk with multiple people in matching uniforms behind it. Justin went straight to one of the open tellers and gave them his name.

"Ah yes, Mr. Turner we have your reservation here. One room correct?" The woman asked. She smiled sweetly at Justin and had images of one of the harpies in her place.

"Actually I will be needing two." Justin said. I took that as my cue to walk up behind him. The woman looked over at me and her smile fell slightly.

"Of course… next to each other I presume?"

"If it's possible." Justin said. The woman nodded and seemed to be going over a list.

"We have two rooms on the second floor, but they do not have a connecting door." The woman said.

"That's fine." Justin replied.

I zoned out as they went over pricing and all of the other details. I just couldn't believe how large the hotel was. We were really missing out on business if a hotel was able to become so large.

"Are you ready, Dara?" Justin asked. I nodded and followed him up the stairs.

We ended up being on the fourth floor and about two rooms down the hall. Justin took the first key and opened the door with it. He stepped inside and placed my suitcase just inside the door. The walls had plain wall paper, but I didn't really mind. The covers on the bed were tan and had white pillows on top. There was a nightstand and an armoire in the room as well.

"Justin, this is amazing." I said. "I wish we could do something like this with the Running Horse."

"What, make the most boring rooms in the industry? I like your guest rooms. They have life." Justin said.

"Still… did you not see the lobby? It was beautiful and the restaurant was off to the side!"

"Dara, this is a hotel and you have an inn. If I took you to one of the inns just outside Blythe you would be gushing about the Running Horse." Justin said.

"Justin… this room has its own bathroom! We only have two on our guest floor!" I said.

"Again, this is a hotel and you have an inn." Justin sighed.

"Ok… I want to make the Running Horse a hotel." I frowned.

"No you don't… then you'd have to expand the Running Horse and hire on more people. You'd lose some of the control and I know you would never want to relinquish any of your control." Justin said.

"Fine… I guess you're right." I said.

"Alright, well I'm going to go change really fast then head to that shop. I'll be back in about a half hour. Then we'll go eat?"

"Sounds like a plan." I said. "Where did you want to eat?"

"I was thinking the hotel restaurant so we could turn in early? I'm sure you're tired, I know I am at least." Justin said.

"Alright, do you want me to meet you downstairs?" I asked.

"No, I'll come up and get you." Justin said. "I'll see you in a bit."

"See you later." I replied.

Justin left the room and I flopped down on the bed, relishing in the softness of the comforter. I would have fallen asleep if I didn't know that Justin would be back so soon. I went into the bathroom and washing my face and hands before letting my hair down. I let my hair air out for a bit before brushing it and placing it back in a bun once more. Now it was time for the part I dreaded most… opening my suitcase.

I approached the old leather bag and unclasped it. I pushed the front flap back and took out the first few dresses. They were the dresses I had seen my mother pull from my closet the night before. I set them out on my bed and smoothed out the skirts. Then I returned to my bag and pulled two more dresses out. One was another riding dress, but it looked slightly nicer than the plain one I was in now. The woman behind the counter must have thought that I was just some poor servant girl in this dress. I was suddenly embarrassed for arriving in such a state with Justin. Of course he was too much of a gentleman to say anything or really seem to care.

I changed into a soft purple dress my mother had snuck into my suitcase. It wasn't overly elegant like the green dress, but it was still a decent dress. The ribbon work on the bodice was rather intricate and would catch the eye of some. I just hoped it would be considered "in style" so I didn't embarrass Justin anymore. Then again, if my mother packed it, it would be appropriate to be seen in.

I had a few minutes after I was able to get the ties finished on my dress before Justin would be back. I took the time to go to the window and look at the city. I couldn't see much since the room was poised half towards the city and half towards the forest. Still, I could already tell that I would be awestruck by the buildings for the rest of this trip.

"Dara, are you ready?" Justin called as he knocked on my door. I got up from the plush seat next to my window and walked over to the door. I opened it for him and stepped back. Justin's mouth fell open slightly and his eyes raked over the ensemble I had on.

"I'm taking it you approve?"

"Wow… Dara. You look amazing. You do realize this isn't the fancy dinner, right? That's tomorrow night."

"Don't worry, my mother picked out a dress for that as well." I said.

"I find it hard to believe it could beat this dress." Justin said. He offered me his arm and I accepted it.

Justin escorted me down to the second floor. The woman who had checked us in was still behind the desk and had to do a double take. I smiled sweetly at her before turning my attention back to Justin. He had caught the small action and was smiling slightly. I shrugged and followed him to the restaurant.

"Two sir?" A man asked.

"Yes." Justin replied. The man nodded and took two menus before leading us to a table in the middle of the room. Justin pulled out my chair and helped me sit down.

I looked at the menu and quickly found a small filet that sounded good. I set my menu down as soon as I was sure that was what I wanted. Justin ordered us a glass of wine before looking at his own menu.

"Don't you usually eat here?" I asked.

"No… I usually go to a bar or tavern. It reminds me of home."

"Justin, we should have gone there then!" I said. "I don't want you changing anything just because I'm here!"

"Don't worry about it. Your parents and I wanted to make sure you got the big city experience and this is part of it." Justin said.

I was about to argue more, but our waiter arrived with our win. He let Justin sample it first before filling my glass. He then took our orders and disappeared once more. Once more the conversation with Justin was quite low key. I could tell that we were running out of things to say and hopefully our trip into the heart of the city tomorrow would breathe some life into our conversations. Lord only knows we need it for the ride back home at least.

When our food came we fell silent. We both savored the tastes that were flooding our mouths. I hated to say it, but I don't think Chef had the talent to cook like this. The meat was so tender and seasoned just right. Then again, the tenderness might just be because of the quality of the meat we were able to get. Dinner was quite an enjoyable affair and by the end of it I was so full that I didn't think I'd be able to get back to my room. The corset on the dress seemed to tight and I just wanted to cut a few strings to I could breathe again.

"You look content." Justin commented.

"I am. I can't remember when I've ever had a meal this good." I sighed. "How are we supposed to get to our rooms?"

"We walk and hope you don't fall asleep." Justin said. He left some money on the bill and helped me up. I leaned on him lightly since my fatigue was back with a vengeance. I could just see the comfy bed that waited for me back in my room. "You at least need to stay awake for a few more minutes. It won't take that long to get back to your room."

"You're finding all of this amusing." I growled.

"Ya, a bit." Justin admitted.

We made it up both flights of stairs, although Justin had to deal with me leaning on him. He really was stronger than he looked and I ever took time to realize.

"What time do I need to be up tomorrow?" I asked when we reached my door. I took out my key and unlocked the door in front of me.

"Whenever you want. Why don't you just come get me when you wake up and are ready to go out?" Justin asked.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning then." I said.

I stepped inside of my room and shut the door lightly behind me. I leaned against the door for a bit before going about and getting ready for bed. Within a few minutes I was ready to fall asleep. I stopped for a minute to look outside and study the landscape. A few of the buildings that I could see were lit up and I heard music coming from somewhere. No matter how far I craned my neck I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Perhaps Justin knew and we could go there tomorrow…

I moved my dresses from my bed and hung them up in the armoire before finally pulling the covers back and slipping under the covers. I was about to fall asleep when I realized that the window was wide open. The curtains were gently swaying in the light night wind. I once more got out of the bed and made my way over to the window. I pulled both windows closed before pulling the curtains over it. I made sure the lock was clamped down and took one more look outside before getting back in bed. This time I was actually able to fall asleep without a reason to get out of my sanctuary coming to my attention. I happily welcomed the darkness of sleep, not caring what type of dreams it would bring.

oOoOoOo

I spun around, recognizing that I was in a forest, but not a forest I knew. There was a sense of urgency in my veins and my heart beat rapidly. The same feeling of being watched returned and I was scared shitless now. The forest was dark and it seemed so foreboding. Out of the darkness came howls and chills ran up and down my back.

"Justin! Justin, where are you!" I called, but no reply came. The howls came steadily closer and I started looking for some place to hide.

By now I could practically hear the wolves panting within the trees. I thought about climbing, but that was one thing I had never been good at and I would most likely just fall and get hurt. Then I'd just be an easy target or easier target for the wolves.

I saw the wolves come out of the trees and draw in close. They were larger than any dogs I'd ever seen, even Mr. Figg's who were supposedly part wolf. Their lips were peeled back and had a menacing growl, but it was the growl that was louder and seemed to surprise that wolves that really terrified me.

oOoOoOo

I sat up trying to catch my breath. I was slightly covered in sweat and my hair was stuck to my neck and chest. I carefully pulled it back and made a mental note to take a shower in the morning before I got dressed. A light breeze raced against my skin and I shivered as my skin broke out in goosebumps. I looked over and my window was open again! I threw my covers off and went over to the window. This time only one panel was open, but I knew I had closed both of them. I mean I had to close both of them to lock them. The idea that someone, anyone, could have been in my room brought chills to my back. I relocked my window and preyed to God that I wouldn't wake up in the morning to find my window open again.

* * *

**A/N2**- Ok, just a reminder… see that review button? Click it and tell me what you think… thank you!


	6. Blythe

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So I went from no reviews for a few chapter to 3! Now, I'd love it if you guys could keep this improvement up!

**Dramione90**- Yup, he's def around… even if he's not in the spot light!

**Lcogle**- So you're reviewing one chapter per update? I'd love it if you did both :)! Anyway, Victoria will be coming back into the story in a few chapters… ok not a few chapters, there's actually quite a bit of story until she comes back, but trust me… when she does, it will cause a big stir.

**Sesshy13**- Yes, the window thing is creepy, but it will all fit together soon! I'm glad you like it!

* * *

I woke up pretty early, and I wasn't happy about it. Yet no matter what I did I could not fall back to sleep. So I got up and washed my face before pulling out one of the dresses to wear around Blythe. As soon as I had my hair tucked into a neat bun I made my way to Justin's room. As soon as I knocked I could hear the footsteps coming to the door. Justin opened it and my mouth fell open slightly. Justin was had just slipped his arm through his vest, but his shirt was still mostly unbuttoned.

"I figured you'd still be sleeping." Justin said. He quickly finished buttoning the last few buttons on his shirt before buttoning his vest.

"Ya, I woke up early, probably from the excitement." I shrugged. "I'll go back to my room while you finish getting ready."

"It's alright, I'm ready." Justin said. He walked back into the room to grab a small satchel. "Let's go." Justin said as he grabbed my arm. I nodded absentmindedly as I followed him down the stairs and then outside.

We walked for a few minutes, farther into the heart of the city. There were a few restaurants where people were sitting outside on little paved patios. The tables had umbrellas shielding the diners from the sun. Between the restaurants were boutiques as well as larger stores. They sold everything from clothes, accessories, and shoes to groceries. Women were already going between the different stores and a few already had handfuls of bags. There were a few small boys kicking a ball around in the streets until their parents yelled at them to come back. I smiled at all of the commotion. This is what I was missing back in Forks. Even on the busiest of days, Forks was exceptionally quiet. Nothing happened… at all. The biggest excitement we'd had in months was the Cullens and Mr. Rothschild visiting us. Of course as soon as they left, Forks became boring once again.

"See anywhere you want to go yet?" Justin asked.

"I just love looking at everything." I said.

"Are you sure?" Justin asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've never been one for shopping anyway." I replied. "Don't you have some things to pick up as well?"

"I wouldn't want to bore you, Dara, and most of those stores are all in one place. Let's just keep walking and see what happens. I'm sure you'll find something you'd want to buy."

"What ever you say, Justin." I replied.

I continued to walk down the street with Justin at my side. I'm sure we looked like a courting couple, most likely causing some people to talk. I know most of these people are still used to seeing chaperones with the courting pair and we were breaking all the rules. Perhaps there were some good points to my parents raising me in Forks; I'm not constricted by society's rules. They shouldn't have been too worried since it wasn't like Justin was holding my hand or acting too outside the norms society had created.

"O, I want to go there." I said, pointing over to a small little shop hidden between two larger department stores. The window had a few racks filled with tiny glass figurines. Justin opened the door for me and I slipped inside. There were a few isles, but overall the tiny store was quite open. A man behind a counter in the back was still blowing more glass while a woman was carefully painting some finished figures. Within the different isles were a variety of figures. There were glass roses and other flowers, horses and other animals, people, and small fashion items. The biggest piece was a landscape that had a large castle in the center. There was a painted river that went through one side and a dense forest on the other. There were even a few horses grazing in a paddock in the back. A few miniature people also seemed to be going about their business, almost as they were doing their chores.

"Good morning." The woman smiled.

"Good morning." I replied. "Did you make all of these?"

"Every single one. My husband blows and forms the figurines while I paint them and, for those with bases, glue them down." The woman explained.

"They're really quite amazing." I said. "It must have taken months to do the castle."

"It did take quite some time. The man who commissioned it should be here soon to pick it up actually."

"It's quite beautiful." I said. I smiled once more at the landscape before moving on. The next piece that caught my eye had hands holding an apple. While the hands were perfectly clear, the apple had been painted a deep, almost blood red. "I'm scared to touch anything. I feel like I'd break it."

Justin laughed quietly at my comment and shook his head. He was watching me go from one item to another. "Why don't you look at those necklaces?" He asked, pointing to a rack next to where the woman was painting her current item.

I walked over there and looked at a few of the necklaces. Some looked like diamonds while others looked like the blown glass they were. The blown glass ones would have images or shapes inside of them and a few crevices would be painted. I gently picked one up and looked at it carefully. It was shaped as a heart and had an unicorn on the inside. The paints used to decorate the unicorn were a mix of blues, greens, purples, and a bit of pink or red. They also had to be quite watery since the light was still coming through.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" The woman asked. "We've sold quite a few lately."

"I would be surprised if you didn't." I said quietly.

"We'll take the unicorn one." Justin said.

"Jusitn…" I gasped quietly.

"Very well… would you like to wear it now or would you like me to wrap it?" The woman asked.

"She'll wear it out." Justin replied. He handed the woman the proper amount of money before taking the necklace and clasping it around my neck.

"You look beautiful with that on…" The woman smiled. "Will that be all today?"

"Yes… it's more of a splurge than we were planning, anyway." I replied.

"Worried about money as you start a family?" The woman asked with a big smile.

"We're not married, nor are we courting." I corrected.

"Really?" The woman said. "Well, it's a nice gift as well."

"That it is." I replied quietly. "Thank you again."

"Your welcome." The woman said. I grabbed Justin's hand discretely, but I knew the old couple noticed. The man had never said a thing, but he was smiling at us as we left.

"You really shouldn't have bought this… it's too much Justin." I said, my hand resting on the cold face of the glass trinket on my neck.

"Nonsense. Shopping is a part of the city experience and your parents gave me extra money because they guessed you weren't going to shop on your own. It is alright to splurge every once in a while. You work so hard at the Running Horse and rarely take anytime for yourself. This is a vacation, a time to splurge." Justin said.

"I still don't like this." I muttered. Justin just laughed quietly and shook his head before we started to walk down the street once more.

A few more people were out and walking about and more were coming. A few horses as well as the occasional carriage or buggy would trot down the street. Their riders or passengers were focused mainly on their conversations, and passed by without glancing at anyone on the street. Most of the younger boys had disappeared and now the streets and sidewalks were filled with people going about their errands. The next store that caught my eye was a bookstore. The first thing I thought about was Bella… she would love this store. I pulled Justin in the direction of the bookstore, but as soon as we were inside I disappeared between the isles. I knew Justin would find me eventually and so I just started looking through the books.

I first found a few romantic novels. I pulled a few off the shelves and smiled knowing Bella would love them. As soon as I had an armful I continued on. There were a few isles on politics, mysteries, sciences, and other instructional books. Finally in the far back was a poetry section. It was smaller than the others, but for me it was far more interesting. I skimmed through some of the titles and authors till I had found a few that I knew as well as a few new ones. I smiled as I looked over the books before scanning the room for a bench.

"You're going to buy all of those books? How many are there?" Justin asked as he sat down across from me.

"Ten." I replied quietly as I turned a page. "They're not all for me. Some are for Bella as well."

"Of course." Justin said.

I closed the book I was reading before gathering the others in my arms and walking over to the counter. There was a small man sitting behind the counter with large glasses on. He smiled up at me and took the books. I handed him some money and he handed me the change before bagging up the books for me. I thanked him before meeting Justin at the door and walking out.

Once again, we started walking down the street. The next store we stopped in was a clothing store. I could tell Justin was happy with my choice as he was smiling as we walked in. He left my side to go look in the men's section while I walked over to where they had different skirts, dresses, corsets, shoes, etc… There were so many styles I hadn't seen before. I was surprised that the Harpies never tried to come to Blythe with these styles of dresses. I found some dresses, as well shoes, stockings, and a few other accessories. I was even able to find my mother a nice necklace. I found Justin looking through a few dress shirts and he had some other clothes in his arms.

"You found some things?" I asked.

"I don't usually get time for myself while I'm here. It's nice." Justin smiled. "So who's splurging now?"

"I see you are as well, finally." Justin said. "Another necklace?"

"It's for my mother." I replied. "And that is for my father." I walked over to a display of leather shoes and picked up a pair. They were large and had fur on the inside. I knew he would wear them while working the fields in the winter since it was so cold. I'm still surprised that through the years he's only been sick a handful of times and yet he goes out and works in the cold all of the time.

"You ready?" Justin asked.

"I am now… how about you?" I asked.

"Yup, I'm good. O, and your dad will love those." Justin grinned.

After gathering and paying for all of our clothes we headed back to the hotel. Poor Justin had to carry most of our things back, but I was able to keep a few bags so he didn't have to take everything. As we walked through the crowded streets a glint off of blonde hair caught my eye. I stopped talking as I tried to catch the glint again. When I had given up hope I noticed a man walking off. He was wearing a worn leather jacket yet people were still moving out of his way as though he was a king. He had long dirty blonde hair that had been pulled back into a ponytail. The man looked so much like James, even his gate was like James'.

"Are you alright, Dara?" Justin asked.

"I'm fine… I just thought I saw someone…" I replied. I quickly rejoined our conversation and put off the thought of James being in Blythe as well.

"Mr. Lirey, are you still planning to dine at the Full Moon?" One of the concierge asked as we walked into the hotel.

"We are." Justin replied.

"Very well. You have a table reserved for six o'clock tonight." The man said.

"Thank you." Justin said.

"The Full Moon?" I asked.

"It's one of the nicer restaurants. We're having dinner there tonight." Justin said.

"I know what it is… my parents knew the old owners." I said. "Justin, that's one of the best restaurants in the land!"

"I know." Justin said. "So, right now what I'm thinking is that you'll stay here while I finish getting everything for my dad. Then tonight we'll go to the restaurant and relax before we leave in the morning."

"Sounds good. What time do I need to be ready?" I asked.

"5:30 should give us the right amount of time." Justin said thoughtfully. "So be ready."

"I will be. You should get some rest as well." I replied.

"I'll try to, I promise." Justin said.

"I'll keep you to." I laughed before walking into the room with everything I had bought today.

oOoOoOo

I was able to get most of the laces on my dress tied, but a few were still giving me trouble. Now I wished Bella were here, possibly a chaperone, or even my mother so they could help me. I know I'm just going to have to suck it up and ask Justin. I knew this was still a big no-no for the city, even for Forks, but I had to. It was either asking him for help with my dress or walking into one of the top restaurants with a gown that could fall off at any moment. Plus I don't think people would believe me when I said that was the new trendy thing to have happen.

"Dara, are you ready?" Justin asked. He sure did have perfect timing.

"Almost Justin!" I called. "I need your help though."

"Why?" Justin asked.

"The door is open." I said. I heard Justin open the door, but I was still trying to get the last few laces tied.

"You could have warned me!" Justin hissed. He had turned around and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Justin, it's fine. You'll barely see any skin. I just need you to finishing tying my dress up." I sighed. "Please?"

"Fine." He huffed. Knowing Justin he probably still had his eyes either focused on the laces or barely open so he could only see what he was going. Always the gentleman… "Are you ready now?"

"Yup, I just needed help on that." I said. I grabbed my small bundle with money and started walking towards my door. Justin had already returned to the hall. I locked my door and accepted the arm he offered me.

I had expected to walk to the restaurant, but was surprised when Justin led me straight to a black buggy. He helped me up before talking to the driver briefly. He then sat down across from me and the buggy lurched forward. The night air was cool, but not enough so to make me actually cold. There was a light breeze that fluttered a few flyaway's that had managed to escape my pins. I tried to discretely tuck those stray hairs back, but they always seemed to escape.

The ride was only a few minutes long and Justin helped out when we arrived at our destination. Justin led me inside and told the waiter his name. The man smiled and nodded his head before grabbing two leather-bound menus and leading us into the heart of the restaurant. There were other couples, although I noticed we were the only ones who were on our own without a wedding ring, chaperone or other couple. We were silent for a few minutes before the waiter arrived to take our drink and dinner orders. As soon as he left I took a sip of water and finally looked at the restaurant.

"They're all staring." I whispered.

"Who?" Justin asked, completely unphased.

"Everyone around us. It's just like being at the Running Horse all over again." I sighed. "There's just so much gossip."

"It's a way of life." Justin shrugged.

"Then again I am sure we look… weird. I mean we are the only ones here that look like they should be courting. I mean, we know we aren't, but all of those other people… who knows what they could be thinking?"

"What happened to the girl from Forks? The one who ran her own Inn and did not care what the others thought?" Justin asked.

"The city brings everything into perspective, I guess." I shrugged.

"I hope it's only changed your perspective and not who you are." Justin asked.

"Of course not." I replied. "Once we get back to Forks, I'll make sure everyone knows I haven't changed."

"Well I have a question then for you."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Dara, we've been friends for a while and I… I don't really know how to ask this… Dara, will you allow me to court you? Will you give me that pleasure, that honor?" Justin asked. He took my hand in his and rubbed his thumbs over mine.

I was silent. I wasn't sure how to answer him. I mean, Justin has been my friend since forever, but I never really thought of him as more than that. I never even thought he'd ask.

"Now would be the time to say something…" Justin said with a nervous laughter. "Please Dara? Your father accepted and your mother was overjoyed."

"I… I… Justin, I just really don't know what to say." I said quietly.

Luckily the waiter decided to show up once more. He placed our food down in front of us and I soon found an excuse to not talk to Justin. As I ate my lobster and shrimp dinner I tried to figure out what I would say. Actually, I was trying to wrap my mind around everything. I had gotten used to the idea I would watch Bella get married and raise kids, becoming an aunt to them, and grow old by myself. I was fine with that idea. I had the Running Horse to keep me busy and I really wasn't all that used to thinking of any of the young men in the village as prospective husbands. By the time we were finished with dinner I could tell that Justin was agitated and I really couldn't blame him.

I tried to break the silence by commenting on the splendor of my meal and how I'd never though I'd get to try such exotic foods, but Justin only nodded while he continued to eat his prime rib. I sighed and remained silent while I finished my dinner.

"Justin, please let me think about it. I never even dreamed that this could be an option for me." I said.

"I will give you an answer by the time we get back, I promise." I said. I tried to reach out to Justin to reassure him, but he pulled back. It broke my heart and I really didn't want to think about how this is going to ruin our friendship if I said no or if I said yes and something happened later down the road.

We left the restaurant completely stressed. I knew this was supposed to be a nice, relaxing dinner, and obviously a celebratory one, and I had gone and ruined that. Needless to say, that night I went to sleep with so much on my mind I don't think I got twenty minutes of sleep at one time.

oOoOoOo

The next morning I was still pretty tired. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and grimaced at the circles under my eyes. Thank god for make up so I could at least look nice even if I felt like crap. I sighed as I finished putting my hair up and putting on my riding dress. As I clasped the necklace Justin had given me yesterday a fresh wave of guilt washed over me. I couldn't believe the events of last night still and I really did not want to face him today. I took the necklace off and set it down. I knew Justin wanted to leave soon so I finished getting everything packed before picking everything up. Justin was outside packing all of his things into the cart. He had some room left for me so I quietly set my things there and went about helping him. There was a lot of tension and it only made me jumpy.

"Are you ready?" Justin asked.

"I am…" I said. I wasn't sure if he was looking for an answer or meant ready to go. "Justin… I…"

"Yes?" He asked. I could see a spark of hope light up in his eyes and I sighed quietly.

"I'm scared to say yes, but I'm going to. I just don't want something to ruin our friendship…" I sighed.

"Really?" Justin asked. I knew he had only heard the first part and not the second.

"But you have to agree that if it doesn't work or doesn't look like it's going to work we'll go back to being friends." I said.

"Of course." Justin grinned. "I… Dara, you don't know how happy you've made me."

"I think I have an idea." I laughed. "Can you help me put the necklace on?" I held up the necklace to emphasize my point.

"Of course!" Justin grinned. He took the necklace from me and gently draped it around my neck. It didn't escape my attention how his fingers lingered on the skin of my neck for a few seconds longer than they really needed to.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked as I turned back around.

"Yup, everything is ready." Justin said proudly. He helped me onto my horse before checking that the wagon was securely hitched to his own steed. We led the horses back onto the main rode that headed back home. I still couldn't shake the feeling I'd made a mistake when I accepted Justin's offer, but looking over at him and his extremely large smile, I couldn't help but smile as well. Hopefully the feeling would go away in a day or two and we could actually work on this relationship without me worrying so much.

* * *

**A/N**- Hey guys! This little reminder seemed to work so well last chapter that I'm doing it yet again. Ok, there's the button… click it and let me know what you think! It takes less than a half a minute really… could you spare that for me? Please?


	7. Rescued

**A/N**- Even though there are no reviews… again… I am still updating this chapter super early because it's a holiday. Now, because I'm doing this I really do expect some reviews!!

* * *

Once again I found my butt becoming extremely sore. It was almost burning in the seat from me sitting down for so long. It doesn't help that I'm still not all that experienced in riding horses. Justin looked like he was perfectly happy on the back of his horse. Then again he did ride more often than I did. I'm guessing he's not even feeling any pain. I sighed and rolled my neck, closing my eyes for a moment and relishing in the silence around me. There were a few leave rustling quietly, but over all the forest was quiet. Hm… I wonder where all of the animals are.

"Justin, are there usually no animals out?" I asked.

"What are you talking about, Dara?" Justin asked.

"Stop and listen. There's no life in the forest. At first I thought it was nice and calming, but now it's sort of unsettling."

Justin was silent for a moment, but he did stop his horse. He looked down at his horse's neck and seemed to be listening like I asked him too.

"Let's just keep moving. I don't want to find out why they aren't here." Justin said.

I instantly agreed and kicked Chase's side and he lurched into a quick walk. Apparently he had also picked up on the uneasiness around me or maybe he realized how nervous I was. Justin and his horse were keeping up as well. Chase started to pull on the reins a bit, almost causing me to drop them the first time he did it. His pace picked up and I had to keep his head relatively tight on his neck to keep some control. This only made him worse and he started going side to side and backwards.

"Justin!" I called.

Justin looked back and he unlatched the cart and started riding over to me. Before he was able to get to me, Chase bolted. He reared up high on his hind legs, causing me to fall off and land in the dirt. I moaned as the pain engulfed my back and head.

"Dara!" Justin yelled. I could see him continuing over to me, but then his own horse bolted.

That's when I heard it… a deep and long howl. It was the wolves! Bella had been right about the wolves. That was why there were no animals in the forest and that's why the horses were so nervous. I looked around only to see the cart that Justin had left behind. I was able to get to my feet, but my head was pounding and I was slightly dizzy. I made my way over to the cart and tried to get on so I'd have some defense from the wolves, even though it probably wouldn't really help.

Everything was quiet once again and I couldn't hear where the wolves went. They had to have been close to make the horses act like they did. Did they go after the horses? Are they bidding their times? Did they not even care and just move on? So many questions ran through my head as I continually snapped my head around.

I took a breath and was about to get off the cart when I heard it… a twig snapped. I instantly stiffened again and ducked by the crate I was standing at. It took a few minutes before I finally saw one. It was just a shadow right behind a tree, but I saw the large animal. It was larger than I expected and I knew I didn't stand a chance against the wolf and any of his friends. I saw another shadow move from the corner of my eye and my head snapped to the side. This wolf was even closer. Then another one came even closer. They slowly started to move closer and eventually they all stepped out of the trees and onto the path.

"Justin!" I screamed. "JUSTIN! Justin, come back!"

Of course now Justin decides to disappear… I thought he was able to control his horse. He should have been able to at least come and grab me before leaving again!

The next thing I saw made me scream even louder. The wolves started to morph. Their bones snapped and their muzzles retreated into their faces. They were men! The wolves were men… and the men were werewolves? I continued to scream as they continued to come closer.

"Will you shut up?" One of them growled. I instantly snapped my mouth closed.

"She has a heartbeat…" One of the other ones said.

"Yet she smells…"

"Like me?" A deep voice growled. A man jumped out of the trees and landed in front of the cart in front of me. It was James. I could tell from his hair, his stance, his voice, and even his smell. It was masculine while also very earthy.

"I told you I smelled a leech." One growled. He instantly turned back into a wolf and seemed ready to pounce. James cocked his head to the side and seemed to be looking at the one who changed.

"I didn't expect to have this much fun tonight." James grinned. "What a pleasant surprise."

"You were going to enjoy a snack soon if we didn't intervene?" One of the others asked.

"Not exactly." James replied. "Why are you following humans now? You are out of your territory… a very dangerous move."

"What do you know?" One of the others asked. I could easily tell he was getting worked up. His muscles kept clenching and unclenching while he continuously glared at James.

"I know that the werewolves think of themselves as almighty and yet it takes a pack to take a single target down. Quite pathetic if you asked me."

"Yet we always take our prey down." This stranger joined is companion and changed into his canine form. Now only one man stared looking at James.

"Are you going to turn too? It won't be as fun snapping your neck." James taunted.

The man growled and joined his companions. They were all growling at James and James was responding, although not quite so loudly. Before I could blink a wolf jumped. James' movements were just as fast, if not faster. He threw the wolf against a tree. The other two instantly launched into an attack, although this time together. James was able to throw one off while the other latched on to his other arm. James roared in pain, but ran at a speed I had never seen (and could barely see) and rammed the wolf against a tree. I flinched as the wolf yelped and fell off of James' arm. The wolves circled back around and circled him.

This time I could see him. His pale face, cocky smile, and deep red eyes. They were gloating as they floated over each of his opponents. I couldn't understand how he was so cocky when these things surrounded him.

I took the time to realize that they were all focused on each other, and no one was paying attention to me. I quietly slipped off of the cart and backed into the protection of the trees, although I'm still not too sure how safe they really are. Of course it's now when I think about the fact there could be other wolves in the forest. Now is not the time to think bout that… When I realized no one had noticed I was in the forest I started running. I admit I wasn't running fast considering I was in a dress and riding boots.

I don't know how long I'd been running, but eventually I stopped to catch my breath. I had never exerted that much energy and my body was reminding me of that now. I could feel my calves tightening and my quads already becoming sore. My breathing was hard and heavy and I placed a hand over my chest. A few strands of my hair stuck to my face with the help of the sweat on my forehead.

"You know it's not nice to run away without saying thank you."

I yelled and spun around before backing up and into a tree. James dropped to the ground from a tree. His white shirt had been torn and at some point ripped from his pants. There were a few spots of blood on his shirt, but I didn't see any open wounds.

"James?" I asked.

"You were expecting someone else?" He asked.

"I just… I'm not sure… what were they?" I asked.

"Werewolves. They're an annoying bunch, aren't they? They can't seem to get it through their thick skulls and egos that they aren't the supreme species."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry… I must be confusing you." James grinned. His smile was cocky again and his eyes seemed to darken a bit. "And we most certainly won't want that." James walked over to me and placed a cool hand on the side of my neck.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Now that would ruin the surprise." James said.

Before I knew it, I was on his back and he was dashing through the forest. When my mind caught up to what was going on, I closed my eyes and pressed my head into James' shoulder. I heard a rumble in his chest and I could only guess that he was laughing. James ran for what felt like forever, but eventually he did stop. My eyes were still closed and my arms were still locked around his neck when he unceremoniously dropped me. Instantly my legs tried to plant themselves under me, but didn't make it in time and I fell to the ground. I made my way back up, groaning as my legs tried to protest thanks to the muscles I had overworked by running.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I asked.

"I told you it would ruin the surprise." James said. "Welcome to my home, my lair."

James pushed open a rod iron gate to show of a large mansion. There were trees growing almost everywhere. The side of the house was almost completely covered in ivy. It almost seemed as though no one had been here for years.

"This is all yours?" I asked.

"Laurent is here as well." James said nonchalantly. "Although I do not believe he is here at the moment. He is probably hunting."

"If this is yours, shouldn't you have servants? Shouldn't they do the hunting and you and Laurent do whatever Lords do?" I asked.

"And what do Lords do?" James asked.

"I don't know… shouldn't you know?" I retorted.

"I don't spend much time here. It's been in the family for generations." James said.

"Then why are we here now?" I asked.

"It's the closest place and Laurent knows to come here." James replied. "Here's a bedroom, I figure you know what to do."

"What are you expecting? I'm not going to whore myself out to you." I said, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly.

"Don't worry, I wasn't expecting you to." James grinned. "It wouldn't be fun that way, anyway."

"So why am I here then? I was just heading home when your friends interrupted me."

"Those were not my friends." James growled. "They were mere entertainment for a minute."

"Ok… one question answered. Let's try another easy one. Why am I here?"

"That one I haven't really figured out yet."

"Then let me go home." I said. "I won't tell anyone about the werewolves and whatever you are. Just let me go home."

"Sorry sweetheart, but that's not going to happen." James said. He circled around me till he was facing me. His nose was almost touching my own. One of his hands came up and lightly lifted a lock of my hair to his nose. He inhaled deeply and growled quietly. "You see, you just smell too tempting. I can't figure out why you're so tempting, but I intend to find out."

"So I'm your prisoner until then."

"Last time I checked, I shaved you from those wolves." James growled.

"But you won't go home… so I'm still a prisoner."

"If that's the way you want to look at it." James shrugged. "It really is up to you. Now you can either explore or you can stay in the bedroom. It's up to you really. Just know I won't come looking for you if you get lost."

"Really? I beg to differ. I think you would come to find me." I replied defiantly. "I mean after all, I am just so tempting…"

James growled as he glared at me before disappearing in the hall, and I mean literally disappearing. I walked into my room and surveyed it. A large king sized bed sat in the center and a simple vanity on the far wall. The roomed seemed to match James' description of no one living here for years except there were still no cobwebs anywhere. Obviously James had to have someone here to clean it. I walked deeper into the room and sat down on the bed. The comforter was amazingly thick and I seemed to sink into it as though it was water. I quickly laid down and sighed as my muscles instantly relaxed. Of course it was only seconds till I was asleep.

oOoOoOo

When I woke up I noticed that it was dark outside. I pulled back one of the heavy curtains and saw the moon hanging in the sky and a thick layer of fog clinging to the trees. There seemed to be a slight wind as well since the leaves were all swaying back and forth.

"Good your awake." I spun around to see James standing by the door. His face was stern and he had one hand at his side and the other still on the door. "You need to come downstairs."

"Why?"

"We're deciding what to do. Laurent and I don't want to stay here longer than we have to."

"Then let me go home!" I said, a bit louder than I probably should have.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but as we've already discussed, that's not going to happen." James said.

"You realize Justin has probably been back to the scene right? He'll know I'm gone and there will be a search."

"Your right, they're already looking through the forest. Too bad some of your things had gone missing." James gloated.

"You stole from us?" I yelled. "I can't believe I let you stay at the inn! Did you steal anything there as well?"

"No. That was purely a business adventure." James replied dryly. "Now are you coming or are you going to stay here?"

I was silent, but I started walking towards him, hoping he figured out that I was coming with him. He looked at me curiously, but when I walked past him he seemed to understand. He glided past me and walked a few steps ahead of me. We wound down a few halls, down a staircase, and through a few rooms. Finally we came upon a library or study. There were a few bookshelves on three of the walls, but there was also an elegant desk. Laurent was lounging on a couch, not really caring about anything. James instantly walked behind the desk and sat down in the overly large leather chair. I stood where I had come in, not quite sure where to sit.

"You can sit down." Laurent said, sweeping his arm over the room and various chairs. James rolled his eyes from the table. I sat down in the one closest to the door and farthest from the two men in the room. "How are you enjoying your time here?"

"I wouldn't know… I've been here less than a day and slept through most of it." I said.

"You've had a trying day. I'd be surprised if you didn't." Laurent said. "When I came back I was surprised to find James in your room watching you."

"Laurent!" James growled.

"You were watching me?"

"He has been… for the past few nights actually." Laurent said as though it was common knowledge. James' growl only got louder and more menacing.

"Wait… was that you in Blythe? You were the reason why my window was open?" I asked. James just looked down at some papers in front of him. His growl had lessened, but I could still hear a little bit of the rumbling. "And what is with you and the growling? I swear… you are like some kind of animal. Are you sure you're not a… what was it? A werewolf?"

Laurent broke out in laughter immediately and James glared at the two of us. "I promise you I am not a mutt."

"I wouldn't know… you don't care to explain anything to me." I replied innocently.

"I like you." Laurent laughed. I smiled sweetly at him in thanks.

"She's getting on my nerves." James growled.

"Why am I here and what are you? Those are two very simple questions that could be answered rather quickly." I said. "Then I can leave."

"I'm not answering either and you're not leaving." James growled. "Now why don't you just get that through your head and stop annoying me? I thought women were supposed to be quiet."

"Meh, I don't exactly conform to society's norms." I shrugged.

"I could tell… spending a day with a man not your brother and without a chaperone? Even going to dinner with him?"

"You were in Blythe! I knew I saw you, but I was quite sure…" I said.

"You just contradicted yourself, my dear." James replied dryly. "And yes I was in Blythe."

"What were you doing? Stalking me?"

"As much as I'm sure you'd love to think so… no I wasn't. I was looking into a few business transactions." James replied.

"Then why were you watching me sleep?" I asked.

"I wasn't." James growled.

"Then why didn't you deny it till now?" I knew I was digging my grave, but I couldn't help myself. I had never met a man who infuriated me anymore than James. Now I wished I hadn't spent so many days thinking about him. Obviously it was a waste of my brain power.

"Why won't you just shut up and remain quiet." James growled. I could see the muscles in his hands tighten then relax.

"James, relax. It's a good sign she has some fire. It shows that she has a spirit." Laurent said. "I still like her."

"So we've heard." James growled. "What are your plans for the future now, my friend?"

"Well it depends on two things. Are we willing to help the Cullens and what are your plans with your lioness?"

"I'm not sure about the Cullens, but the wolves are coming quite close to our lands now. I don't want them ruining anything." James said.

"Do we know if tonight was the first night they came so close?" Laurent asked.

"It's the first night I've seen them this far, but I don't know how long they've been venturing out here." James sighed. "I'm guessing we'll have a few nights hunting and then a final hunt to get rid of them permanently."

"So you didn't kill them today?" I asked. "They're still out there? They could get to Forks! They could get to my parents… or Bella!"

"They won't head that close to where they don't need to be." James said. "And no I didn't kill them. As soon as they realized you were gone they took off into the forest. You should be happy I found you. They probably would have killed you."

"Why? What did I do?"

"James apparently titled you as his." Laurent sighed. "And since he was making some nightly visits his scent lingered on you."

"Going to deny you were watching me now?" I challenged James.

"I was doing research on my prey. The hunt is no fun if you know nothing of what you're hunting for."

"So I'm your prey now? What, were you going to attack even if the werewolves didn't?"

"I wasn't sure yet." James said before turning his attention back to Laurent. "So we'll help with the wolves, but only because they're coming too close."

"We'll need to go see the Cullens again, whether you want to or not. They know more about the wolves since they've lived around them more." Laurent said.

"We'll do that in the coming days. The wolves are too close right now for us to leave." James said.

"And what of Miss Dara?" Laurent asked.

"I'm going home." I said defiantly.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you aren't?" James sighed.

"See I am a prisoner here! I'm being kept against my will!" I yelled.

"I'm locking her in her room." James growled.

"You really shouldn't annoy him so much. This is the longest I've seen him hold out on a human." Laurent sighed.

"Human? So you aren't human?" I asked. "I knew it!"

"You haven't told her?" Laurent asked.

"NO!" I yelled, glaring at James. His head was in his hands as though he had a migraine.

"Don't Laurent… that will be discussed another time." James said.

"James, she has a right to know what kind of danger she's in!" Laurent said. "She's like a rabbit that's traveled into the pumas' den!"

"Too bad. Maybe she'll learn to hold her tongue." James said.

"I wouldn't know if I didn't know how much danger I was in." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"A lot." James said.

"You have no idea how much trouble you're really in." Laurent said. "Be thankful for each breath you take."

I looked between the two men… or male things that were in the room with me. I really wasn't sure what they were really talking about. Maybe they were lying to me and just joking? One look at both of their faces told otherwise. James seemed to be getting some sort of sick pleasure out of all of this.

"It's time for the little rabbit to go to sleep." James said.

"What?" Once more, faster than I could comprehend or see, James had me swept up. This time he had me over his shoulder though. He was holding my legs just above my knee and I was bent over his shoulder. I tried to fight it, but James didn't budge. While it took a few minutes to get downstairs, it only took mere seconds to get back to the room where James had decided that I'd be staying. He deposited me on the bed before returning to the door.

"I wouldn't suggest running through the forest tonight…" James grinned. He swiftly closed the door and I heard the lock click shut.

I was seething. My blood was boiling under my skin. I couldn't understand anything! If all I had to do was say yes to Justin the first time he asked to get home then I would have! Or even if I had to say no and live with him being mad at me everyday! I just want to be home with my parents, with Bella. I was slowly calming down as I thought about everyone at home. James had said they were already searching, but were they really or was he just saying that?

"You really are trying to get yourself killed."

I looked up to see Laurent standing in front of my closed door.

"How'd you get in?" I asked.

"James is not the only skilled hunter in this class." Laurent said. He broke out in a smile and held up a silver key before hiding it once more. "You should really understand that he's dangerous, that I'm dangerous as well. I just don't have the same temper issue as James."

"You seemed calmer." I said quietly.

"Yes well, it's taken some time to learn to control my emotions." Laurent said. "For tonight, please take James' advice and don't try to escape. All of the predators will be out tonight. You most likely wouldn't make it a few feet outside the gates…"

"I get the point." I said.

"Just making sure. We wouldn't want to loose such a spark." Laurent said. He bowed his head slightly before opening the door and slipping out and locking the door once more.

I didn't instantly fall asleep. The nap I had taken earlier made sure I didn't. I sat at the head of the bed and brought my knees up to my chest. I rested my head on my knees and thought about everything.

Exactly what kind of danger was I in? Obviously it was lethal…

What were my parents and Bella doing? My mother must be in hysterics and Bella… who knows about Bella. She's quiet, but she doesn't show extreme emotions most of the time.

The biggest question lingering in my head was still, what were they? What were James and Laurent and even the Cullens that made them so dangerous?


	8. Moving Again

**A/N**- Alright, who else is mad at FF for not letting anyone log in? Well, I'm more annoyed than anything. Anyway, here's the next installment. I'm happy I'm able to post this now because I leave TONIGHT for conference champs… So, enjoy (and review)!

**Romance4ever**- I loved reading your reviews as you went through the chapters! I'm happy you're enjoying this story as well as FD.

**Lcogle**- They're learning, don't worry… plus they'll have some help soon as well. Thanks for the reviews!

**Sesshy13**- Well, I'm glad you like the last chapter, but I hope you think they only get better!

* * *

The first morning I woke up, my door was still locked. I sat on my bed completely irritated. I couldn't believe James would claim I wasn't a prisoner and then lock me in a room! I looked at the windows, but they were locked from both the inside and outside. There was no reason to even lock it from both sides, but I wasn't about to question it. Especially since James had been apparently watching me sleep. Eventually Laurent came in with food and talked to me for a bit. I was definitely warming up to Laurent, even if I wasn't with his friend. James would come in every so often, but we would also usually end up bantering, causing him to growl in annoyance and storm out. Again, I staid up longer than I wanted, watching life go by without me. I kept the curtains open so the comforting moonlight could fill the room.

When I woke up the next morning, I thought it was still night. The covers had been pulled shut tightly, letting no light in. I pushed one curtain to the side and saw that the sun was indeed in the sky and by the looks of it, had been for a while. I ran my hands over my face before sitting up. My body was sore from my little jog the day before and I was definitely feeling it now. I got out of bed and noticed my suitcases sitting at the end of the bed. I went through the trunks and found the dresses that I had brought with me as well as the new ones I had just bought. I quickly found a new dress since the dress I had been wearing my current dress for far too long.

After changing dresses I walked out of my room, thankful that the door had been unlocked. I started wandering the halls, not exactly sure where to go. I just followed where my feet led me, eventually finding my way back to the study from last night. Of course the room was empty and the rest of the manor seemed to mimic the silence. I wasn't too sure where else to go so I decided to go exploring. I just hoped I was right and James _would_ come find me if I got too lost.

I found a large dining room, a ballroom, a kitchen, various bedrooms, a huge library (which I promised myself I would come back to), multiple bathrooms, sitting rooms, and game rooms. All in all, the house was massive. I'd heard stories of Ruthridge, mainly from it's glory days, but I could never imagine this. Sure it was a bit run down compared to the stories, but James had claimed he didn't stay here often so he had no need to keep it clean all of the time. Though I am surprised he hasn't found servants to tend to him and Laurent while they are here.

Once I was done exploring I found my way back to the library. I walked through the various isles until I found a few books. I had heard of them, but had never actually seen them. First edition copies of Jane Austen novels, Moby Dick, and a few others were sitting before me. I gingerly touched their bindings before taking down Moby Dick. I curled up on a seat and started reading.

"There you are!" Laurent called from the door. I looked up, completely surprised since I had been absorbed in the book.

"Good morning, Laurent." I said.

"Morning? My dear, it's late afternoon! Aren't you even hungry?" Laurent asked.

"Um… I guess now that I think about." I said. My stomach was pretty hungry and I was sure it was about to start rumbling since I had finally acknowledged it.

"Well we have some food for you, if you care to come to the dining room?" Laurent said. I nodded and stood up slowly. My legs had fallen asleep over the hours and now they were tingling. I carefully put the book back where I had found it before accepting Laurent's arm. He happily led me back through the halls until we reached the dining room I had seen earlier.

"And where were you?" James asked from his seat. He was lounging languidly.

"In the library." I said.

"How long were you planning on staying there? Until you got hungry? Until you realized I wasn't coming to look for you?" James asked.

"Because I'm sure Laurent came to look for me just because he wanted to." I said. "And I was reading by the way. You have an amazing library going to waist."

"I told you I'm not here often. I also don't like to waist time to read." James said casually. I knew Bella would have most likely tried to kill James for that comment, but I just sat down and brushed it off.

Laurent placed a plate with roast chicken with various vegetables in front of me. I thanked him with a smile before starting to eat the food in front of me. I noticed neither of them were eating, but were instead watching me eat.

"Aren't you eating?" I asked.

"We've already had dinner. You've been gone longer than you thought." Laurent said. "I'm surprised that you didn't notice all the time you spent reading."

"Well it's not like I can track the sun since all of the blinds are closed so tightly in this place. I didn't even know I had slept so long… I actually thought it was still early in the morning."

"The sun can be harmful to the furniture and since this is an unexpected trip, we didn't spend time trying to get ready." Laurent explained.

"So you two have been together for a while then." I said.

"We have known each other for quite some time, yes." Laurent nodded.

"Why so quiet James?" I asked, turning my attention to him.

"Why do I need to say anything?" James replied casually.

Damn, he had a point.

"You'll have to excuse James. He tends to be the more observant type." Laurent said.

"It's fine." I replied. "If he doesn't talk then we don't have to. So, when do I get to go home? I appreciate your hospitality and all, but I really should be getting home. My mother is probably having an emotional breakdown right now."

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't seem as though that's possible." Laurent said.

"Great, are you on James' side now?" I asked.

"There's just been too much going on." Laurent said. "Plus, we're leaving."

"You're going to be leaving me here alone? You better not expect me to stay locked up in my room while you two are gone."

"Please, shut up." James growled. "You're coming with us. I wouldn't trust to leave you alone here."

"Not like you care about this place." I muttered. "Where are _we_ going?"

"To the Baldwin Manor to see the Cullens. They have invited us to spend some time with them." Laurent said.

"That's nice. When do we leave?"

"Today, as soon as you're done."

"Wait, don't we have to go through Forks to see them?" I asked. "Why can't you just drop me off on the way?"

"Get over it, you're not going home for a long time." James growled. "And no, Forks is not the only way to get to the Baldwin Manor. We'll be traveling through the forest."

"You're joking right? The forest?" I asked. "The wolves are still out there and who knows what other animals!"

"They won't be an issue." Laurent said casually. "Plus we'll be able to get there faster, most likely before sunrise."

"How far is it?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be able to sleep." Laurent said.

"You're going to run again, aren't you?" I asked looking at James specifically.

"For part of the time probably." He replied.

"How can you even run that fast?" I asked.

"I just can." James replied.

"You realize this is just making me believe you're not human more and more, right?" I asked.

"I know and I don't care." James said. "You're done, let's go."

"No I'm not!" I yelled.

"Then stop talking and start eating." James growled.

I frowned, but did as I was told. However, I wasn't going to do completely as I was told. I took my sweet time, savoring each bite. Laurent smiled as he caught on while James frowned at my slow pace. He knew he was glaring at me from the other side of the table, but I didn't really care. He'd have to get use to the fact I wasn't one to be ordered around constantly. As I finally started to become full I noticed James growling in annoyance. His frown had only deepened as the minutes dragged on. Laurent continued to smile at both of our reactions, but made no move to do anything.

"That was very good, thank you Laurent." I said.

"I hate to tell you, but it was James who arranged your dinner." Laurent said.

"Well then, that was a very good dinner, surprisingly, thank you James." I said.

"My pleasure, my lady." James grinned, returning my sarcasm.

"Now, we can go." James said.

"What about clothes?" I asked. "Are we just staying for a day?"

"It has already been handled, no need to worry, Ms. Dara." Laurent said.

"Right… so shall we go?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure exactly how I was supposed to travel with them since they were 'running' again.

Luckily, when James said we were running again, it was only down to a stable that was probably a half-mile from the estate. James started to talk to the man who owned the horses while Laurent stood patiently to the side. I walked up to one of the stalls and started petting the horse's nose. The horse seemed indifferent to the action and kept eating its hay.

"We're getting two horses." James said.

"Only two?" I asked. I knew how this was going to end up. I was going to have to ride with someone and I'm pretty sure that someone is going to be James.

"Yes, only two. He can't spare any more." James said.

The man rushed to get the horses ready and James paid him as soon as the reins were in his hand. Laurent mounted his horse while he waited for James. I stood in the middle, not sure where to go. James came up behind me and without warning lifted me onto his horse. He got on behind me and grabbed the reins. There was barely any room so I was stuck being squashed between James and the saddle horn. I struggled for a bit, trying to become more comfortable. James just squeezed me tighter until I stilled. I sighed and eventually relaxed into James' chest.

oOoOoOo

When I woke up, I was back in James' arms. I had been handed to Laurent partially through the trip and woke up then, although apparently I didn't wake up this time. A sliver of the moon was hanging in the sky, causing the forest to be darker than normal. I felt a bit more comfortable since the forest still seemed somewhat familiar. I nestled my head into James' cool neck, not caring that it was James and he did annoy me constantly.

"It's nice of you to wake up." James said.

"Mmhmm." I muttered. I felt my eyes closing a bit anyway and debated fighting it or not.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Close to two in the morning. We still have a few more hours." James said.

"Aren't you guys tired? Especially since you're carrying me?" I asked.

"Not at all." Laurent said. "However, James, we should probably eat soon."

"We will." James said simply.

There was something about horse's gate that seemed to lull me to sleep. I wrapped my arms around myself and nuzzled my head into James' chest. I thought I heard James' breathing pause for a second, but I was on the border of sleep and reality seemed to mix in with unconsciousness.

oOoOoOo

After another day and a half, we broke through the forest and we found ourselves on the banks of a lake. It was so beautiful. The trees began to scatter around the lake so that on the far side was a emerald green bank. It would have been perfect for a picnic. A few ducks and other birds were floating quietly on the lake while others were sleeping on the muddy banks.

"I wonder if there are in fish in there…" I mumbled.

"There are. The Cullens make sure of it." Laurent said.

"So we're already on Baldwin property?" I asked.

"We have been for some time. They own quite a bit of the forest. The sons enjoy going out hunting." Laurent explained. "Over all, the Baldwin estate is quite large. The manor itself almost seems like just a dot."

"I'm guessing they have a village or small town as well then?" I asked.

"They do as well as multiple farms and even a small ranch." Laurent said.

"A ranch?"

"They raise cattle for food. It's sold all over and is known to be some of the best." Laurent said. "I've had it before and I'd have to agree."

"Sounds good…" I said.

"I'm sure you'll have some while you're here. The Cullens don't spare any expenses." Laurent said.

The manor came into view after we walked up the grassy side of the lake. The Baldwin Manor was expansive. It wasn't as large as Ruthridge, but it was still amazing. The while walls were glistening in the sunlight and the windows seemed to sparkle. That's when I recognized it as the glass piece from the shop in Blythe.

"It's amazing, is it not?" Laurent asked.

"Breathtaking." I agreed.

James set me down and we walked up to the front of the manor. A few servants were at the door to greet us. I noticed how James flinched, but Laurent took everything in stride. The servants pointed to a sitting room right off of the foyer. I sat down in one of the plush chairs while Laurent and James chose to remain standing.

"Hello James, Laurent, and Ms. Cavalo! This is quite a surprise." I recognized Mr. Cullen from his stay at the inn.

"Mr. Cullen." I smiled.

"Call me Carlisle, please. Esme will be down in a moment." Carlisle said.

"And what about the rest of your family? Usually Baldwin isn't so quiet." Laurent said.

"They have gone to Mille. Edward is going to bring his new love interest here for a visit." Esme said as she came in.

"He has a love interest?" I asked. O god, Bella's going to be broken hearted.

"Don't worry dear, it's Bella. He's been quite taken with her since he met her." Esme smiled. "Is she your sister? I wasn't quite sure."

"No, she's my best friend." I said. "We've been running the inn together since my parents gave it to me."

"So you're like sisters?"

"Very much so. So Edward is bringing her here?" I asked.

"That he is. So I guess you'll be seeing your friend again." Esme said finally.

"Well that's nice since someone won't let me go home." I glared at James. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You're keeping her against her will?" Carlisle asked.

"Stay out of my life, Carlisle." James growled.

"Well then, what are you planning?" Carlisle asked. "I'm assuming something happened with the wolves and that's why you're here."

"They attacked Dara." James explained.

"Are you ok?" Carlisle asked, turning to me.

"I'm fine. It was James they went after." I said. "They said they found me though because I smelled like one of you. What I would really like to know is what are you?"

"You are keeping her against her will and you're not telling her what kind of danger she's in?" Carlisle asked.

"Again, with the danger issue!" I huffed.

"Dara, why don't you come to town with me? Alice wanted me to pick up a few dresses for her." Esme said. I knew she could sense all of the unease in the room.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said. I stood up and walked out of the room, thankful for the break from James. While Laurent was easy to get along with, I found James to be the challenge. I'm surprised I didn't kill him, or rather he didn't kill me while we were traveling here. Surely the Cullens nor anyone else would know the difference.

Esme led me through the halls and up a few staircases, including an incredibly ornate staircase in the ballroom. I thought we were leaving, but apparently we weren't. I was about to ask where we were going since surely they didn't have a tailor in the house when Esme looked back and smiled at me. She opened a door and showed me into a room.

"I thought we were going out to pick up the dresses?" I asked.

"We are, but I thought you might like to change first." Esme said. "This will be your room while you are here. There are already a few dresses in the closet for you." Esme walked over to a door in the far wall and slid it open. There were a multitude of dresses hanging inside. There were varying styles as well as colors. On the floor were shoes that had been matched with the dress that hung above it.

"Your daughters have beautiful dresses." I said as I looked through them.

"Some of these are Alice's and Rosalie's, but most are now yours." Esme said.

"And they came from Alice and Rosalie?" I asked, preying I was right.

"No, we bought them last week. Alice thought you might like them." Esme grinned. "Why don't you pick one out so we can get going?"

"Of course… it's just so hard to decide." I said. Eventually I picked out a light lavender dress, which Esme helped me put on. Once my hair had been brushed and pulled back once more, we made our way back downstairs. We ran into the three men we had left behind as they were now making their way out of the study.

"My, Miss Dara, you look lovely." Laurent said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You girls heading out?" Carlisle asked.

"We are now. We'll see you in a bit." Esme said.

We said goodbye to the three gentlemen before making our way out. There was a buggy outside the door, waiting for us. The driver helped us into the buggy before getting back onto his seat and snapping the reins for the horses to start. I was thrown back slightly, not used to be driven in a buggy.

"So Dara, how did you get caught up with James?" Esme asked.

"I was on the way home from Blythe when my horse threw me. Then some wolves, or rather werewolves closed in around me. James fought them while I ran into the forest. He found me a few minutes later. He took me back to Ruthridge and I've been forced to stay there since then. He even locked the door for a day so I couldn't get out."

"That does sound like James. He does go to the extreme to keep whatever holds his interest." Esme sighed. "We usually don't see him or Laurent often, but since the wolves have decided to take up residence in the forest we've been forced to work together."

"He said something about never being home…" I said.

"Yes, him and Laurent tend to travel quite often. Together they have three or four homes in various parts of the world." Esme explained.

"Figures." I mumbled.

The ride wasn't very long and it seemed to pass even quicker since Esme kept me involved in a conversation. When we got to town, I followed Esme to a few shops. I was about to try and help her with the bags when the driver seemed to appear from nowhere to gather the bags. He was gone as soon as all the bags were in his arms.

"Are you excited to see Bella?" Esme asked as we walked down the street.

"Very much so. I want to know what's going on back home." I sighed. "I'm worried about my parents and Bella… I'm sure my mother has been hysterical since Justin got home, if he got home."

"Being a mother myself, I can't even imagine having one of my babies go missing in the forest…" Esme said.

"James said there was a search party, but that was it. I just don't understand why I can't go home." I sighed.

"I'm sure James has his reasons. You've been smart though, not trying to runaway."

"Well, it's not like I had a choice. The windows in my room were locked from the inside and out." I sighed. "I really did think about it though."

"I figured you would. You don't strike me as someone who wouldn't be satisfied just being stuck inside." Esme said.

"It's not being stuck inside. It's the fact I've felt like a prisoner, like my freedom had been stripped away for no reason. I've been on my own for a few years now and suddenly I'm dependent on someone again. I'm just not used to it."

"I'm not surprised. I'm sure things will start to turn around soon. Plus Bella will be here tomorrow so you won't just be sitting around all day, I'm sure."

"I can't wait." I smiled.

"Let's head home. I'm sure the men are done talking business." Esme said. "Are you hungry? I'd love to cook something up for you. I really haven't had much time to cook lately."

"Anything you have in the kitchen is fine. I'm really not a picky eater." I said.

"No, no. You're our guest. I'd love to cook something… why don't we go to the store and find something that looks good?"

"Really?"

"Really. Oh, and money isn't an issue so I don't want you holding back." Esme said. "Whatever you want we'll get."

"If you're sure." I said.

We walked through the butcher as well as the local market and gathered armfuls of fresh vegetables, exotic fruits, and some of the nicest cuts of meat I'd ever seen. I also picked out some lamb, veal, and fish. I really couldn't believe that Esme would let me buy such extravagant food, but her smile only grew every time she paid for something. When I questioned why we would only get enough for Bella and me, Esme would explain that her family was on a special diet and tended to eat at odd times. It was yet another cryptic message, much like the ones I always got from James.

That night I sat in the kitchen with Esme as she fluttered around all of the equipment with grace and ease. She was so happy cooking, as though this was the sort of environment that she was born to be in. As soon as she was finished, she plated the steak with its sauce and the few vegetables we steamed. It seemed as though as soon as I ate a piece of the steak in my mouth, it melted. It was completely amazing. I'd never been able to taste anything like this before. It was even better than the restaurant that Justin had taken me to.

"Esme, this is amazing." I said. "It's so rich… so decedent."

"I'm glad you like it." Esme said proudly.

"I don't like it. I love it." I said as I took another bite. Esme just smiled and nodded her head.

When I was finished with the dinner, Esme surprised me with a bowl of fruit. One the top was a sweetened and whipped cream. I could have just had that all night and been happy. By the time I was full, I was ready to go to bed. My stomach had never been treated better and now it just wanted to rest and digest everything.

"There should be a nightgown in the closet. If you need any help, please let me know." Esme said.

"Of course." I said. "Thank you for dinner, again."

"It was my pleasure dear. I'll see you in the morning." Esme said.

"Till then." I said.

That night, I slept better than I had for more than a week. I was asleep as soon as I hit the pillow, comforted with the safety I felt in the Cullens' home as well as the knowledge Bella would be here in the morning.


	9. Sorting Through Feelings

**A/N**- Hey everyone. So I have some bad news… While I'm not going to be completely ignoring KD, I will be taking a small break to focus on school and life. There's just too much going on right now. I'll try to update in about 2-3 weeks. Don't hate me because I really don't want to stall this story, but it's something that I have to do. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Romance4ever**- I'm glad you like how everyone is written. Don't worry about James… he's working out his feelings…

**Lcogle**- You're right, Laurent does know quite a lot about his friend, sometimes more than James does. Victoria will be coming back in soon and I'm actually super excited about writing that because it's going to spice up the story a bit.

* * *

The first thing I did this morning when I woke up was look out my window for any sign of Bella and the rest of the Cullens. There were numerous clouds hanging in the sky, as there had been most of the past week, but I could still tell it was too early for the party to be arriving. I fell back onto my bed, sighing as I realized how early I woke up. It was only six o'clock and I there's no way I'll be able to go back to sleep now. I looked over at the closet and decided I might as well look through the dresses and find one to wear today. Knowing how many were in there, I knew it was going to take some time to go through them.

After putting on the lilac colored dress and a matching jacket, I made my way downstairs. My hair was still completely loose for the most part, but I had pulled the front back, almost making a crown of hair that wrapped around my head. A few servants were going about their chores, but they didn't pay any attention to me so I just kept walking. Since I wasn't too sure where anyone was, I decided to make a trip to the kitchen and put together some breakfast. I raided the refrigerator first before getting some bread out.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are and what do you think you are doing in my kitchen?" A voice snapped. I spun around and noticed a plump man standing across the kitchen from me.

"My name is Dara and I'm here with James and I'm making breakfast. I'm also pretty sure this is Lady Cullen's kitchen." I said.

"Ah! You're one of our guests! The one who I can actually cook for!" The man smiled. "My dear Miss Dara, please sit down. I shall make you your breakfast. You shouldn't have to work. Now, Lady Rothschild, what would you like?"

"Lady Rothschild? No, that's not me. I'm just staying with James and Laurent for now." I said.

"Really? O, simple mistake. Anyway, what would you like? Actually, will you trust me? I've been trying this new recipe and I would love an honest opinion. These bumbling servants don't know a thing." The man said.

"Go for it." I said. "Would you be opposed to me getting my own tea?"

"Of course! Maria can get you your tea. You can just relax. Maria!" The man yelled and a young woman walked out. "We need one hot tea."

"Yes, Marcel." The girl said. She curtsied quickly before running out again.

"You can go in the dining room, if you'd like." Marcel said.

"I'd actually like to watch you work. I like cooking, but I've never seen a master such as yourself work." I said.

"I like you, Miss Dara." Marcel grinned.

I sat before the bar, watching Marcel get everything ready. He scrambled a few eggs in a bowl before bringing out various vegetables and meats. He asked me what I preferred so I picked out some broccoli, onions, mushrooms, and diced ham. He poured a generous amount of each in the bowl and mixed everything together. After heating a pan he poured everything in. As the mix cooked, Marcel brought out some cheese and had me pick on. I picked a fresh Swiss cheese to go along with my breakfast. Marcel folded everything together, allowing the cheese to melt in the center. He garnished the mixture before placing the plate before me.

"This is amazing." I said as I took a bite. Maria had brought me my tea at one point so I had everything I needed for breakfast.

"I'm happy you like it. I'm calling it an omelet. You can have it made to order so it's cooked just the way you like."

"Mmmm…" I mumbled as I tried to break apart a string of cheese. Marcel laughed as he started cleaning up the pan and bowls from my breakfast. I took my time enjoying the meal and the mix of flavors. As I ate, Marcel continued to cook the morning meals for various servants who would take breaks and come in to collect their food.

"Dara, what are you doing down here?" James asked as he stormed over to me.

"Eating." I said, emphasizing my now empty plate and half full cup of tea.

"But here? In the kitchen?" James asked in disgust.

"I didn't know where everyone was." I shrugged.

"We were hunting." James said. "Now we're back so let's go." He took my arm and pulled me out of my seat.

"Thank you Marcel!" I called.

"Your very welcome Miss Dara!" Marcel called.

James pulled me through the halls until we came to what appeared to be a green house of some sort. There were some brightly colored plants growing here, breeds I'd never seen before. I walked around, pointedly ignoring James. He followed rather closely behind me, almost breathing down my back.

"Why are you so possessive over me?" I asked quietly.

"You interest me." James replied just as softly.

"Why?" I asked.

"We've been over this Dara, I just don't know." James said. Although he kept his voice low, I could tell he was starting to get annoyed. "For some reason I'm protective over you, which is why I followed you to Blythe. The city isn't exactly the safest place and I knew that boy couldn't take care of you. Then when the wolves appeared, I knew I had to jump in."

"Is there a reason for this protectiveness? Am I just some innocent creature you've decided to pity?"

"No… you'd never be a pity case." James said. "Every time I get to know you, something comes up. Usually we end up fighting, but you've been the only one to ever fight with me. Everyone else is too scared. I hate to say it, but I sometimes look forward to those fights. Especially since you get all red when you get mad."

"I'm so confused…" I said. "You like the fighting? Personally, I find it exhausting."

"It seems as though that's the only time I get to talk to you. I don't know what else to say. It seems as though you and Laurent are the best of friends and I'm stuck on the outside."

"Laurent just finds everything amusing. I doubt anyone could arouse a fight from him." I said.

"True…" James nodded.

"Why don't we try just talking then?" I asked.

"Talk about what?" James asked. "The weather?"

"It sucks." I said.

"I like it." James shrugged. "It gives everything an element of magic and mystery."

"I've never really thought of it like that." I said.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Rothschild, Miss Cavalo, but the Cullen children as well as Miss Swan have arrived." One of the servants said.

"Thank you." James said. I immediately dashed out, but James grabbed my arm and stopped me. "We aren't done talking yet."

"I know, don't worry." I said. James nodded and released my arm. I practically ran through the halls before coming to the main hall where everyone was just walking in. "BELLA!" I ran over and wrapped my arms around Bella. I was surprised at first that she didn't fall, but then I noticed how Edward was right next to her and keeping her up.

"Dara! We thought you were dead!" Bella said.

"Dead?" I asked. I turned around and glared at James who was standing in the hall from where I had just come. "See James! This is why I have to go home! I have to let people know that I'm fine and definitely not dead!"

"As I've said before, get over it. It will not be happening anytime soon." James said again. Great, we were right back to where we had started.

"Can I at least send a letter home? It would help comfort my parents and the others." I asked

"They've already had a funeral." Bella said quietly, almost too quietly.

"What?" I whispered.

"Girls, why don't the two of you go to Dara's room and talk?" Esme suggested. I don't know when she had joined us, but she had.

"Come on Bella, Esme's right." I said. I took Bella's hand and pulled her away from everyone else and up to my room.

"My parents had a funeral for me?" I asked as soon as I shut the door. I couldn't get my head around the fact they had already given up on me. It hadn't even been a week!

"They did. It was beautiful if it makes you feel any better."

"I wish this heartbreak was never there. Maybe I should never have gone to Blythe with Justin. O god, Justin. How is he doing?"

"He's torn up, to say the least. I know Charlie has had to hold your father back from killing him a few times. You made him a widower rather quickly."

"We would have had to been married for me to make him a widower." I sighed. I fell on the bed heavily and tried to figure everything out mentally. "I didn't want to accept him as a suitor in the first place."

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"It just didn't feel right. Sure we were friends, but I never really wanted anymore than that." I explained. I knew I never should have said yes to Justin… it only began all of my bad luck.

"Did it have something to do with a certain stranger you've been staying with for the past few days?" Bella asked, bringing me out of my reverie.

"James? No… I don't think so. James and I fight every time we're together." I sighed thinking about the breakthrough we had for a few short minutes. "What kind of relationship is that?"

"Maybe that's how you vent your feelings? Maybe you're fighting because you don't want to admit you have feelings for him?" Bella asked. When did she become such a love expert?

"When did you become a love guru?" I laughed.

"I'm merely throwing my thoughts out there. I know you Dara. I know you won't want to submit to feelings as strong as love without a fight." Bella said.

Love? Did she know she just said that? Love… that's a big word. I mean, I don't know if I even have feelings for James. Ok, that's a lie. I know I feel something, but it can't be love. All we do is fight! Well, except for earlier. What if Bella was right? What if the reason I was interesting to James was because he had feelings for me?

"Love? Bella, I doubt this is love. That's a strong word, a very strong word." I sighed.

"Which is why you're fighting it. Just think about it." Bella said.

I continued to think about what Bella said while trying to analyze my own feelings and James' actions. Ugh, this is all giving me a headache.

"Even if I was falling in love with James, I doubt he sees me as anything more than an interesting specimen that he was lucky enough to find." I said. There is no way James could find me interesting because of some feelings.

"What are you talking about? You sound like a madwoman."

"James won't let me go home because I'm interesting and he doesn't know why. He won't let me leave until he finds out why. It's really quite annoying." I sighed. I just wanted to see my parents and friends, why couldn't James just see that?

"Maybe you're interesting to him because he has feelings for you and he's not used to having feelings for a woman?" Bella said.

"Maybe you should quit working at the inn and open a love advice stand." I laughed, trying to ease the tension.

"Actually… your parents gave the inn to me, but since I was coming here with Edward, I declined the offer." Bella said.

"You did what?" I shrieked. "Please tell me the inn has not fallen into the hands of the harpies or some other idiot."

"No, the inn now belongs to Malory." Bella said. That instantly relaxed me. Bella and I could have our fun outside of Forks and the inn would be taken care of.

"O good." I said. "I would have been happy with chef as well, but Malory really is the best choice if neither of us are running it."

"It sounds as though you've already accepted that you aren't returning." Bella said.

"After being told I'm not so many times, could you expect anything else?" I asked.

"No, I guess not." Bella replied. "Are you staying here for a few more days? Or are you leaving with James soon?"

"I'm not quite sure. I haven't really talked to James or Laurent that much since we got here. I've been spending a lot of time with Esme."

"Esme is Edward's mother, right?" Bella asked.

"She is. Did he not tell you about his siblings and parents?" I was surprised Edward hadn't said anything about his family. Wasn't that something you went over as soon as you talk about at the beginning of a relationship?

"I met his siblings. I rode in a carriage with Alice and Rosalie." Bella said. I could tell it wasn't her favorite few hours. "We just really didn't talk much."

"Esme is Edward's mother. She's an amazing chef and she loves decorating. We have to get her to make us lunch! O, and dinner!" I said excitedly thinking about Esme's cooking last night.

"What time is it anyway?" Bella asked.

"About nine o'clock in the morning." I said as soon as I looked over at the clock. "You just missed breakfast, but I'm sure we could get something from the kitchen if you're hungry."

"I would love something to eat. I had a sandwich on the way here, but it really wasn't that much." Bella said as she looked down at her stomach.

"Come, we'll go down to the kitchen." I grabbed her hand and started to navigate all of the different halls until we came to the kitchen.

"How long have you been here?" Bella asked as she walked slightly behind me.

"Just over a half a day." I shrugged.

"And yet you know the halls so well." Bella stated.

"I've never really thought of it. I just remember the way Esme brought me."

Marcel and a few of the other cooks in the kitchen were cleaning up when Bella and I came in. Marcel was barking out orders and starting on a few of the mother sauces and what not for dinner. We stood there for a second until Marcel looked up. He instantly smiled at us and waved us over.

"Miss Dara, what are you doing back down here?" Marcel asked.

"Don't worry, I'm still full. My friend Bella, on the other hand, is hungry. She just arrived with the rest of the family and hasn't eaten much since she left Forks." I explained.

"Really? Now, we can't have that can we?" Marcel said. He looked thoughtful for a second before he was once again smiling. "Don't worry, I shall make sure your friend is well fed."

"Thank you, Marcel. We'll be out in the back patio." I said. I started to leave the kitchen when Marcel stopped us with more questions.

"I will have one of the girls bring your food out there. Miss Bella, what would you like? Anything special?"

"I'll pretty much eat anything." Bella said. I knew she wasn't lying either. When we first started running the Running Horse we didn't have a chef, so I tried cooking. Bella, unfortunately, was the one who got to try all of the food I made. Needless to say, before we found Chef, Bella ran the kitchen. My cooking skills have improved slightly, but Bella still doesn't like trying what I cook.

"Anything you don't like? Anything you'd prefer?" Marcel asked.

"Nothing too spicy. A little heat is nice, but that's all. I'm sure anything you cook will be delicious." Bella said.

"Miss Dara, I love your friend!" Marcel said happily. "My dear, I'm sure you will not be disappointed!"

"I'm sure I won't be." Bella replied with a smile.

"Alright Marcel, we'll see what you create soon." I said, stopping Marcel from going off on another rant. He nodded his head and started to break out a few items for Bella's breakfast as we left. I took my time leading Bella through the halls since she had yet to explore. I noticed her looking at the decorations and the occasional picture. However, our casual walk was interrupted by Laurent, who walking down from the other end of the hall.

"Where are you girls headed?" Laurent asked when we met in the middle.

"Out to the patio. Marcel is making some breakfast for Bella right now. Why don't you come join us, Laurent?" I asked.

"It is alright, my dear. I was planning on getting some rest for now. I will see you two later tonight." Laurent smiled apologetically, but kept walking.

"So that's James' friend?" Bella whispered as Laurent disappeared.

"Laurent, yes." I said. "They travel together and apparently between them have two or three homes."

"Doesn't James own Ruthridge?" Bella asked.

"He does, but apparently he rarely stays in it. That's where we were before coming here." I explained. I couldn't help, but smile as I thought of the grand house and some of the moments in it. "It dwarfs the Cullen's home."

"Seriously?" Bella asked in disbelief. I just nodded my head in confirmation.

I found us a table with a few seats around it that over looked the large lawn and the beginning of the forest. James, Laurent, and I had only passed through those trees just yesterday and I had no idea we were really that close to the house. I noticed Bella looking around at all of the different plants. She would probably love the greenhouse James and I were talking in earlier. One of the servant girls set down a tea and glass of orange juice before scampering off. I instantly went for the tea, especially since Bella usually prefers some sort of juice with breakfast.

"Miss Bella!" Marcel called as he walked up to us. He set down a plate in front of Bella while one of the other cooks gave Bella all of the necessary utensils. "So, we have simple chicken eggs scrambled, toast with a apple cinnamon butter, maple sausages, and some fruit."

"Chef Marcel, this looks amazing." Bella said as she took her first bite. I could smell it from my place across the table and it smelled amazing too. "And it tastes even better."

"Thank you, Miss Bella. I will be seeing the two of you for lunch." Marcel said.

"Actually, Marcel." Everyone looked back to the house where Edward was standing with Alice. "We were planning a picnic for a late lunch, early dinner. Could you have everything packed in a basket? O! I'll help you pack it! I need to go find a decent blanket though…" Alice dashed off with Marcel right on her heels. He was complaining about the sudden change in plans while she was listing off everything she would need.

"How is your breakfast?" Edward asked Bella. I'm pretty sure he didn't even register that I was here. I didn't mind though. I liked watching the two of them. Anyone could see that they had already fallen in love since they weren't exactly hiding it.

"It's wonderful." Bella said before taking another bite. "Would you like some?"

"I'm alright, thank you though." Edward said. "May I borrow Bella for a second, Dara?"

"Of course." I said with a nod of my head.

Edward helped Bella from her seat and led her inside the house. I couldn't see them anymore, but I could hear a few mumbled words. I didn't try to figure out what they were saying. Instead, I stole a piece of Bella's toast and the cinnamon apple spread that came with it. I had just finished my little snack when I heard James' very distinguishable voice coming from inside, then Edward's voice responding. Knowing that James just loved to create confrontations, especially with the younger Cullen men, I got up, hoping to be able to intervene. When I walked in I heard James say that we were leaving and Bella protest.

"Then let me stay here without you." I said, surprising everyone. I didn't look at Bella and Edward, only at James. Hopefully he realized he wasn't going to get away with this without another fight. "You won't let me go home, you can at least let me spend some time with my closest friend."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." James said.

"Why not, James? She wouldn't be in half the danger with us as she is with you." Edward said.

I was about to say something about the danger issue when James interrupted me.

"Dara, I want to speak with you… alone." James growled. I knew that growl. It wasn't a very good growl either. I knew there was no point in fighting with him here, especially in front of Edward or Bella so I started walking over to him. As I passed Bella I looked back at her, hoping to make her realize that we would talk more after I dealt with the idiot of a man who stood in front of me.

James said nothing as I joined him at the other end of the hall. Instead he just turned and started walking through the house. I followed quietly, mentally forming every attack I would need in order to get James to agree to let me stay at least. He stopped outside of the greenhouse and opened the door, but I kept walking.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"We had a decent conversation in there, I don't want to ruin that memory." I said.

"If I promise not to fight with you?" James asked. I looked at him skeptically before following him inside. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and waited for James to say something. Unfortunately, he seemed completely distracted.

"What happened to you?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence. James just snapped his head up and looked at me curiously. "I mean, you barely talk to me, we've barely fought. Something's changed."

"I've been thinking, a lot." James answered.

"About why I'm interesting?" I guessed.

"Mostly." James sighed. "The feelings you stir within me confuse me."

"What feelings?" I asked.

"I've never been so attracted to someone, I've never felt so protective over someone like I am over you. That's really why I went to Blythe. I wanted to stay near you. Then when I see you and Laurent talking with so much ease, I feel… I feel…"

"Jealous?" I asked carefully.

"I believe so." James sighed. "Laurent and I might compete over smaller things in life, but watching the two of you become so close just… I just don't know. That's why I pick fights with you sometimes, so that you're focus is on me."

"So pretty much, what you're telling me is that you have feelings for me?" I said.

"Yes." James sighed. His deep red eyes pierced into mine as he waited for my reaction.

"Well that's a relief." I said as I let out a breath.

"What?" James asked.

"I was starting to think I was the only one with actual feelings. I thought I was just interesting because I was the only one who fought with you since it's not like you would want to drink my blood or anything." I joked. James groaned and rolled his head, but when his eyes found mine again he was smiling.

"I know you've already told one young man that he could be a suitor, but Dara, please give me the chance to show you I'm not just a hunter." James said.

"Who knows… maybe I like the hunter side of you." I grinned.

"So is that a yes?" James asked.

"Why? Do you want to fight about it?" I asked with a playful smile.

"For once, no. I would like a straight answer." James said.

"Well then, for your straight answer… yes, I'd accept your offer." I said.

James grinned and started to stalk over to me, but I turned on my heels and started running. I laughed as I ran between the plants, trying to avoid James. As I tried to sneak between two small trees, James' arms snuck around my waist and pulled me back against him.

"I caught you, now what's my prize?" James whispered in my ear. The way his cool breath ran over my sensitive ear made me shiver.

"Hm… I don't know." I said before I got an idea. James' arms were just loose enough that I was able to turn around. As soon as I was facing him I wrapped my hand in his hair, pulled his head down, and pressed my lips to his. His hands instantly went to my hips and pressed me even closer to him.

"That was one of the best rewards I've ever gotten." James said.

"Hm… don't expect to get another one soon." I said as I wiggled out of James' arms.

"And why not?" James asked. He sounded like a child being told no for the first time.

"It's not respectable, especially for a lord such as yourself." I said. James groaned, but nodded in agreement.

"Well, look where I've found the two lovers." Laurent laughed from the door.

"Wait, how did you know? Everything just happened…" I said looking between Laurent and James.

"Since I could not go back to Forks to ask your father permission, I asked Laurent and Carlisle instead." James said. "I know how important tradition is for you so I found away around the problem. I hope Laurent and Carlisle are acceptable substitutes?"

"Of course." I said.

"Did you need something Laurent?" James asked.

"Do we know when we are leaving?" Laurent asked. "I'm sure if we are leaving soon, Dara would like some more time with her friend."

"James, I still don't want to leave." I whispered. "I don't know how much time I have with Bella, but I know I have more time with you."

"Some of the Cullens are going on a picnic, why don't you join them?" Laurent suggested.

"But what about after?" I asked.

"Perhaps Dara should stay here while James and I return to Ruthridge or wherever we have to go next."

"No." James growled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his side. "I'm not leaving her here."

"It would be good for both of you. It will let you decide whether these are true feelings or if they're just a pasting fancy." Laurent said.

"No." James repeated.

"James, he has a point." I said. "It would be good to get this off the ground. Why should we even try if we're just in lust?"

"But…" I quieted James by placing my finger on his lips.

"How long do you suggest, Laurent?" I asked.

"Who knows? We'll see when it comes to that." Laurent said.

"Not long, I promise you that." James said.

"I have a feeling you'll have to hold James back after only a few days." I laughed. Laurent laughed as well while James just glared at him. "Alright, since that is settled, I'm going to go freshen up and then go spend time with Dara."

"I'll see you soon." James said. He bent down and pressed a kiss to my cheek before letting me go.

I quickly made my way back to my room. I did take my time to freshen up. For the first time I actually felt the need to wear something nice and be presentable for someone. When I was satisfied with how I looked, I walked down the hall to Bella's room.

"So I'm staying." I announced as I walked into Bella's room. She was standing over by the window and deep in thought.

"Really? James is prolonging his stay?" Bella asked.

"No, he'll be going home. I will be staying here for a bit longer. Then James will come back to get me." I said as though nothing had changed.

"So you have to be the chaperone now, don't you?" Bella asked.

"I will be joining you on your picnic today, but I will be joined by James." I said, smiling slightly.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Really." I repeated. "You were right. We've been fighting what's been happening all along."

"So he's going to court you?" Bella asked. I could tell she was getting excited now. "Who'd he ask permission from? It's not like he can go ask you father, now can he?"

"He asked Laurent and Carlisle instead." I said, stopping short knowing that Bella would get annoyed in seconds.

"Really? Dara you can't stop there!" Bella complained.

"Last I checked Bella, you haven't told me about when or how Edward asked you." I said.

"We didn't have enough time. Anyway, you haven't told me anything about your trip to Blythe!" Bella shot back.

"We haven't had enough time." I said, trying to mimic Bella.

"Is everything alright in here?" Alice asked as she opened the door.

"We're fine, just joking around." Bella said with a smile. "You can come in, Alice."

"Well it would be pointless since we're leaving for the picnic now."

"We?" I asked.

"Everyone except Mother and Father are coming." Alice said. "Hurry up, we can't wait forever, you know."

"That means Rosalie is coming." Bella sighed.

"The blonde one?" I asked. Bella just nodded. "Joy."


	10. A Not So Peaceful Picnic

**A/N**- Ok, I know I said I wouldn't update for a while… but I just finished one of my papers so I wanted to update. Still, don't expect constant updates for a while. Also, there's a poll on my profile. It's mainly for Flirting Death, but of course, that means that it will affect this story as well. So please, go vote! O ya, and read, enjoy, and review!

**Sesshy13**- Yes… I've revealed the history behind the omelet! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Romance4ever**- Surprise! Early update! I really wanted to update so ya, here it is. Anyway I wasn't sure how well that James was going to work, but I'm glad you like it! That side of him will come back at some points…

* * *

Everyone except Bella and I were standing at the bottom of the stairs. The Cullens looked to be having a pleasant conversation while James stood off to the side watching everyone. He didn't even seem as though he wanted to be a part of the conversation. Alice, who had been skipping down ahead of his, fluttered over to Jasper's side, immediately wrapping around her arms around his. He smiled down at her before looking up at us. His smile faded and he stood up a bit straighter. James stood up from the wall where he was leaning, but staid where he was. Edward walked over and helped Bella down the last step while I walked over to James.

"You look tired." I whispered.

"Why would you say that?" James asked.

"You look pale… well paler than usual." I said.

"I'm fine, trust me." James said. I nodded and looked back at the group. A few of the people were looking at James intensely while others, mainly Rosalie, didn't seem to care. Edward and Bella were, of course, wrapped up in each other.

The Cullens walked out first, with James and I bringing up the rear. We walked down the pebbly front road until we came to the lake. From there we started walking through the slightly moist grass. I noticed the bottom of my dress become slightly darker as it started to absorb the dew that lingered on the grass. Alice and Jasper were leading the group; I'm assuming it was because Alice had planned this whole thing. There were a few bunches of purple flowers in the grass, a creating a break from the monotonous green. Clumps of mist also hung to the grass, but it had become slightly brighter from this morning. I knew the sun was somewhere beyond the clouds, but it didn't look like it would be showing up today.

"What are you looking for?" James asked.

"The sun… I never realized how much I would miss it until, well until I didn't have it." I sighed.

"This is the dreariest part of the year." James shrugged. "It will come out again at some point." James almost sounded as though he didn't want the sun to come out.

"Why don't you want the sun to come out?" I asked.

"I'm not the sun's biggest fan." James said darkly.

I was surprised, to say the least. How could anyone not enjoy the sun? I mean it was so warm and it brought life to everything on the planet. Sure, the fog and rainy weather was a nice break, but I would want to see the sun more…

"I'm not even going to ask." I sighed. James relaxed a bit and we continued our walk in silence.

We came upon a clearing that had the lake to one side and trees surrounding the other sides. A few blankets had been laid out so everyone could sit together. Even with the number of people and the amount of food I'm sure would be needed to feed everyone, there was only one basket. Emmett sat down first and pulled Rosalie into his lap. She lazily rested against his chest, her head resting on his arm. Edward and Bella sat down next to Emmett and Rosalie. Bella sat to Edward's side and rested most of her weight on her arm. I noticed how Edward would hold Bella's hand, but he kept most hand-to-hand contact to a minimum. Bella seemed as though she barely noticed. She was just happy to be around Edward and his family. Alice and Jasper then found themselves in front of the basket, where Alice was taking out some plates and food. Jasper had a lazy arm wrapped around her waist, almost as though if she got too excited he could pull her back. James and I sat at the farthest corner. I was going to sit next to Bella, but James pulled me farther away. I glared at him and was about to start fighting, but he just sent me a look that clearly meant 'behave'.

Alice handed Bella and I both a plate. There were a few slices of chicken, a salad consisting of green beans, onions, and small bacon pieces, and a pile of what appeared to be mashed potatoes. Alice then handed Bella and I both a glass of white wine to go along with our meal. Alice then pulled out a dark bottle with no label on it. A thick, dark flowed out of the bottle and into the wine glasses Alice had underneath it. She gave everyone else a drink, except James sneered at the glass and declined. Alice huffed and turned around, while some of the others glared at James. James just glared back before turning back to me.

"What is that?" Bella asked.

"It's a special wine our parents make." Edward said. Wine? I've never seen a wine that thick or that deeply colored before. The legs on the side of the glass are too thick as well.

"No label?" I asked.

"No, we keep it in the family and among friends." Emmett said.

"Can I try a sip?" Bella asked.

"It wouldn't go with your meal." Alice said. "Maybe another time?"

"Alright." Bella nodded. Man, she gives up to easily. If James had accepted a glass I probably would have tried to get a sip for a bit longer. It would have been one more mini-fight in our series.

"So Bella, what else has been happening in Forks?" I asked.

"Everyone's still worried about the wolves, but your disappearance had everyone's attention for the most part. Then of course there was the break-in at the inn."

"What break-in?" I asked.

"We think the wolves broke in and decided to have fun. We saved as many chairs and tables as we could and nothing in any of the bedrooms, including ours, were horribly damaged. Well, there were a few sheets, but that was it. Malory should have it up and open by now."

"That should be good. I don't know where some people would go for dinner if it was down for too long." I said.

"Ya. You should have seen Chef the day of the break-in. He was ready to shove his wooden spoon and a knife through someone. My dad had to take all weapons from him."

"Sounds like Chef." I muttered before taking a bite of my food, which effectively shut me up.

The rest of the meal was spent in a content silence with someone speaking up every few minutes. It was a pleasant way to spend a late afternoon meal. Every so often, I would try to lean into James slightly, but he would shuffle uncomfortably and move slightly away from me; just enough that I knew he didn't want me to lean against him. Rosalie and Emmett were the first to leave the picnic. Emmett was grinning like an idiot and I could only imagine what his wife had promised him. Alice was whispering quietly to Jasper, who was grinning happily. Eventually, they also got up to leave. Alice took the basket with her so it was just Edward, Bella, James, and I on the blankets next to the lake.

"So Edward, does your family only own land and make their own special wine or is there another source of income?" I asked.

"Carlisle is a doctor as well and I've been studying medicine as well. Jasper and Emmett are both investors as well."

"So you have a great deal of money flowing in." I commented.

"Dara!" Bella hissed.

"It's alright, Bella." Edward laughed. "I'm actually surprised your father didn't interrogate me, although I am surprised it is Dara asking all of the questions."

"Charlie was probably just impressed by your family name and what not." Bella said.

"And that someone with a good name was interested in his daughter." I added.

"Dara!" Bella yelled.

"Bella, calm down. I understand how any father would want that." Edward said, placing a hand on Bella's arm to get her to calm down. She continued to glare at me, but said nothing more.

"You know it's true." I said. "You and your father were both looking for someone other than Mike to court you."

"Yes, but my father wasn't going to just hand me off to the next person who asked! We weren't that desperate!" Bella said.

"But he did!" I replied. "Did Charlie even ask you anything about who you were, Edward? Or did he just go off the face you were a Cullen?"

"Dara, will you stop? Before you left for Blythe you were encouraging me! What happened?" Bella cried.

"I'm just trying to find out more about him."

"No, you're trying to fins something wrong with him. What about James? When I got here, you two were still constantly fighting and now you're practically lovey-dovey with each other. What happened between the two of you, hm?"

"You said yourself that the fighting was probably-" I began.

"I know what I said." Bella snapped. "Did it ever occur to you that I was wrong? No one from home knows James. No one knows about his reputation or what really comes with his name. God knows the Cullens only put up with him because they have to. Maybe he's some killer who's only out to kill you and see you bleed. And look at yourself! You're acting as like a common whore around him! You two are always disappearing together to do god knows what. You've started to act just like the harpies."

I heard everything that Bella said and I heard James growling next to me. Before I knew what I was doing, my hand connected with Bella's cheek.

Edward and James were up immediately and putting distance between Bella and I. I knew James had picked me up around my waist and setting me behind him. He then turned to Edward, who was already growling and seemed to be protecting Bella. James took a defensive stance as well and returned Edward's growls with his own. It seemed as though they were threatening each other and daring the other to move.

I wasn't paying too much attention to any of it really. I looked down at my hand and its slightly reddened palm. My mouth just fell open. I couldn't believe I had just slapped Bella! She was my sister and I had just slapped her for something that was actually somewhat true. I looked up and over James's shoulder to see Bella with an equally surprised look on her face. Her hand was on her cheek, but I could see some of the red mark around her hand.

"Alright, well it looks like this picnic is over." Alice said as she reappeared. "Why don't we all go home?"

I looked over at Alice, not really comprehending what she had said.

Home… home was back in Forks, wasn't it? Suddenly, I found myself not really wanting to be here anymore. Still in a daze, I turned and started walking down by the lake.

"Dara?" I heard someone call, I think Alice, but I didn't respond.

I just kept walking. I heard people talking behind me, but I just kept walking. Soon I felt someone take my hand and stop me. I knew it was James, but instead of turning back around, I just continued looking into the lake.

"It's going to start raining soon, we need to get back." James said.

"Everything she said… it's right. I have been acting like a common no good whore." I said.

"Why would you even consider that being true?" James asked.

"We leave and go off by ourselves without anyone else. You've kissed me a way only a husband and wife should kiss and… and I don't know!" I cried.

"You don't act like a common whore." James said. "Trust me, they would have been gone by now."

"I don't want to know how you know that." I said. "But she's also right since I don't know you… at all it seems. I don't know what you do, how long you've been traveling, where you actually grew up, nothing! I just know you're name is James Rothschild and that you've been having meeting with the Cullens for almost a month now. I know you battle supernatural animals, which is creepy in its own right, but that's it! Is Bella right, are you just some serial killer waiting for the perfect moment to kill me? Well, here's your best time."

I flung my arms out and waited… nothing. Ok, maybe I had gone a bit too far, but everything was so confusing right now and I'd never been mad at Bella in all of our time and I had just slapped her.

"You need to rest." James said.

"I… I… ya, I probably do." I sighed. "What do you do though?"

"I have investments in various cities. I also have multiple properties that Laurent helps me manage."

"Wow, you are busy." I said. "So you really are never home long, are you?"

"No." James said.

"Then why do you want to court me? If you're never home, then there's no point in having a family." I said. Shit… did I just say family. James looked at me curiously and I blushed. "I mean… why would you want to chase after someone when you're never there to chase? Crap, that didn't sound good either… um…"

"Calm down. I told you before, I'm not sure why. I'll make this work, don't worry."

"First of all… a relationship isn't an "I" thing."

"What?" James asked.

"A relationship is something you work on together. It's a "we" thing. We'll make this work, together." I said.

"Right." James sighed.

"You realize this also means you have to be honest with me?" I said. James just stood there, not saying anything. "You're still not going to tell me why you're super strong, have red eyes, or anything, are you?"

"No." James said.

"If I find out on my own, will you tell me?" I asked.

"If it makes you happy." James said.

"Well, then, I think it's time I start doing research." I said.

"And where are you going to start?" James asked.

"Um, probably with the Werewolves. You seemed too interested in the fight with them." I shrugged. As soon as I started walking back to the house, the rain started to fall and it fell in droves. I could have sworn someone was just running a hose over me. I squealed and tried to run, but the weight of my dress dragged the hem down a bit and I ended up tripping over it. I landed right in the mud, causing the front of my dress, my hands, and my face to become black with the wet dirt. I heard James laughing behind me, but he scooped me up and ran back. This time he was using the same speed he used when he first saved me from the werewolves, the inhuman one. Even with James' inhuman speed, I was shivering and completely drenched when we got back to the house. James had me pressed against the chest, but that only seemed to make me colder since James was just as cold as me. Esme and Alice were waiting at the door for us with towels. I clung to James as I shivered, but gladly accepted the towels.

"She's too cold." Carlisle commented as he came down and pressed his hand to my head. His hand seemed to be freezing as well, causing me to whine and move away.

"We were only out there for a minute." James said, obviously confused.

"She was soaked by the time you started running probably, and falling in the mud didn't help anything. Plus, since you ran, there was probably a wind so that only chilled her more." Carlisle explained.

"Alice, why don't you go get Bella and have her help you give Dara a bath." Esme said.

"No, Bella won't want to see me right now." I whispered.

"Yes she will. You two are best friends. So what if you fight, you'll still be there for each other." Alice said.

Right at that moment, Bella came running down the stairs with Edward following her. He still didn't look too happy with James and I, but he was willing to follow Bella apparently.

"Dara! What happened?" Bella asked. "Didn't you tell her that it was going to rain?"

"He did… I didn't listen. We were on our way back when it started to rain." I said, before sneezing.

"O god, you're getting sick. And what did you do, decide it was time for a mud bath?" Bella asked.

"No, your clumsiness transferred to me." I joked, before sneezing again.

"Alright, it's time to get her into a bath." Carlisle said. "She needs to get warmer now."

James put me down and Bella helped me to one of the large bathrooms on the second floor. A servant was already making sure the bath water was warm and everything else in the room was ready. Bella helped me strip down and then step into the tub. I sighed as soon as I hit the water. Heat instantly flooded my body, making my skin break out in little goosebumps from the drastic temperature change. Bella sat quietly behind me, washing all of the mud out of my hair.

"I'm sorry for what I said and for slapping you." I said quietly. "You were right, I shouldn't have been asking those questions and I just got carried away."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have called you a whore or said you were like the harpies. We both got carried away."

"Ya, but it was my fault for starting it." I said.

"And it was my fault for reacting the way I did." Bella said.

"How about we don't fight over this?" Alice said, quickly stopping us from another fight. "Let's just stay happy with each other."

Bella and I looked at each other before smiling and nodding.

"Good because I was just going to have to find a way to force you guys to be friends again." Alice said. "O! I know! I could have taken you two shopping! No one could be mad after shopping!"

"Just saying we were going shopping would have done it." I groaned. I sunk into the tub a little more before sitting up to sneeze.

"That doesn't sound good." Alice said. "Maybe we should get you to bed and have Carlisle look over you again."

"Hm… sleep sounds good." I said.

"I'll go get Carlisle while Bella helps you get dressed." Alice said.

We all agreed and Bella helped me out of the tub. She wrapped my hair in a towel while I dried off. Alice had brought in a light chemise for bed as well as a robe. I slipped the clothes on before making my way out of the room. The sneezes started to come a bit more often and were mixed with some coughs. When I got to my room, Carlisle was already waiting for me. He smiled gently at me while he motioned for me to get into bed.

"Well you look a little better." Carlisle stated. He took out a thermometer and checked my pulse. He was silent for a bit before taking out a stethoscope and listening to my breathing. I blushed slightly when he asked me to sit up since I only had the thin chemise on. He smiled at me and told me not to worry. Luckily it was only Carlisle, myself, and Bella in the room.

"So, am I just cold?" I asked. "Please tell me I'm not sick."

"Well, it looks like you might have a slight cold. I'm going to want to keep an eye on you for a few days to make sure that this doesn't get worse. Luckily you weren't in the rain for long so I don't think we have to worry about pneumonia. You should be fine in a few days."

"Ugh… you mean I'm going to be stuck in bed for a few days?" I groaned. Bella smiled next to me and shook her head.

"I hate to say it, but yes." Carlisle said.

I just groaned and rubbed my eyes with my hands.

"Should I get her anything? Like a cup of tea?" Bella asked.

"A cup of tea will be good, but probably better when she wakes up again." Carlisle said. "I'll make sure Marcel makes some soup tomorrow for you as well."

"Hm… I haven't had soup in a while actually." I said, thinking back on it.

"Well then, you're in for a treat." Carlisle said. "We'll let you get some rest."

"Thank you." I said. "Actually, could I talk to James and Laurent first?"

"Of course, I'll send them in." Carlisle said. He left with Bella, giving me some quiet for a few minutes.

I was brought out of my reverie rather quickly when I heard a knock on my door. I called them in and smiled when James and Laurent came in. Laurent almost shut the door completely, but left a small crack. I guess James told him how I didn't like being completely alone with him now.

"Carlisle says you've caught yourself a cold." Laurent said.

"Apparently." I muttered. "I'm forced to sit in bed until I get better. I'm not happy about it, at all."

"You sound like James when he's been inside Ruthridge for too long." Laurent laughed.

"So, when are you two leaving?" I asked.

"You don't think we'd stay here till you got better?" Laurent asked.

"I figured you wouldn't. You've been at Ruthridge and then here for over a week now. I figured you two would leave." I said.

"And you were the one asking me why I wanted to try working on a relationship even though I traveled so much." James snorted. "Yet here you are expecting me to leave."

"Well I'm sorry if I've been told you'd leave so many times that I thought you actually would." I said.

"We are not sure when we're leaving." Laurent said, stopping the fight that was brewing between James and I.

"Do you want us to stay?" James asked.

"No, I know that would just make you miserable and even more irritable." I sighed.

"We'll stay until you fall asleep at least." Laurent said.

"You're not going to sneak back in while I sleep, are you James?" I asked.

"No, we're heading to far away. We should be back in a few weeks though." James said. "You'll be staying here until we get back."

"If Alice takes me shopping… I promise I'll take it out on you." I growled, looking at James.

"Well then, I'll want to be here to see that." Laurent said with a smile. "You'll be here long enough that I'm sure Alice will take you out."

"Ugh… can't you come back before that?" I asked.

"Maybe you can stay sick till then." James suggested.

"I don't want to be in a bed the whole time." I whined. "Anyway, if I stay in bed longer than a few days, they'll know something wasn't right."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Laurent smiled. "Now, I think you've been up longer than Carlisle expected. We'll stay with you until you've fallen asleep."

I nodded, not really sure what to say. Goodbye sounded too formal, too final. Yet goodnight sounded as though they'd be there as soon as I woke up. I settled into the pillows and brought the covers higher up, trying to absorb more of their warmth. I curled up slightly and turned onto my side. I smiled slightly as I watched James lean against the window. He was watching me intently with his arms crossed. I closed my eyes and let my mind shut down, even though my body was still having coughing fits every few minutes. I eventually fell asleep and fell into a world of weird and twisted dreams.


	11. Getting Sick Sucks

**A/N**- Ok, so not only do I have 4 finals this week (joy), but I'm also helping at a conference for marine mammal strandings since I work for a marine mammal stranding group. So, I wanted to get this chapter out there. Alright, I also have some ulterior motives. First, I would like more opinions on the poll ( I think you guys know what to do). Second, I would love some more reviews! Third, I really really want to get to the next chapter. So, I'm guessing, the next chapter should be up by the end of the week, but if I get more reviews it might be up sooner. Anyway, enjoy!

**Romance4ever**- Ya… everyone fights, even best friends! I'm glad you liked the early update! Thanks for the review!

**JoyMichelle**- You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for the review!

**Black Wolf-Dog**- Just like FD, it's coming up! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

I was back at Ruthridge, but this time it was actually sunny at the house was clean. The walls were bright and shining in the light. The plants were all trimmed and the flowers were blooming. A few fountains were even running in various parts in the garden. Servants walked around the grounds going about their chores and never even looking up at me. I followed one servant as they walked around the ground. My throat burned with thirst and for whatever reason, the man I was following had whatever I needed to appease my thirst.

"What are you doing, my love?" A voice whispered in my ear.

James.

"I'm thirsty." I whispered. My voice seemed hypnotic almost.

"Then you should satiate your thirst."

"Hm… how?" I asked. I reached behind me and wrapped my arm around James' neck, keeping him close to me.

"You know how, love." James whispered. His lips made contact with my skin and I shivered in delight. His lips traveled up the column of my neck to my ear, where he nibbled lightly. I turned in his arms so I could face him. James' hair was pulled back and he was wearing his riding clothes. I played with the lapel of his jacket lightly with one hand while the other played with his hair.

"I want you to… show me." I whispered innocently. James growled and pulled me closer to him.

"And what would I get if I showed you?" James asked.

"Hm… I think we can think of something…" I promised. James growled lowly before releasing me and walking over to the man. He called him forward while telling all of the others to leave. The others quickly scurried away and James walked the man back over.

"You ready, love?" James asked.

"Mhm…" I purred.

James smiled up at me and pulled the man's arm up to his side. The man started to whimper and struggle, but James kept him in his place. Without ever breaking eye contact, James opened his mouth…

oOoOoOo

I fell asleep quicker than I wanted to. Apparently, neither my fever nor my body really cared what I wanted. The first time I fell asleep, I didn't have any dreams, just blackness. It was relaxing to just shut down and not have to worry about anything, dream or reality. At least… that's what I remember… blackness. I've never thought of it as calming as before, but for once, it really is.

When I woke up it was the middle of the night and I was freezing. I tried to pull up the covers up, but couldn't reach any. I groaned when I realized I must have kicked them off during the night. As I was leaning over the bed, my door creaked open and Alice stuck her head in. She looked over at me curiously and I groaned as I pushed myself back up onto the bed. Alice came over and helped me with the covers, making sure I was tucked in tight.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked as I adjusted the covers slightly.

"Shouldn't you be?" Alice replied.

"I got cold. Apparently I got hot during the night and kicked the covers off." I said.

"Your fever's been going up and down all night. Carlisle's been in here already a few times because your fever has gotten higher than he wanted." Alice explained. "Here, I brought you some tea."

"Thank you." I said as I took the tea from Alice's hands. The liquid instantly warmed my throat and stomach and I melted into the pillows.

"So, that must mean you like it, right?" Alice asked.

"Very much so. It's just perfect." I smiled.

"Good, I wasn't too sure how you'd like it." Alice said.

"Why not? Don't you have tea sometimes?" I asked.

"No, not usually." Alice frowned as she shook her head. "And Marcel makes all of the food and drinks for everyone else."

"Well then, good job." I said. I took a few more sips and continued to relax while the tea started warming me up again. "Did your father say anything about how I'm doing?"

"You're a little worse than he was hoping, but he's confident you'll be fine in a few days, a week at most."

"A week? That's longer than he said the first time." I groaned.

"But like I said, you're worse than he originally thought. I told James to bring you back before it started to rain, but he obviously didn't care." Alice snorted.

"No, he did try to get me in. I wouldn't listen and I started an argument. So then it started raining and we tried coming in and I fell so ya, you know the rest." I shrugged. "Your family really doesn't give him enough credit."

"Yes, well, our families never have gotten along." Alice shrugged. "I really should let you go back to sleep. You're sure you're fine, right?"

"I will be if your father says so." I said. "Have James and Laurent left already?" I knew they probably had, but I hoped they hadn't.

"They left rather quickly after you fell asleep." Alice said. She seemed smug about the fact they didn't even hesitate before disappearing from the Cullen's home.

"O… well, alright." I said.

"Carlisle will want to check up on you the next time you wake up, if that's alright?" Alice said.

"Of course." I replied before a yawn.

"Great, so I will see you later." Alice said. She took my now empty cup before walking out of the room.

As soon as Alice was gone, I pulled the covers back up to my chin before snuggling into their warmth once more. Again, it didn't take me long to fall asleep. This time however, my dream wasn't just black nothingness…

oOoOoOo

I was back in the forest, but this time the wagon was gone, as well as my horse. I could hear the wolves walking around in the trees as well. My heart rate instantly increased for I knew what was to come. The wolves would come back, change to men, taunt me, James would arrive, and I would run as they fought. For some reason though, I just didn't feel like that was what was going to happen this time. The wolves slowly emerged from the forest, surrounding me like this time, however there was a fourth wolf behind me. I gulped realizing that there wasn't even an escape route this time.

"Leech." The wolves muttered.

"W-W-What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Blood sucker." They growled.

"B-B-Blood sucker?" I asked.

"It's what you are." The leader growled. "And we're here to protect mankind from you."

"I'm a human though. I'm a normal woman!" I yelled.

"Really now? Why can't your heart beat? Why are you pale? You're just a filthy, lying bloodsucker." One growled.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled.

"We know what we need to do… Just accept it. You accepted becoming a cold one, now accept your fate." One of the wolves growled.

"C-C-Cold one?" I repeated.

"Why do you act so naïve? This is already harder than it has to be. We have to go after you… your precious husband… Bella… her fiancé… his family." They spat. "Why must you always reproduce? You spread your venom around until everyone in the world is already dead or one of you."

"What are you talking about?" I yelled.

Instead of continuing their argument, the wolves pounced. I screamed and tucked myself into a ball. I waited for the wolves to attack, but it never came. The clawing and biting that I was expecting just never came. I looked up and noticed the wolves fighting someone else. Their victim had super speed and strength, just like James. Upon a closer look, I realized it was James being attacked. Unlike last time, he wasn't winning. The wolves were all attacking different places, and as it seemed, they were completely tearing him apart. He was howling in pain, a cry that tore into my soul. He would throw one wolf off, just for the wolf to jump back on. I tried to get up, but I found myself frozen in the spot. I tried to scream, but no sounds came out. I was stuck where I stood watching the wolves tear apart the love of my life. When the wolves were done tearing apart James they turned back to me. Their muzzles were bloodied and their lips were raised up in a growl so I could see their teeth. I whimpered as they came closer, still unable to move.

oOoOoOo

"Dara!"

I was jolted awake and away from my dream. When my heart stopped racing and I found my bearings I looked around my room. Edward was looking at me curiously from the corner of the room while Carlisle and Alice were both at the side of my bed with worried expressions on their faces. When I looked back at Edward he sneered slightly before stalking out of the room.

"Dara, are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Um… ya. It was just a nightmare." I whispered. "It had to be just a nightmare."

"That was some nightmare then." Alice said.

"Ya, no kidding." I whispered.

"What do you remember?" Carlisle asked. "Alice is pretty good at deciphering the meanings of dreams sometimes."

"Just that there were wolves and… and James was there. They were fighting. I was trying to help, but I couldn't move. They tore James apart and I couldn't do anything. The wolves, or werewolves actually, they said something to me. They called me something, but I can't remember what. I think it might have been a few different names, actually."

"Werewolves? How do you know about werewolves?" Carlisle asked, concern and curiosity mixing in his voice.

"James told me about them." I said. "They morphed into their human forms in front of me when I fell from my horse. That's where James found me. He told me where they are and that's when this whole thing about me being in danger started. He never explained any more than that."

"Wow, you must have been pretty confused." Alice said.

"I still am." I replied.

"Alright, well I want you to try and get some more sleep. You slept most of the day and we're actually getting ready to settle down for the night." Carlisle said, sounding very much like the doctor he is.

"Wait, how long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Pretty much all day." Alice said.

"Do I have to sleep some more?" I complained.

"Your body still needs to rest. It wasn't exactly peaceful for the past few hours with your nightmare. It actually took us a while to wake you up." Carlisle explained. "So, I want you to drink this tea…"

"There's a sedative in it, isn't there?" I asked.

"There is, but it should allow you to sleep some more. Hopefully without the nightmares." Carlisle said.

"Fine." I sighed. I took the cup from Carlisle and slowly sipped the tea. The sedative must have been really mixed into it because I couldn't even taste it. I drained my cup rather quickly, but almost as soon as I did I felt the sedative immediately start working. I gave the cup back to Carlisle before closing my eyes and letting sleep wash over me.

oOoOoOo

I was back in Forks, in the field behind the house. My father had just pulled all of the wheat and other food that had grown that year so the back pasture was open. I watched as a younger version of myself ran through the mounds of dirt trying to avoid my father's outstretched hands. Of course he eventually caught me and picked me up. I was giggling the whole time. My mother sat off to the side with a smile on her face as she watched us play.

"Papa, can I ride the horsy?" I asked.

"You have to ask your mother." Father said. He set med own and I instantly started running over to my mother.

"Hey mama…" I said.

"Yes dear?" She asked while she was trying suppress some laughter.

"Can I go ride the horsy with Father?" I asked. "Pretty please?"

"Hm… I'm not sure. It's not very lady like." Mother said.

"But I'm not a lady yet! I'm still a little girl! Can't little girls go riding?" I asked.

"Little girls shouldn't go riding, but I don't find a problem if you do for now." My mother said. "And I think you father knew that. Look, he's getting the horse ready for you."

I spun around and saw my father bridling one of the older mares. I squealed before running back over to him. I was jumping on the other side of the fence waiting for my father to finish bridling the mare. My father opened the fence when he was done so I could come in. He lifted me up and placed me on the horse's bareback before taking the lead and walking us around.

"Papa, I can ride on my own!" I giggled.

"Are you sure?" Father asked.

"Of course!" I giggled. Father handed me the reins and I happily accepted them. "See Papa! I can ride on my own!"

Of course, in my over eager state, I kicked the mare a bit too hard and she took off in a gallop. I instantly screamed and held onto her neck and she circled the pasture. Tears started pouring for the corners of my eyes as I held on and cried for my father. My eyes were shut so I was surprised when the mare came to a hard stop, almost throwing me in the process. When I was sure I was stopped, I opened my eyes and saw my father standing next to me.

"Are you ok, Dara?" He asked.

I just nodded my head and whimpered a bit. I looked past him to see mother standing on the other side of the fence. Father helped me off of the horse before setting me down. I clung to his arm until my mother came over. Then I walked switched to clinging to her.

"Now, did we learn a lesson here?" Mother asked.

I just nodded.

"Good, now you know why women watch and do… gentler activities while the men ride the horses." Mother said. "Are you going to want to ride the horse again."

I nodded. "I want to learn to ride… just maybe with a saddle."

"Dara!" My mother huffed.

"I like riding, just not that fast." I whispered.

"My baby girl will never learn how to be a lady." My mother cried.

"Why can't I be a lady and still ride the horse?" I asked.

My mother only cried out before turning around and clutching me to her side. I looked up at her confused before looking back at my father who was just smiling and shaking his head…

oOoOoOo

I snuggled into my pillow a little more as I sleep slowly drained away from me. I whimpered slightly and tried to fall back into my comatose state, but it just wasn't working. Then again, with all of the funky dreams I've been having, I don't think I want to go back to sleep…

"You never were one to wake up easily." Bella laughed. I opened one eye and glared at her. She was sitting next to my bed, but looking out my window.

"Where's your suitor?" I asked.

"Out with his siblings. They were off to play some game, I think they called it baseball or something like that." Bella said.

"Never heard of it." I said. I yawned as I sat up, stretching my arms over my head as well. "Please tell me I was out for less than a day this time."

"Just through the night and you were quiet this time." Bella said.

"Was I really that loud?" I asked.

"I thought someone was trying to kill you when I first heard you screaming." Bella said.

"Almost…" I whispered. The dream started to feel like it had happened months ago, but I still remembered the scene of James being ripped apart and my heart breaking.

"You want to talk about?" Bella asked.

"No, not really." I sighed. "So what's with Edward anyway? He glared at me before walking out of my room when I woke up from my nightmare."

"I don't know. He doesn't like James and he wasn't very happy when they left." Bella said.

"Ya, I heard James and Laurent left rather quickly." I sighed.

"They did, but if it makes you feel any better, Edward almost dragged them out himself." Bella said.

"Ya, they don't get along very well, do they?" I said with a smile.

"No, not really." Bella agreed.

"Can you help me out of this bed? I need to go pee really badly." I said.

"I would guess you do." Bella laughed. She stood up and helped me up.

As soon as I stood up, I nearly collapsed. Luckily, Bella was there to hold me up. She walked me over to the door to my room where she was able to stop a servant to help us. As I went to the bathroom, the servant had a bath drawn up. Bella was once more by my side helping me into the bath and washing my hair as I relaxed in the warm water. We spent quite a while in silence. I almost fell asleep again with Bella washing my hair and massaging it as she did so. Bella brought me back to the world of the living as the water started to get cold.

"Do you think I could possibly relax somewhere other than my room?" I asked after Bella helped me get back into real clothes.

"I don't know." Bella said. "You're still pretty weak."

"I promise I won't go running off. I just want to sit somewhere else." I said. Bella looked at me carefully before sighing and calling a servant to help her.

We walked down the stairs and over to the sitting room that had large windows facing the lake and forest. I smiled at the servant who placed a blanket over me before settling in to watch the world go by outside. I might not be able to be a part of it, but I would be able to watch it at least. The clouds were rather dark and angry and I'm surprised the Cullen clan decided to go out today to play baseball, whatever that is. As we watched, servants brought tea to keep us warm. Eventually, small raindrops started to fall. They turned into bigger drops, but nothing as bad as the other day. Bella and I nearly jumped when a clash of thunder erupted from the forest.

"Holy crap, that was loud." I said.

"It sounded close…" Bella muttered. "I hope Edward comes back soon."

"He'll be fine, don't worry." I said. "Bella, I need your help."

"With what?" Bella asked.

"Something's different about James, Laurent, and the Cullens. I'm sure you've noticed their cold skin?"

"Edward said it was slow circulation."

"Bella, no one is that cold from slow circulation." I said. "They're also very, very fast. James ran with me and I couldn't even see the trees or anything. It was just a blur."

"So he's a fast runner?"

"And their eyes… no one has eyes blood red or golden in color." I said.

"What are you trying to say, Dara? So they're different, who cares?" Bella said.

"Bella, they aren't human." I said.

"Right… are the wolves that have been lurking in the forest can change into men." Bella said.

"They can. They're called werewolves. They were what scared Chase and Justin's horse away before surrounding me. I think they were going to kill me if James didn't show up." I said. "And before you say it's not possible… they changed in front of me. I watched them turn from wolf to man and back to wolf."

"Dara… that's not possible." Bella said.

"Well, it is apparently. Then there are the Cullens, James, and Laurent. James keeps telling me I'm in danger, but won't let me go. I think we're in danger just being with them!"

"Why would we be in danger with them?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, but James said he'd tell me if I guessed right. I just need to do some research and I was hoping you'd help me."

"We'd need to go to the Cullens library and then after that we'd need to go to a bookstore and see if there's anything there." Bella said.

"Well, we have a place to start I guess." I said.

"Dara, are you sure they some sort of supernatural being?" Bella asked.

"Not with the Cullens, but there's still something telling me there is. When it comes to James… yes, I'm sure because he's let some things slip, both physically and verbally."

"I think you're still sick, but fine, I'll help you." Bella sighed.

"Thank you Bella." I smiled. "You want to get started today or tomorrow?"

"How about tomorrow. That way you'll be a bit stronger."

"You sure you'd be able to stay away from Edward for that long?" I asked.

"Very funny." Bella smiled. We laughed for a bit before turning our attention back to the outside world.

* * *

**A/N**- Just a reminder: Go and vote on the poll and review! Thanks!


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N**- So… no more finals which means, I get to write more! Now I just have to split my time inbetween this story, FD, and Looking For Love. Anyway, there's not much to really say. Remember to go vote on my poll, you still have some time, but I'd love to know sooner rather than later. So far, 4 people have voted… I need a at least a few more. The more votes I get, the more I can judge what you want to happen… Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Black wolf-dog**- Hm… well, you'll see in this chapter, but you'd really get that answer if you reach Ch 12 for FD.

**Romance4ever**- Everything will be revealed soon… don't worry!

**JoyMichelle**- Reread the dreams and you should see what's going to happen in the future. Otherwise, keep reading to find out what will eventually happen…

* * *

I was so sick of being sick. I know I've been asleep most of the time, but my body just feels so tired and heavy. I really wish I could just either get better or sleep until I felt fine. I sneezed, causing Bella to look over at me worried. I calmed her nerves with a wave of my hand before cuddling back into the blanket. So far, we've been sitting here for almost two hours. I was falling back to sleep, but Bella was still sitting at the edge of her seat. The thunder seemed to be staying around the forest and from what we could see, there hadn't been any lightening.

"Do you want to do some research soon?" I asked.

"I thought we were going to start tomorrow." Bella said.

"I'm bored." I whined.

"Surprise, surprise." Bella sighed.

The room became quiet again, except for my groans every time I tried to move or sneezed. I was about to fall asleep when I saw figures appear from the forest line. Bella was instantly sitting straighter while I just remained in my current position, on my side. As the Cullens came closer, it was easy to see how happy they were as a family. Even Rosalie and Jasper were smiling and I had yet to see that ever happen. The family was joking and laughing as they approached the house. Edward and his brothers were still roughhousing a bit, it seemed as though they were always trying to one up each other. Watching them only made me feel like more of an outsider. Sure, Bella would be a part of the Cullen clan in a year or so most likely, but I'd hopefully be with James and the Cullens had made it completely clear that he wasn't very welcomed here.

"Why don't you go greet them?" I suggested.

"What?" Bella asked. Of course she wasn't paying attention.

"I said, why don't you go greet them?" I repeated.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. "I can wait here for you."

"Yes I'm sure. Go Bella… maybe take them some towels… they look wet." I said. Bella nodded and got up and left the room quietly.

I continued to watch the Cullens as they approached the house and until the disappeared off to the side. A few moments later I heard them walk in, all laughing and not caring around keeping the volume of their voices down. Then again, this is there home and they don't really have to keep the volume of their voices down… even though it would have been nice. I closed my eyes and listened to the humming of muffled voices in the other room.

"Good afternoon Dara."

I startled at the voice, almost falling off of the couch. I caught myself luckily and looked back over the couch to see Carlisle standing there with an amused smirk on his face.

"Hello Carlisle." I said groggily.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm awake…" I muttered. "Better. I feel weak still, but I was able to get down here with Bella and a maid's help."

"Well, that is progress. However, I'd rather you stay in bed till you get the rest of your strength back." Carlisle said.

"I was bored." I muttered.

"I do not blame you for being bored. I want to get you back to bed and then I would like to speak to you." Carlisle said.

"Please tell me I'm not getting a lecture." I begged.

"No, I just have a few questions." Carlisle assured me.

Carlisle helped me up and let me lean against him quite a bit as he led me back to my room. Alice and Esme met us at my door and took me from Carlisle. I really do hate being dependent on other people, but right now I could care less. I know I can't walk all that far on my own so ya, I do need their help, but as soon as I'm healthy and stronger, I'll be on my own again. Alice and Esme helped me change back into some comfier clothes so I could relax completely into the bed before leaving the room. I sighed happily as I sunk into the bed and closed my eyes.

"You better not be going to sleep on me." Carlisle laughed.

"I'm not." I replied.

"Did you dream again last night?" Carlisle asked.

And so the interrogation starts…

"I did, but it wasn't like the others. The others always seem to be something that will or might happen while this was just a memory." I explained.

"A memory?"

"When I was younger, my father would sometimes let me ride horses. It was just a memory from when I became to stubborn and independent for my own good. The horse took off on me and my father had to come save me before handing me back to my mother. It was one of the last times I was allowed to ride a horse."

"Maybe there's a message in that memory?" Carlisle asked.

"Ugh, I don't want to go back and rethink my dreams and pick them apart." I complained.

"You should talk to Alice, especially about your premonitions." Carlisle said. "She has dreams just like you."

"Really?" I asked. "You mean these aren't just some freaky occurrence to annoy me?"

"No, there are others out there with different gifts." Carlisle said.

"But Carlisle, I've only had these premonitions since Blythe. I've never had them before."

"Then you need to have a serious conversation with Alice, and soon. She'll help you with your dreams. While I wanted to ask you about your dreams, I only wanted to make sure you weren't having anymore nightmare. What I really wanted to talk to you about was what you thought about werewolves and your beliefs surrounding Mr. Rothschild."

"You want to know what I think he is, don't you?" I asked.

"I do." Carlisle replied.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I'm guessing he's not an angel since he keeps telling me that I'm in danger."

"You're right there." Carlisle said with a smile.

"But I don't really know. We never had any true mythology tales in Forks. When I was younger I heard stories like Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty, but that's it. I was going to try and look through your library tomorrow to see if I could find anything."

"And if you do?" Carlisle asked.

"James said he'd tell me if I guessed right." I sighed.

"Of course he would." Carlisle sighed. "I want you to be careful, Dara. You're diving into something that's very dangerous."

"So I've been told." I muttered.

"You better be ready to keep your mind open."

"Carlisle, I saw wolves become men and men become wolves. My mind's about as open as your fields outside."

"Well then, let's hope you're ready for what you're to find." Carlisle sighed. "What did you think of the werewolves anyway?"

"They scare the shit out of me. Whenever I have nightmares, it's really because of them. I'm not worried about James, even if he does look like he could tear me apart, I'm just worried about the wolves and what they could do." I sighed. "They don't come around here, do they? I really would prefer not to deal with them again"

"I'm sorry to say it, but Edward saw some tracks when he was out with Bella yesterday." Carlisle sighed. "They were wolf tracks, but too large to be true wolf tracks. They're here and they're most likely trying to keep tabs on what's going on. Edward also told me he ran into one of the werewolves in his human form back at the inn."

"WHAT?" I screamed. "When? Was Bella there? Did anything happen to her that she's not telling me?"

"She's fine and she's still completely naïve to everything. They left quickly when they realized Edward was watching over her." Carlisle sighed.

"Great, so now Bella's in danger too." I sighed.

"Not as much as you. Edward said that they didn't have any negative feelings for her." Carlisle explained.

"I guess that's comforting… at least a little bit." I sighed.

"I leave you so you can get some more sleep. Would you like a sedative for tonight?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes please." I sighed.

"Then I'll have one ready for you." Carlisle nodded. He stood to leave, but stopped suddenly. "Dara, be careful with what is revealed to Bella. Edward's scared of her knowing the truth and what she might think if she found out."

"If she's working with me then she'll find out." I said. "So either have Edward distract her or tell him to be ready."

"I'll make sure he knows." Carlisle said with a smile before turning and walking out of my room.

oOoOoOo

I don't know if it was my excitement over figuring out what James was or if I was just feeling better and didn't need as much now, but I was awake as soon as the sun was breaking the horizon. I was so eager to get going that I tried to get up and get changed without anyone else. I was able to get up and walk over to the closet in my room and go through my dresses. My legs were shaky, but they did their job and held me up. After picking out a comfortable looking dress I set it on the bed and called a maid to held me with a bath. As soon as I was ready for the day, I headed out to go find Bella. Lucky for me, I didn't run into Edward or any of the other Cullens. I walked straight to Bella's room and knocked on the door. I heard her yell a "come in" and opened the door. A maid was helping her finish tying up the back of her dress.

"I wish we could go back to the simpler dresses we used to wear." Bella sighed.

"You're being courted by a lord, Bella. Those days are most likely long gone." I replied. I sat down on Bella's bed and waited for her to finish getting ready.

"So, what are we doing today?" Bella asked.

"You don't have anything planned with Edward?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"No… should I?" Bella asked.

"No, but I'm surprised you don't. Edward just seems to capitalize on your time as much as possible." I said.

"If I didn't know any better… I'd say that you were jealous." Bella laughed.

"You wish." I smiled. "No, I just miss spending time with you. Anyway, I was thinking we could go down to the library so I, or well, we could figure out what James and the Cullens are."

"You're still convinced they're not human?" Bella sighed.

"Yes and I explained this all to you yesterday."

"I know, it's just… I don't know. It's just hard to believe I guess."

"Well, start believing it. I don't think we have a choice of not knowing anymore." I said.

"Alright, well, why don't we go get breakfast and then we'll start?" Bella said.

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

Bella and I walked down to the kitchen together, much to the pleasure of Marcel. He quickly made us each some tea as well as pancakes with fruit and syrup. Bella and I decided to eat in the kitchen and talk with Marcel. Luckily, he listened to the maids gossip so he caught us up on all of the current news. Apparently, there was a wedding in a few days so most of the maids would be gone and there was even a new baby in town. Other than that, there was nothing else too new. We didn't really expect there to be anything startling new since it was still pretty cold and it's not like we had been gone for months.

"Dara! There you are!" Alice cheered. I groaned quietly to myself but turned to greet her. "You need to come with me."

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see." Alice smiled. She grabbed my hand and yanked me off my seat. I looked back at Bella who was trying to keep up.

Alice dragged me through a few hallways before making it to the front of the house. The clouds were covering the sky, as usual, and there was a light layer of fog on the ground. "Alice, why are we here?"

"You'll see in five… four… three… two… and one."

I looked at Alice quizzically, but as soon as she had said "one" I heard horse hooves pounding against the gravel. Then, through the grayness of the morning I could make out two shapes coming closer. I held my breath hoping that it was who I thought I was. Suddenly, I felt Alice's hand against my arm, holding me back.

"It's James!" I smiled. James and Laurent trotted up to the front of the house where two servants came out to take their horses. As soon as James was down and the horses were in the hands of the stable boys, I ran over to him and launched myself into his arms.

James was tense for a minute before relaxing and wrapping me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head before releasing me so I could greet Laurent. I gave Laurent a hug as well, but quickly returned to James' side. I wrapped my hands around his own, ignoring their cold temperature, and walked with him back to the front of the house. The rest of the Cullens had come out, but most of them weren't looking too happy about James' arrival.

"Hello Laurent, James." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle." James nodded. "Thank you for nursing Dara back to health."

"She wasn't as sick as we thought originally. Although, today is her first day walking around again."

"Then I'll make sure she takes it easy." James said.

"Carlisle, your letter said there was something you needed to discuss. Would you like to discuss it now or privately in your study?" Laurent asked. He looked so seriously. His eyes were hard and his lips were tense. I had never seen him this serious. Usually he was the one joking with me and showing emotion while James sat to the side as the stoic protector.

"In my study, please. Although, I do believe Edward was planning to take Bella out and Dara had plans on looking around the library today." Carlisle said. I looked over at Bella curiously, who was looking up at Edward. Edward's face was void of any emotion and he seemed to be waiting for some signal.

"Well then, shall we?" Laurent asked.

"Actually, I'll be staying with Dara. I'd like to spend some time with her again." James said.

"Of course." Carlisle said. "Laurent can fill you in later."

Carlisle, Laurent, and the rest of the Cullens returned to the house, disappearing into the different halls quickly. I sighed happily and clung to James' arm a little closer.

"I'm sorry to steal Bella away from you Dara, but I wish to discuss a few things with her… privately." Edward said.

"Of course… I was expecting you to steal her away at some point today. We'll be in the library whenever you're done talking." I said. I started to pull James towards the library, but he eventually became the one directing me.

"So, Carlisle sent you a letter?" I asked James as we walked through the house.

"He did."

"Was it about the werewolf spotting?" I asked.

"How do you know about that?" James asked.

"Carlisle told me after I told him that I already knew about them. Don't worry, he didn't tell me anything about what you guys are." I said.

"I still would have rather you didn't know." James sighed.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"How bad is what?"

"The werewolf problem."

"They're a nuisance, but for now they're keeping their distance. I think they're getting ready for something, but I really don't know what." James sighed.

"It's bothering you." I commented.

"I like to know what my enemy is planning."

"Who doesn't?" I said.

By now, we were at the library. For a second I was stunned with how large it was. Sure, James' library at Ruthridge was smaller, but still… it was massive. There were columns of books and I really didn't know where to start looking. So, I decided to start off in the back. I figured if anyone didn't want something to be found, they'd hide it in the back. James followed me from the shadows, the hunter in him coming out. He was silent and merely observing, but I didn't know better, I'd think he was about to pounce on me.

In the back of the library were books covered in dust. I blew some off and looked at the titles. A few were religious texts, which I was surprised Carlisle had since nothing in his home seemed to suggest he was religious. Others were old stories, some not even in English. Finally I found something that looked promising. The outside was black leather and the writing on the binding was a deep red. The color almost reminded me of blood actually. But it wasn't the look of the book that made me pull it out, but the name. It was simply named _Legends of Old_.

"This looks good." I said as I pulled it from the self. James just continued to watch me with his stoic face. I smiled before finding a seat so I could start reading. Before I could open the book, James picked me up and sat down before sitting me down on his lab. I wiggled to get comfortable, but stopped when James growled and tightened his arms around my waist. I took that as my signal to start reading.

I immediately went to the table of contents and scrolled through the listed chapters. I noticed the legends of "Wolf Men" and noted that so I could go back. Other than that there were stories on devils, witches, ghosts, and various large monsters like sea serpents. Finally, I stopped on one chapter. I quickly flipped to the page and stared at the title.

_The Cold Ones_.

The first paragraph set up a dark setting. It told of a refined creature who could walk among men and never be noticed, apparently this "cold one" could completely blend into mankind. Idly I thought about how James looked human enough while still claiming to be more dangerous than a normal man.

"_The cold ones are enemies of werewolves and man, but for different reasons. While they are involved in a constant war with the werewolves, they see humans as a food source. They survive off of the blood of men, women, and children. Whoever they can find, they'll eat. While diets can be satisfied by animal blood, it is very rare and uncommon._

_With the help of exemplarily abilities, no man can be safe. They are strong, able to move the largest of boulders and rip the oldest of trees right out of the ground. They are fast, so fast they are hard to see when in a full run. However, their best weapon is their beauty. They are gods and goddesses among mere mortals. Neither man nor woman can resist a Cold One after just seeing their face. _

_The Cold Ones do have slight visible differences from normal humans. Their skin is cold to the touch and as pale as a cloud. If one is given the chance to touch a Cold One, it is like they are touching marble. The biggest difference is in the eyes. The eyes of a Cold One are the color of their favorite meal, blood red. When they are angered, hungry, or in lust, their eyes can turn as black as the night sky. _

_Luckily, they are not completely immortal. They cannot go in the sun and they can be killed by fire or decapitation. Unfortunately, without a soul, they have no heart so staking a vampire is a myth. There is nothing to stop where the heart should be._

_Along with being known as Cold Ones, they are also known as Vampires or Blood Suckers. Occasionally they are known as devils, but after reading the chapter on devils, one can clearly see how that is wrong…"_

"James… is this? Are you?" I whispered.

"Whoever wrote this did their research quite well. Except they forgot to mention we can go in the sun, we just prefer not to, and that we do have self control. Plus, we do have souls… but our hearts don't beat."

"So you're a… vampire?" I whispered.

"Scared now?" James asked.

"I… I'm not sure. I know I should be, but wouldn't you have already killed me? Wouldn't they Cullens have already killed Bella and I? What about all of their servants?"

"The Cullens are a different case." James sighed. He picked me up and stood up to pace the room slightly. "But you didn't answer my question. Are you scared now? It's a yes or no question Dara…"

I was silent, thinking about everything. If James were truly dangerous he would have killed me by now, wouldn't he have? He had me locked in a room at one point and then riding with him at another. There were plenty of times when he had me alone and no one would have been around to even attempt to help me. Then again, apparently he's supposed to be the best hunter. Is this just all part of the hunt? Is he just saying he has feelings for me to make the hunt more interesting?

"Dara, an answer… yes or no." James said, growling slightly.

"No." I replied softly. "No, I'm not scared of you."

"Why won't you get it through your head that you're in danger? You should be terrified! You should be running from here screaming!"

"You would catch me if I did, wouldn't you?"

"Most likely." James shrugged.

"Why haven't I become… why haven't I become dinner?" I asked.

"It's the same reason why I'm falling for you. There's something about you that makes you interesting, intriguing. Trust me, you smell amazing. I can't tell you how appetizing you smell and how hard it's been not to sink my teeth into your skin, especially when we kissed. Yet still, something, I don't know what it is, but something has kept me from drinking from you. For some reason, I can't even imagine drinking from you, hurting you, killing you."

"But the bottom line is that you haven't." I said.

"But I've been close." James whispered. He sounded almost as though he was in agony. I was silent for a few minutes thinking about everything.

"So, I'm not just some sort of prey and this isn't just a large hunt?" I finally asked.

"No, never." James whispered. "I tried. When I had you locked in that room, god how I tried. Still, I couldn't bring myself to hurt you."

"So, when you kissed me… the emotion in it was real."

"More than even I can believe." James said.

"Kiss me again." I said.

"What?" James asked.

"I said, kiss me again."

"I just told you the hardest time for me to resist you was when I kissed you and you want me to kiss you?" James asked.

I set the book down and stood up. I walked over to James and grabbed his face in my hands. "Kiss me." I repeated.

James looked at me for a minute before dipping his head and resting his lips on mine. My hands fell down to James' neck where I locked them. James' hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His tongue traced my lip, asking for entrance, and I complied by opening my lips slightly. James' tongue darted in and tangled with my own. I felt a rumble come from deep in James' chest and he spun us around and pressed me against the wall. His hands started to move up and down my sides as his mouth continued its attack on my own. I broke away eventually since I still needed to breathe and I assumed James did not. James turned his attention to my neck and littered kisses down the exposed skin. My attention was turned to something hard pressing against me and I rolled my hips against it. Once more, James growled and increased his hold on me.

Before I knew what was going on, James had let me go and was running away. I had no idea where he went since the library was silent. When the book said that they could run fast, it wasn't kidding. I placed my hand on my chest to try and calm my breathing. As soon as I thought I was presentable, I took the book and walked out of the library. James was still nowhere to be seen so I started walking back to my room. Really, I wanted to find James, but I figured he didn't want me to find him.

"Are you alright, Dara?" Alice asked as she came up on me.

"I'm fine…" I whispered.

"I'm guessing you want to talk?" Alice asked.

"I will, but not now. I just need to think about everything." I replied.

"Of course. I'll come find you when you're ready." Alice said.

"Shouldn't I come find you?" I asked.

"O trust me, I'll know when you're ready." Alice assured me before bouncing off.

I shrugged off Alice's cryptic statement and continued back to my room. When I got there I sat the book down on the vanity and sat in the chair that overlooked the grounds. Every once in a while I'd look over at the book and the information it held, but never once did I get up to go look at it again.


	13. Future Plans

**A/N**- Sorry for the long wait… I don't have any more chapters written ahead of time so I can't update as fast. I hope you guys all understand and thank you so much for being so patient! It's appreciated. I want to let everyone know that none of my stories with ever be forgotten or left unfinished (currently Trust had the longest wait with over 2 years I believe… but I did finish!). Also, thank you for a few more reviews! It's always appreciated and loved (especially when I find out during a boring lecture). So, enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time!

(Yes, that was the same A/N from FD… it's late and I'm lazy, but hey… it works!)

**Black Wolf-Dog**- I understand the whole name thing… one of my best friends is almost like you, but she's obsessed with wolves in general. She still loves the vamps though! Anyway, James does need to do some serious food and soul hunting, but you'll see what he comes up with!

**Sesshy13**- Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it and like my writing style!

**Romance4ever**- I'm happy you thought everything was interesting! Thanks for the review!

**James-Is-My-Vampire-Lover**- I'm glad you like it and if it's better than BL… well that's just awesome!

I couldn't sleep… it just wouldn't come from me. It's funny, this whole time I had the answer and I wasn't smart enough to piece it together. I mean, the wolves, James' skin and talents, the Cullens' behavior, I just should have seen it! But I didn't and I found out through a book. At least I know the truth now. Life will be easier for everyone now, right? I mean, the Cullens, James, and Laurent don't have to hide anything and Bella and I don't have to keep asking questions.

So after James had disappeared, I returned to my room. I was anything but satisfied, both physically and intellectually. I waited by the window for James, even though I wasn't even sure I'd be able to see him. I mean, with his vampire speed and all, I barely saw a blur when I knew where to look. Still, I kept my watch hoping I'd see him come in. After a few hours, the only people I saw were Edward and Bella coming back in. Bella was holding onto Edward tightly as she rode behind him. Their discussion must have gone well since both were still smiling. Although, I really must say my talk with James didn't go badly, it just ended rudely.

Finally, a few hours after the sun had set, I turned to my bed, which is where I find myself now. I was buried under the covers with just my head popping out above it. Since I had retired for the night, I've just been bored out of my mind. I've been thinking of James and his history and the lifestyle he must live because of what he is. I mean, I just have so many questions and so far none of them are getting answered. I needed James for that and he's been gone since our little chat in the library. And those stupid questions were what were keeping me up. I sighed before turning over and facing away from the window. Really, I've spent hours watching for James, he wasn't coming back tonight and I'd just have to go to Carlisle to get my answers. It was right when I had closed my eyes for another attempt at falling asleep when I heard a creek coming from the window. I turned over and was surprised to see James climbing in.

"James, what are you doing?" I whispered.

"I thought you'd be asleep." He confessed.

"Well, I'm not, but that doesn't mean you're going to run away, does it?" I asked.

"Right now, I'm not sure." He replied. "Do you want me to?"

"If I asked if you were going to stay or not, would I want you to leave?" I replied. "At least now I'll have a reason why I'm not sleeping."

"You didn't before?" James asked.

"I couldn't. I've had too many questions running through my head." I replied.

"And I'm guessing you won't fall asleep until they're answered…" James said.

"Probably." I shrugged.

"Alright, what's your first question?" James asked.

"Were you the one opening my windows when I was in Forks and in Blythe?" I asked.

"I was. I was trying to figure out why you were so intriguing."

"But you never found the reason?"

"Never." James replied. "Next question."

"Why are your eyes red while the Cullens' are gold?"

"The Cullens are what we call vegetarians. They drink only from animals and never from humans, well, except for some of their beginnings and a few slip-ups."

"Slip-ups?"

"I believe all of the Cullens have had them, or I would expect all of them to have slip-upped a few times."

"So, you have red eyes because you still drink from people."

"Yes. While we don't take a lot from a certain area, Laurent and I do hunt humans. Although, we like the ones that give us a challenge. Hunters are usually the best so that's why we stick to the forests."

"How old are you?"

"Close to a hundred years old. I was changed when I was 25." James explained.

"Who or how were you changed?"

"All you need to do to change someone is bite them and not drink them dry. When we bite our victims, we have release venom into the blood. If the person is left with enough blood to survive, then the venom changes them."

"So, when were you changed?"

"Like I said, I was 25. I was at Ruthridge, which was still the glorious manor is used to be, when a woman came up. She asked for a place to be. My mother was with me at the time and she agreed to house the woman for a night. The woman thanked my mother and stayed in her room most of the night. In the middle of the night screaming awaked me. I recognized it as my mother screaming. I rushed over to her room and when I got there… the traveler was atop her and drinking from her neck. When I rushed in she looked at me, but continued drinking. I was frozen watching her… I should have helped my mother, but I just stood there and watched. Finally, when the woman was done, she threw my mother aside and attacked me. I passed remember the pain and how she stopped. In all of the pain, I remember her saying that I was just too attractive to let die, that I should be immortal. After that, I remember burning up then nothing. I awoke after that back in my room. My father had come when he heard what happened. He thought I was dead like my mother so I nearly scared him to death when I walked in for breakfast. Except, I wasn't hungry for normal food, I was hungry for his blood."

James paused and I really wasn't sure what to say so I waited for him to continue.

"Before I attacked my father, I left. I disappeared for a few years before returning to the house. It was when my father was dying. He gave me all of our homes and lands before dying. Ever since then I've traveled between the houses acting like I'm my own son or nephew."

"Do you still have servants? I didn't see any at Ruthridge."

"Ruthridge doesn't have any servants because I tend not to go back there. I don't like the memories it stirs. That was part of the reason I was so short with you when we were there. I'm never in the best of moods when I have to stay there."

"I don't blame you." I whispered. James had been pacing in front of my bed, but had sat down on the comforter. His head was bent down so he was looking at his hands. I crawled up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "When did you meet Laurent? You two seem close."

"On one of my travels. We fought over a meal. We almost lost our meal because of it, but it turned out the man had a friend so we were both able to eat. After we had fed, we started talking. We've been traveling together ever since then." James explained.

"He evens out your mood. You're the dark brooding character while he's always looking for the lighter side of life." I said.

"Yes, he does tend to look at everything for the good. He's never minded what he's become." James said.

"You never struck me as someone who minded being such a… strong hunter." I said.

"For the hunting aspect of it, no, I don't mind. Just living this life forever has been such a downside. While Laurent does keep me company, it's not the company I want."

"And the company you want, is?" I asked.

"Yours apparently." James sighed. "I never knew what I was missing till I met you. Now that I have you, I won't let you go."

"Not even to death? Will you change me?" I asked.

"You want to be changed?" James asked.

"I don't know, but I guess if it means spending the rest of my time with you then yes, I might want to be changed." I nodded.

"I won't change you unless you're completely sure you want to be changed." James said. "The worst thing that can happen for a vampire is to regret what they've become."

"Like you?"

"Like me." James nodded. "Although now, I don't mind what I've become. If I had lived my life, I probably would have been married to some noblewoman within a year and I'd die just like any other mortal. I wouldn't have met you and right now, that just seems unfair."

"So now you don't mind being immortal?" I asked.

"No, not anymore." James said.

I nodded and curled into his side, happy to have his arms wrapped around me once more. I yawned quietly, hoping James didn't notice.

"You're tired, you should get some sleep."

"But I don't want to." I whined.

"You sound like a child." James grinned.

"When it comes to spending time with you, I become selfish." I replied. James just smiled before getting off the bed and carrying me back to the top. He put me under the covers and tucked me in. Once more, it was a softer side to James I really wasn't used to. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"If you still want me to be here."

"Like I said, I'm selfish when it comes to you."

"Then yes, I'll be here." James said.

"Good." I whispered before closing my eyes. With the biggest of my questions answered, I was finally able to fall asleep.

oOoOoOo

When I woke up the next morning, my room was empty. I turned over in my bed, but still I was alone. If this was two weeks ago, I would have thought nothing of it, but it's now and I was disappointed. I thought James was going to be staying…

"Good morning Dara!" Alice beamed as she walked in.

"Good morning Alice." I said.

"Why are you looking so sad? You haven't even been up for a minute!"

"O, nothing. What are you doing here so early and how did you know when I woke up?"

"Well, Carlisle was hoping to talk to you and Bella today. I think he wants to make sure everything is cleared up and you don't have any more questions."

"Ok, that answers one question…" I said.

"O, well the rest with be explained when you talk to Carlisle." Alice shrugged. "Come on, get up. We aren't talking in your room."

Alice pulled me out of bed and shoved me into the bathroom where a servant helped me bathe and put up my hair. When I walked back into my room, Alice had a dress laid out for me. I slipped it on before walking downstairs. I was still curious as to where James went considering he promised to be here, but I wasn't about to fight Alice or Carlisle. So, when I walked downstairs I was surprised to see everyone in the library, and by everyone I meant all of the Cullens, James, Laurent, and Bella.

"Sorry for being late." I said as I stepped into the room.

"Please, sit down." Carlisle said. I quickly found a spot next to James and got comfortable. "So, you two have found out about who we really are."

"Yes, yesterday." Bella said.

"Do you know the differences between my family and James and Laurent?"

"You are vegetarians who drink from animals while they are regular vampires who drink from humans." I said.

"Good, we got the biggest parts taken care of. However, we have to know that you will not tell anyone else. While their numbers have decreased, there are still vampire hunters out there. Plus, it is one of our laws that we are not to tell mortals what we are."

"So then, why decide to tell us?" Bella asked.

"Well, Dara was getting increasingly curious and asking quite a few questions." Carlisle said.

"Plus, I… we thought it wouldn't be fair to hide it from you since you were staying here. We would be in and out at different times and the whole diet excuse was getting old." Edward said.

"Is something going to happen now that we know?" I asked. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I was just curious and I can promise you, we won't tell anyone."

"And it was curiosity that killed the cat." Rosalie muttered.

"Rose." Esme chided. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and leaned back into Emmett.

"If the Volturi found out, then they would either force us to change you or kill you and probably make us watch." Edward whispered.

"That's saying they would know we told or where we were." James said.

"And that we were still human." I said.

"You're planning on changing Dara?" Bella asked.

"We never completely agreed on it." James said, looking down at me. I just shrugged.

"That's not a simple decision, I hope you know that Dara." Carlisle said.

"I do…"

"It takes the trust of the one being turned and the utmost restraint for the one doing the turning. If they don't stop drinking, then you won't be regaining consciousness." Carlisle said. He watched me closely the whole time.

I said nothing in response and just nodded. I twisted my hands in my lap and waited for Carlisle to go on. I stopped when James took my hands in his and squeezed.

"Are there any other questions?" Carlisle asked.

"How did your… family come to be?" Bella asked.

"Now, that's a long story and you two must be hungry, especially you, Dara, since you missed dinner last night." Carlisle said.

"You missed dinner?" Both Esme and James asked.

"Ya, I did."

"Why?" James asked.

"Just because." I replied with another shrug. "I can wait though."

"No, we won't have you waited." Esme said as she flagged down a passing maid. "Amy, go tell Marcel to make Bella and Dara some breakfast. We'll be in the dining room shortly."

"Yes Mrs. Cullen." The maid said.

"Really, Esme, there's no need to rush anything." Bella said. "It's not like we haven't skipped meals before."

"That's definitely true." I agreed.

"Well, while you're here you won't be missing any meals." Esme said. "Come, knowing Marcel, he already has breakfast ready for the two of you."

"I'm sorry, but does Marcel know about you?"

"He knows we are on a special diet and he believes we have a separate kitchen where I prepare everything." Esme explained. "Other than that, no, he knows nothing."

"And the other servants?" Bella asked.

"We're careful around them. They all know nothing." Carlisle said.

After we sat down on the table, plates were placed before Bella and I. It was filled with potatoes, eggs, and toast. Jars of fresh jams and jellies were also placed before us. As soon as the servants were gone, we started eating. Everyone was silent, or well as quiet as they needed to be. Alice was practically sitting in Jaspers lap and was giggling into his ear. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her and was just smiling. Emmett had an arm draped lazily across Rosalie's shoulder, who was glaring at Bella and I. Esme and Carlisle were watching everyone from the heads of the table and smiling contently. Edward was just watching Bella and Laurent could seem as though he couldn't care less.

"So, what's the history with the family?"

"I was first changed almost four hundred years ago," Carlisle began. "My father was a minister as well as a vampire hunter. I was to take up his profession, both as a minister and a hunter, when I was changed. I was able to hide from my father and his friends while I changed, although I'm not completely sure how. When the change was done, I did have the urge to drink, but I knew I couldn't. So I left the city and returned to a more, pastoral life. That's where I learned how to control my hunger so I only ate from animals. After a few decades, I returned to the city and began working on a medical degree. I was able to master my urge for blood so much that I could work with the sick and dying. Which, is how I met Edward."

"My parents had both fallen ill with influenza. My father had died, but my mother was still alive, but barely. Then one day, I started to get sick. I was administered to the same hospital, which is the one that Carlisle was working at. My mother died a day or so later. My health then quickly declined. I probably only had a day left when Carlisle came to me and told me what he was. Apparently my mother had asked him to save me, no matter what. So he gave me a choice, live like him or die in the hospital. He changed me that night and somehow got me out of the hospital. I was with him for almost a decade after that. I was with him when Carlisle found Esme."

"Unlike Edward, Carlisle, and any of the others, I tried to kill myself. My husband was abusive and I had just lost my son. I didn't want to keep going so I tried to jump off a cliff. It didn't work and I was taken to a hospital, which is where I met Carlisle. He changed me there and we've been together ever since that." Esme was giving Carlisle a smile as she retold her history, a smile that Carlisle seemed to be more than happy to return.

"A few years after Esme, Carlisle found Rosalie." Emmett said. "Her past is her past and she can decide if you ever know about that. A decade or so after Rosalie was turned, she was out hunting and she found me. I was being attacked by a grizzly bear when she found me. She saved me, took care of the bear, then took me to Carlisle. Apparently, she begged Carlisle to save me. He did and we've been married a handful of times since then."

"And then finally Jasper and I came." Alice chirped.

"You found Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"Yup. I don't know who changed me. I just woke up in an asylum. I was able to get out and then I went to a diner where I knew Jasper would be. Once we found each other, we went off in search of Carlisle. I surprised pretty much everyone, but Carlisle welcomed us into his family. Since then, we've all been a happy family."

"You knew Jasper would be at a diner?" I asked.

"I can see the future. When someone decides what they are going to do, I can see that decision and how it will play out." Alice said. "Of course it can always change if the person changes their mind."

"So you have a gift, just like Edward?" Bella said.

"Edward has a gift?" I asked. "What kind of gift?"

"I can read minds." Edward said.

"WHAT?" I screamed. "This whole time, you've been reading our minds?"

"It's not like I want to." Edward said. "It's easy since you broadcast your thoughts."

"Well sorry, no one warned me." I huffed.

"He gives us as much privacy as he can. He doesn't intrude unless he has to and he can't speak to us telepathically." Carlisle explained.

"Still…" I whined.

"And while Edward can read minds and I can see the future, Jasper can manipulate emotions and he can also feel a person's emotions."

"Have you manipulated emotions since we've gotten here?" I asked.

"No, there's been no need. Everyone was happy and then you were sick when James left. You never had too much time to get too depressed. When you were, I was usually out hunting." Jasper said.

"Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's been the hardest for him to have you here." Carlisle explained.

"Sorry." Bella whispered.

Of course she was apologize for something she really has no control over…

"Has anyone ever slipped up? I mean, other than James and Laurent since they're not vegetarians?" I asked.

"Edward had a phase where he returned to the more… natural lifestyle." Carlisle began.

"I only drank from criminals… rapists, murders…" Edward clarified.

"I slipped up once. I ran into my singer and couldn't help myself." Emmett added.

"Your singer?" Bella asked.

"Singers are people whose blood sings to us. Most of the time, we have no control over it and drain them. They have the sweetest blood apparently."

"Bella, you're my singer." Edward said. "I wanted to drain you that first night I met you, but then when I saw how that boy acted… I felt more protective than anything. After that, I knew I wouldn't never be able to drink from you, but it's tested my restraint every day."

"There was still no need to bring her into this life!" Rose said abruptly. "You could have just left her and never returned!"

"I tried Rose, and you know that." Edward growled.

"Both of you, calm down." Carlisle ordered.

"It's true though! This could end badly! We'd have to move, we'd have to pretty much disappear!" Rose continued.

"And by badly you mean, I become the meal." Bella clarified.

"Exactly… for both of you." Rose said, glaring at me as well.

"I'm already dead." I muttered.

"Still…" Rosalie started again.

"Rosalie, that's enough!" Carlisle said.

"I have a feeling this meal and discussion is over." I said. "James, can we go walk around?"

"Of course." James said. He helped me out of the chair and started leading me out of the room.

"Be careful James, we wouldn't want you to… slip up." Rosalie sneered.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle yelled.

"Come on Dara." James said. He pulled me out of the room with a final glare to Rosalie.

James led me outside rather quickly. I had a feeling that he was just as uncomfortable with the Cullens as they were with him. Within a few minutes, James and I were walking around the lake. James had given me his jacket when I had started shivering from the cold. Still, we kept walking farther and farther away from the house.

"I'm guessing this is pretty slow for you, walking at my pace."

"It's fine." James said. "You have more questions, I'm guessing."

"Carlisle's cleared a lot up for me, but I do have one new one."

"What is it?" James asked.

"Am I… Am I your singer?" I asked.

"No… your not my blood singer." James confessed.

"But that doesn't mean anything… does it?" I asked.

"Not for us, and not for anyone else apparently." James replied. "You were worried?"

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't leave when you found this… singer." I replied.

"I'm not going to leave you…" James said. He stopped us and pulled me into him. "I don't want you to worry about it."

"I won't. I just… I just needed to know." I replied softly. I played with James' shirt as we stood there for a few minutes.

"Laurent and I will be returning to Ruthridge tomorrow morning. Will you be joining us?" James asked.

"Of course. I don't want to be stuck here watching all of them be happy while I'm alone again." I replied.

"Well then, we should be returning to the house so you can get everything packed." James said.

"Do I have to bring all that stuff?" I whined.

"Unless you want to wear that dress from some time." James said. "Unlike the Cullens, I don't have a sister or really anyone who's an avid shopper and has already filled a closet with clothes for you."

"Alright, I'll go pack some things then. Just don't tell Alice because she'll probably pack all of the expensive and most painful dresses."

"I still don't understand why you'd want to be in pain just to look nice. I thought you were beautiful enough before."

"Neither do I. I would like to return to the simple dresses from before, but right now it looks like I'm stuck in what Alice got me." I sighed.

"We'll get you some dresses of your choice at some point." James smiled.

"I'll be looking forward to it." I grinned. I put my hand on his cheek and stood up on my toes so I could plant a kiss on his lips.

While I had planned on backing down quickly, just a quick peck, but James apparently had other plans. As soon as he realized what I was planning he had his arms wrapped around me and pressing me against his hard chest. When I tried to back down, he growled slightly and pressed me back to him. His lips then took control and parted mine before his tongue darted into my mouth. Once more, we found ourselves in a heated embrace that no courting couple should be caught in until after the wedding. Still, James kept me close to him. Suddenly, James broke away from my lips and he started to kiss down my neck. I moaned slightly and bent my head back, allowing him even greater access to my neck.

"Do you know what you're offering me?" James asked.

"I do." I replied softly.

James just groaned before placing a light kiss on my pulse point before standing me back up. "Not yet, love." I frowned, but nodded. James and I started walking back to the house and I leaned into his side slightly.

When we got back to my room to change, I was surprised that there were suitcases already packed for me. James just shrugged and I knew he realized Alice had already figured out our decision. We had only been in my room a minute when Bella and Edward walked back. Bella stopped them and whispered something to Edward before coming into my room while Edward continued to walk down the hall.

"I'll be downstairs with Laurent." James whispered before leaving me with Bella.

"So you'll be leaving?" Bella asked.

"Tomorrow morning." I nodded.

"I figured you would." Bella sighed. "At least this time I'll know you're alright."

"And I'm sure these vampires know how to get messages to each other quickly if we need on another." I added. "How long are you planning on staying here?"

"Actually, I'm not sure. Edward wanted to go back to Forks for a little bit. He believes he's kept me from Charlie for too long."

"Then you'll be returning?"

"I believe so. I don't want to leave Edward, unless needed. Even then it would only be for a few minutes."

"I understand that perfectly." I said. "Alright, well, you're going to send me a letter when you get back, right?"

"Of course." Bella smiled. "And you're going to send me a letter to tell me you got to Ruthridge safely."

"I will." I nodded.

"You two sound as though you're being separated for the rest of your lives." Alice said as she walked in. "Dara's not even leaving till tomorrow!"

"We know…" Bella and I said together.

"Well then, let's go downstairs. I believe we're all spending some time together."

"Everyone?" I asked.

"Yes, the boys have agreed to be civil at least for tonight." Alice nodded. "Now hurry up, this truce might not last forever."


	14. Last Day Together

**A/N**- Sorry about not updating in forever. I have so many papers and tests to study for this quarter that my life has been school, school, school…. I've gotten a few chapters ahead, but I think I might continue to hold off until I'm done. I know where I'm going with the story so it shouldn't be too much longer until regular posts are coming up.

Thanks to everyone who's stayed with me!

**Black Wolf-Dog**- Sorry for the long wait, but thanks for the review!

**JoyMichelle**- You're just going to have to wait to see what will happen with James and Dara, but it will be coming faster than it has been.

**Romance4ever**- It should definitely be getting interesting with Dara and James, and a different side of Rose will be coming out as well.

**Shesonfire94**- Yes, well at the time she didn't really see an option. I'm glad you like the story though!

**Lizzie Queen**- Thank you!

* * *

My last night with Bella and the Cullens had been fun. Alice was right when she said everyone had agreed to a truce. There was no fighting, no arguments, just fun. All of the Cullens, well except Rosalie, shared stories about each other, well most Emmett. Bella and I were laughing so hard that we had tears in our eyes. Emmett laughed along with everyone else and I'm convinced nothing will ever embarrass him. The night really was peaceful and relaxing, the best last night Bella and I could have asked for, I'm sure.

The next morning, the atmosphere in the Cullen house had drastically changed to a much somber one. I had woken up quite early and had quickly changed into a comfortable riding dress since I still wasn't too comfortable in riding pants and a tunic. Alice claimed that I would eventually like riding pants, and I could see that happen, just not any time soon. Downstairs, everyone was waiting in one of the parlors. Edward and most of his family had smug families on their faces, although the smile disappeared every time Bella looked up. Only Bella and Alice looked gloomy. I smiled at the two as I walked over to James and waited for someone else to break the silence.

"So… breakfast will be ready in two and a half minutes and Marcel is going to have it served outside. It's going to be overcast for the most part so we have nothing to worry about."

"We could just eat in here…" Bella started.

"Don't even try, Bella. I'd figured you've been here long enough to know what I say is pretty much going to happen." Alice smiled. "Now come on or Marcel is going to serve breakfast to an empty table."

Without any more debate, we all got up and walked outside. Sure enough, breakfast was brought out as soon as we sat down. Bella and I both started to eat while everyone else just sat there. James had his arm casually draped behind my chair and was just watching everyone else. After breakfast, I found that not only did I have a bag that was, but so did Bella. Alice explained that Bella and Edward were returning to Forks at the same time James and I were leaving for Ruthridge.

"Have you decided when we're coming back?" Bella asked Edward.

"That part is still undecided." Edward said.

"Yes, it would be great if you decide soon. I keep seeing the future change and I'm getting a headache." Alice whined.

"I'll send my letter here and then I'm sure Alice can get it to you in Forks." I said.

"O of course, that's not that hard, but this means we can also go to Blythe! O! Shopping trip!" Alice clapped happily. Jasper rolled his eyes behind her, but was still smiling.

"Dara, we should get going." James said sternly from behind me. "I wouldn't want to waste anymore of the Cullen's precious time."

"Alright." I said quietly with a quick nod before turning back to Bella. "I'll be talking to you soon."

"I'll miss you." Bella said as she gave me a hug."

"I'll miss you too." I aid before breaking apart. I thanked all of the Cullens for their hospitality before walking back to James. James quickly lifted me up onto the horse and let me get settled before swinging on himself.

"Hopefully, you won't be calling on us anytime soon." James said.

"While the feeling is mutual, I don't think we can avoid each other much longer." Carlisle said. "We'll keep you updated on the wolves."

"Please do." Laurent said before James could respond.

With only a gruff nod, James kicked the horse into a gallop and took off down the driveway. "Please don't hide your excitement to be leaving on my part." I muttered.

"I just don't see how you can like them. It doesn't matter. It seems that unless the wolves do something incredibly stupid, we won't be seeing them for a bit."

"Not like any of us would want to visit." I countered. He knew I was talking about Bella and I. Especially if there was a wedding between Bella and Edward, there's no way I wouldn't be visiting. I huffed and crossed my arms. If we weren't on a horse then Is wear I wouldn't have leaned into James, but as it were, I did.

The ride back was much like the ride to the Cullen's. James held me close as I drifted in and out of sleep. Of course, considering James and Laurent did not have a need to sleep, they rode through the night. By the time we reached town, I was awake and the horses were ready to collapse. James sent Laurent and me to go find some breakfast while he dealt with the stable master.

"Laurent, could you teach me to ride? I know the basics and I could ride if I needed to, but I doubt I'd ever be able to keep up with you."

"I'm not sure you need lessons if you know the basics. As we've seen and as you've said, you know how to ride."

"But I can't ride like you and James! I don't always want to ride with James. While it's nice, I want to ride my own horse."

"So you want to be able to ride like men? Straddling the horse?"

"Yes! I would also like to be able to ride my horse at a full gallop like you and James can."

"That's mostly saddle time and trusting your horse, but I will see what we can do."

"Thank you!" I cried, wrapping my arms around Laurent's neck."

"Your welcome little one. Now, let's find you some food so we can return to James."

"O ya, please don't tell James. I want to surprise."

"As you wish." Laurent said with a knowing smile. "Now, let's go find you something to eat."

After we found me a breakfast of bread, yogurt, and fruit, we headed back to the stables. James was waiting for us, but none too patiently. He glared at every person who walked by, causing more than one to jog past and whisper to their companions. When he saw us coming, he straightened up and walked over to meet us.

"Could you two have taken any longer?"

"Well… there was that one shop…"

"Ha ha, very funny." James muttered.

"Sorry, some of us have to make choices for what to eat." I continued.

"You have so much to learn little one!" Laurent said while James scowled at me. "We have plenty of our own choices. We can choose from men and women, young, old, and in between, healthy, sick…"

"Shut up." James growled. He took my hand and started walking down the street, towards the forest road.

As soon as we were deep enough into the woods, James slung me onto his back and we started running. We had barely began when Laurent stopped, causing James to stop as well.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot I wished to pick something up while in town. I will meet you back at Ruthridge." Laurent said.

"Very well, we will see you when you return." James said. I looked at Lauren curiously trying to figure out what he was getting. I sighed when I knew there was no way I was going to figure out what he was getting unless Laurent decided to tell us.

James didn't wait a second longer and immediately took off running again. I clung to his shoulders and rested my cheek on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and listened as the world rushed by, well as the wind rushed by. At this speed there was no way I could actually hear anything going on in the world. Before I knew it, we were running through the front gates of Ruthridge. Even though we had started to live in the manor, it has yet to start looking lived in. I'm guessing this is exactly as James wanted it, but I mean, it could be a little bit warmer and lived in. There was certainly no need to hire servants, but perhaps get it dusted and cleaned?

"What are you thinking about?" James asked as he dropped me once we were inside.

"Why don't we get this place cleaned up?" I asked.

"Because we're not here enough." James said without thinking.

"We?"

"Laurent and I and now you." James said.

"So I get to stay with you…"

"Please tell me this isn't going where I think it is." James sighed.

"Where do you think it's going?" I asked innocently.

"I'm not turning you right now. Let's give it a bit more time before we think about that." James said.

"You sound like I'm asking you to marry me." I said a bit annoyed.

"For us, it is." James said.

"You know what fine… I'll drop it. For now at least." I sighed.

"Thank you. Now, are you hungry again? Or do you need anything?" James asked.

This James confused me. He was worried more about me than for himself while the old James would watch over me, but let me be independent.

"I think I'm just going to rest." I sighed.

"You sleep a lot."

"I have nothing to do anymore." I replied. "I'm used to running the inn. What am I to do here? Sit around and smile?"

"I'm sure we can find something for you to do." James said. "Go rest and when you wake up we'll do something."

"Just us?"

"It's not like you have to worry about your reputation being tainted." James smiled.

"James!" I exclaimed.

"I thought I'd show you around the property. Who knows, maybe inspiration will hit you." James said. He pulled me into him and kissed my head before releasing me and letting me walk to my old room.

I quickly slipped out of my clothes and into a loose dress I had found the first time I was staying here before slipping under the covers. I curled up and pulled the covers up to my chin before letting my eyelids close and fall asleep.

oOoOoOo

The next morning I met James downstairs. He was dressed casually in black riding pants and a loose white top that showed the top of his chest. This was the first time that I was really happy that I wasn't raised with any strict "lady" codes. I couldn't help flat out ogle James' pale chest. Of course as soon as my eyes finally moved up to his face, he was smiling quite proudly at me. I frowned and walked past him, but of course he spun around and had me locked in his arms within one step.

"Where are you going?"

"To get breakfast."

"No."

"No?"

"No. We're going out to walk the grounds." James said. He nuzzled my neck as he mumbled his plans.

"But I'm hungry." I whined.

"We don't have anyone to make anything."

"I've been a cook most of my life, remember? I thought you were supposed to have perfect memories." I chided.

"We do and I just wasn't thinking. Anyway, you are to be a lady, you shouldn't have to cook."

"James, you should know better than anyone. I'm not a lady, well not if you apply all of society's rules. I'm just me." I said. "So, I'm going to go make myself some breakfast." I pulled myself out of James' arms and smiled as I kept walking to the kitchen. There was a little swag in my hips and I smiled to myself as I felt James' eyes on me.

"It's useless, there's no food in there." James said before I disappeared.

"And where would the food be?" I asked.

"In the back field." James replied. He started walking towards me as though I were his prey, which I guess I was…

"Back field?" I asked with a playful smile.

"Yes, the back field."

"And where is this back field?"

"It's in the back…" James smiled. He walked around me leisurely, pulling my hair to the side as he did so.

"James…"

"Come with me on the walk I promised you last night and I'll show you." James said.

"Fine… but no funny business, I'm hungry." I said.

"Human hunger, it seems to rule your life."

"Well if I was a vampire…" I murmured.

"You always have to bring that up, don't you?" James muttered. He dropped my hair from his fingers and glared down at me.

"I do until you finally give in." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's not going to happen, not for as long as I can help it." James said.

"You're starting to sound like Edward."

"You're comparing me to that soft hearted animal drinker?" James hissed.

"He said almost the exact same thing to Bella, so yes." I replied. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, James was right in my face, hissing slightly.

"Never compare me to him. The only reason we were amiable for the last few weeks was for yours and Bella's sakes. Don't take that fore granted."

"I don't see what the big issues is, but whatever, forget that I mentioned it. I'm going to go find something to eat since my human hunger decides what I do." I replied.

I shoved my arms down to my side and turned on my heels, walking as fast as I could from James. Of course I wasn't stupid enough to think that I would be able to out walk him, even if he was human. So of course after a noisy huff he was at my side, grabbing my hand, and then storming outside. As soon as we were out the door, I was on his back and he was running as fast as he could. Within a minute we were in the back field and sure enough, a breakfast had been set up for us, well me, to enjoy.

"Since your hunger seems to control you plans and your moods, shall you have breakfast?" James asked. "Or I believe brunch was actually prepared since it is almost midday."

"I slept that long?" I asked, purposefully ignoring the first half of his comment.

"You did. We weren't sure if you were ever going to wake up."

"I was comfy." I shrugged. "Where is Laurent anyway?"

"He said he had something to attend and left before you awoke." James said.

I simply nodded as I picked out a breakfast sandwich and some fruit. James laid down on his side next to be and played with the blanket slightly. He was looking out into the fields when I was finally able to ask a question that had been bugging me. "Do you ever miss being human?"

"No, not really. I like being the hunter." James said casually, almost too casually.

"There must be something… like certain foods?"

"All foods were becoming bland since I was a lord and most foods were easy to come by. Dinners were a boring and stuffy affair, one I was usually more than happy to miss."

"Any experiences then?"

"What kind of experiences are you thinking about?" James asked. He looked up at me with an expression that worded exactly what he was thinking.

"Not that, although I'm sure that did happen before you were turned. But I don't know, getting married, having kids and a family, not traveling… I don't know."

"We can still get married, just look at the Cullens. Kids are a bit… crazy for me and a Laurent is enough family for me. I like being alone for the most part." I was about to refute his solitary nature when he stopped me. "You're an exception to most of my… rules."

"Am I now?"

"You're still human aren't you?" James asked. "Don't start again please."

I frowned knowing he didn't need to be Edward to know what I was thinking. I shut my mouth and looked down at my food as I continued to pull of small pieces to nibble on. We spent most of the rest of my meal just sitting quietly. James was content to just lay on the blanket with his eyes closed. I'm pretty sure he wasn't breathing either, but I'm sure vampires don't need to breathe.

"What's it like not sleeping?" I asked.

"You sure are curious."

"James…"

"It was hard to get used to at first, but you get used to it. I know Edward would sit and watch Bella sleep the whole night. I tended to like to hunt. There are quite a few interesting characters at night."

"You've snuck into my room while I was sleeping." I challenged.

"True, it was interesting to see you sleep. You're an active sleeper."

"An active sleeper?"

"You roll around a lot. One time you acted like you were running from something, even panting. Then again, you were sick."

"I was having some interesting dreams then." I mumbled.

"Really?"

"I don't remember most of them now, just that they were interesting."

"Fevers can do that sometimes." James said. "Since you're done eating, are you ready to see what Ruthridge has to offer?"

"Cemeteries? Creepy meadows with willows?" I asked.

"No, nothing creepy."

"Well with the house being so… creepy…"

"I know, but no, the land and forests have not fallen into the grasp of the shadows. They're just like any other grounds."

"Well then, lead the way good sir." I said. James helped me up and started walking farther away from the castle which confused me at first, but I quickly ran to catch up to him.

James walked at my speed into the forest and showed me the creek where he used to fish as a boy. After admiring it, and for James reminiscing in memories, James picked me up and ran me through more of the forest. All I really saw were shadows of trees, lots of vines and shrubs, and finally we stopped at another meadow. This time it had a large rock at one end that over looked a small lake. James explained how he would come here and jump off the rock and relax in the water. He offered to hold my hand if I wanted to jump off the rock, but I slapped him and told him I wasn't that I still had some dignity left. He, of course, laughed at me and kissed my nose before continuing on to the next sight. This time it was an abandoned field. The dirt was covered in patches of grass and weeds, but there were still trenches where water could have once flowed. Without staying too long, James ran to the top of a small hill. As soon as he had set me down, he pulled me to sit down next to him. He pointed out a speck in the distance, the town we came through the night before. You could barely see the buildings separated by streets. As we watched, I noticed dust rising in the air.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Just Laurent, with two horses?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"O!" I exclaimed although I quickly schooled my expression back to one of indifference.

"Do you know why he has two horses?"

"Not a clue." I said, shaking my head.

"You can't lie." James muttered.

"I don't know!" I tried to defend.

"Really now?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Even if I did I'm sure you'd find out when you're supposed to…" I said.

"I'm the lord of this manor, I'm sure I could find out now if I were to try."

"And how are you going to attempt to find out?" I challenged.

James just smiled evilly and I was suddenly not sure if it was smart to have challenged James. In another blink of an eye, James had me lying on my back as he was bent over my side. I looked at him quizzically, but instead of saying a word he bent down and left trails of kisses on my nose, cheeks, ears, everywhere but my lips, which were feeling quite ignored and unloved. When James found my neck, I bent my head slightly and I heard him growl slightly, but I didn't try to stop his lips' wandering.

"Dara…" James mumbled.

"Hm?" I asked, my mind a ball of useless fuzz.

"Why is Laurent bringing back two horses?" James asked again.

"Seducing isn't going to work." I murmured.

"Really now?" James challenged. He stopping his explorations of my neck and I frowned, turning my head to look at him. He took the opportunity and captured my lips. This is why I wasn't a lady. The lady's were bound from feeling the pleasure that could only be derived from having ones love kiss them so intimately on the lips. Chaste kisses were nothing compared to these smoldering kisses.

James broke away and I whimpered, not opening my eyes. I tried to pull him down, but he resisted. I opened my eyes and frowned at him, but James just cocked his head to the side. "Dara, the horses?"

"It's a surprise. You'll find out soon… I think." I replied.

"You're going to refuse to tell me, aren't you?" James asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." I replied. I continued to try to pull James' head back to mine, but he continued to not let me. James just kept staring and I was starting to get really peeved when the foot falls of horses started to get louder.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything?" Laurent said.

"No, of course not." James muttered. "What's with the horses, my friend?"

"That would be a surprise Miss Dara has planned."

"So I've been told." James muttered. James got up and pulled me up with him. At his vampire speed he walked over to the animals, startling them, but the horses remained where they stood.

"Why aren't the horses scared?" I asked.

"We occasionally have to use horses so we usually go down and acclimate the horses to our presence and our abilities." Laurent explained as James settled me on the back of one of the animals. James got on behind me and took the reins from Laurent before turning the horse and heading back to the stables.

"And finally… the stables." James whispered into my ear. His voice sent shivers up my spine and he grinned as he kissed the back of my ear. He dismounted and helped me down. Laurent was right behind us so James handed the reins back to him before leading me behind the house.

Without saying a word, James took me behind the house, a part that I really hadn't seen much of. For the most part it all looked the same, but then we turned a corner and a rose garden was in full bloom. I stopped in my tracks and James stopped only because I hadn't let go of his hand. Eventually I was able to walk again and I walked down the cobblestone path next to James. He said nothing and just led me through the maze of flowers. Eventually the roses became different kinds of flowers, some I had never seen before. There were various colors and shapes and the aromas were intoxicating.

"What is this place?"

"It was my mother's garden. After she died this place never got too out of hand. There was barely any maintenance needed. I hired a man to come up ever few months to make sure the weeds are controlled and the plants that need to be pruned are, but other than that, this place is left alone."

"If it's supposed to be left alone, then why are you showing me?"

"I was showing you the grounds, wasn't I?" James asked.

"True." I said.

"I wanted to share this with you, that's why."

"I… I… Thank you." I finally managed to get out.

"Your welcome." James whispered. I spun around so I was facing him and got on my tiptoes to kiss him. I tried to show my thanks as best as possible and considering James arms tightening around me, I'm pretty sure he got the message…


	15. New Life at Ruthridge

**A/N**- So if you guys haven't noticed, chapter 14 has also been updated. Since I just replaced a chapter, fanfiction decided not to send out an email. So, I decided to update twice. You guys deserve it for being so patient! Concerning this chapter, there is a cliffy and I know, you'll hate me, but I will try to update ch. 16 as soon as I can… I just don't know when that will be.

* * *

The night after our walk, James walked me back to my room. He kissed me gently one more time before letting me go in and go to bed. Thinking back on everything I know about James, the biggest thing I found I loved about him was that while there were multiple James, he was always himself. He wasn't one to hide from humans, the Cullens, or me. If something upset him, people knew. Yet at the same time, he was a gentleman, even if he wanted to have a hard exterior.

The next morning, both James and Laurent greeted me downstairs. They had different parts of the newspaper and were each reading their own sections quietly. Both looked up and smiled at me as I walked in. James returned to reading his newspaper while Laurent got up. With his vampire speed, he had my breakfast placed before me before I could even say "good morning".

"Are you James' servant now?" I joked with a smile.

"No, but I don't mind waiting on you ever now and then." Laurent said, returning the smile. "How was your night?"

"It was good." I said. "What do you two do at night when I'm asleep anyway? I mean, that's quite a bit of time every day."

"Hunting." James answered simply.

"Hunting… hunting humans."

"Yes, hunting humans. I'm sure you've noticed that we've never left you to go hunt."

"I guess I haven't really thought about it so I never noticed it." I said, shrugging.

"We didn't want to make you uncomfortable at first, but now it's just routine." Laurent explained. "Plus it seems as though James won't leave your side, much less this house if you're awake."

James growled at Laurent quietly, but I just smiled (ok, there might have been a slight blush in there too). Laurent and James both went back to reading their papers and I finished my breakfast.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked.

"I have to run into town." James said bluntly. "Laurent shall be here with you."

"I thought Laurent said…"

"Laurent's wrong." James growled. "Anyway, I need to continue making money so I have a few businesses in different towns nearby. I need to go check in on a few of them today."

"Please, do be nice." Laurent said.

"Only if they don't have a mistake and no one is stealing from me." James said.

"Someone would try to steal from you?" I asked.

"Yes, some boy who thought it would be smart. He wanted something new, but didn't matter. He was out of a job soon enough." James explained.

"Which is better than the first option." Laurent added. When I looked at him curiously, he continued. "James was about to tear the poor boys throat out, but luckily I had come with him on that trip and stopped him."

"It didn't reveal what you were?"

"No, he never saw my teeth and he was too scared to really notice thing." James muttered.

"Laurent, if you need to go with him again…" I said.

"No, everyone learned their lesson after that." Laurent explained. "I'll stay here with you tomorrow and make sure you have enough company."

"If you're sure." I said. "James, when do you have to go?"

"I don't have to be there for midday and it doesn't take me too long to get there." James shrugged. "What are your plans today?"

"I was planning on looking through your library. I might not be as avid of a reader as Bella is, but I still like to read every now and then, but maybe we could go for another walk before you leave?" I asked. James just nodded before putting his paper down and scooting his chair back. He got up and walked over to where I was sitting. He pulled my chair back and took my hand to help me up. "Now?"

"Why not? Aren't you finished with your breakfast?"

"Yes but, I'm just surprised."

"Why not?" James asked.

I tried to formulate an answer, but since I could not I just nodded and stood up next to him. We said good-bye to Laurent before walking out of the dining room. James led me back outside and down to the back of the house. The trees gave the house a wide birth, allowing green grass to cover the rolling hills. As we came around one of the corners, I stopped. It was as though I was reliving one of my dreams, but I wasn't a vampire and there weren't any servants working. There were still weeds growing up the manor instead of the manicured gardens at the base from my dream.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I've see this spot before." I said.

"Of course you have." James said. "We walked through it yesterday and before we went to the Cullens."

"No… I've seen it when it hasn't looked so… drab."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was sick, I had a dream and I saw this area. There were servants and there was a well-groomed garden. The grounds just looked so alive."

"Dara, this manor hasn't been well kept since my parents were the lord and lady of this land." James said.

"But they weren't the lord and lady in my dream, we were." I said.

"Dara, I'm not getting servants so you don't have to come up with elaborate stories. They won't work, no matter how elaborate they are."

"It wasn't a story James, it was real. I'm sure you could ask anyone in the Cullen family, especially Edward since he might have seen it since he can read minds." I insisted. "That's not the biggest thing though. James, I was a vampire, we were vampires together and I didn't have golden eyes like the Cullens, I had ruby red eyes."

"You weren't a vegetarian?" James asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"No, at least I don't think I was." I replied. "Why else would I have red eyes?"

"You could be a newborn. Newborns have red eyes." James said.

"So I would have been a newborn… which would mean…"

"Which would mean nothing Dara. I'm not changing you anytime soon. Get used to that idea."

"But James! I never dream and suddenly I did!"

"You're not Alice, I doubt you have visions." James said. "Dreams can always change and not all come true. Come, let us finish our walk."

"You're avoiding the topic."

"I wouldn't have to if you would just forget about it." James insisted.

"Well I'm not going to. James, I have nothing else to live as a normal human for anymore. My parents think I'm dead, I'm living with vampires, my best friend, my only human friend, is being courted by vampires. Do you see something wrong with this?"

"Yes… those stupid mutts shouldn't have involved you."

"You are incorrigible." I growled. James just shrugged and continued on walking through the lawns. "See, here's the problem. We're both far too stubborn. You won't give me what I want and I won't be satisfied till you do."

"That just sounds as though you are being selfish." James added.

"I'm not selfish! I'm trying to have a bit more of a life around you and Laurent!" I hissed.

"You have a life, we don't."

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" I replied. I stopped walking, causing James to turn around and look at me, turned on my heels and proceeded to walk back from where we had come.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"To find Laurent! He seems to be better company to keep than yourself!" I yelled over my shoulder. I didn't hear anything after that. The lawn was silent, the house was silent, everything was silent and it put me on edge. When I took the chance to look over my shoulder, I noticed that James was indeed gone. However, the distraction caused me to run straight into someone's chest. I stepped back to catch my balance and grabbed on to the two arms that reached out to catch me. When I looked up, I saw James' ruby red eyes glaring down at me.

"I don't know what it is about you, but somehow you continue to grate against my nerves and yet I can't seem to get enough of it." James whispered into my ear. I shivered at the roughness of his voice, but continued to remain silent. "I do not see why you are so eager to change, but I will think about it. I don't know when or how long you will have to wait, but I will think about it."

"You promise?"

"You have my word, my lady." James said.

"Well then, that's all I can ask for. Thank you." I replied.

"This argument has made me late. Laurent is lounging about somewhere in the manor. If you're so interested in his company you can go find him." James said. There was the tiniest hint of jealousy in James' voice, but he hid it well.

I just nodded and relaxed as James slowly loosened his hold on me. Before letting me go completely, he bent his head down and kissed me. It wasn't a soft kiss, nor did he pressure it. The kiss was all James and left me yearning for more of it, more of him. Before I knew it James was once more gone and I was left alone in front of the manor.

"You're good for him." Laurent said, disturbing my silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You challenge him. He hasn't had a good challenege, especially coming from a woman, in decades. I have to admit, it is quite amusing watching the two of you."

"I'm glad someone is finding this whole thing enjoyable." I muttered.

"From the blush that graced your cheeks as James left, I have to say I'm not the only one." Laurent pointed out. Of course he would figure something like that to say. I just looked down at my shows and let my hair hide my face. "Anyway, I figured we could see just how well you can ride. If you have no base, you'll never be able to reach your goal."

"I just need to be able to hang on." I said.

"Yes, but there's a lot more to it than that, especially since horses are animals and you're never quite sure how they might act."

Laurent led me to the stables where the two horses he had brought back yesterday were standing. Both were ready with saddles on their backs and a bridle hanging next to them.

"Laurent, there are no side saddles. How am I supposed to manage riding them in a dress? I don't exactly have the same wardrobe as the Cullen women."

"True, and James is probably thankful for that. There are some riding pants and a shirt for you in the stable office. You may change in there if you'd like."

"Thank you." I said. I walked over to the small room and found the clothes he was talking about laying on a chair. I picked them up and looked at them, envisioning how they would be like a second skin on me. I slipped out of my dress and put on the clothes. They truly were tighter than I would have liked, but I knew they would be better to ride in than the dress I was previously wearing.

"I think seeing you in riding attire will be James' true surprise." Laurent said as I walked over.

"However, it's not the one I'm looking for." I replied. "So, who am I riding?"

Laurent showed me how to put a bridle on the horse since I was used to having it already done for me. Once the horse was ready and we were outside, Laurent helped me get on.

For the next few hours, Laurent had me riding around in a circle. He would watch my every movement on the horse and was constantly finding issues. "Toes up, heel down. Sit straighter. Hands down. I said sit up. Don't pull on her head…" Yes I know, the basics that I should have known since riding horses was a way of life. Apparently I didn't know them as well as I thought I did. No matter what I did, Laurent found something to critique. We switched directions a few times until I was tired, the horse was tired, and we were both hungry. Laurent was just his joyous self sitting in the center.

"Those last few laps have looked the best all day. It's good to see we're finally getting somewhere and your human brain isn't holding you too far back."

"If that's supposed to be a compliment, it's a shitty one." I said. "When do we get to the good stuff?"

"If you ride like that in the morning, then you'll get to start riding fast and who knows… we might even throw in a few jumps here and there."

"Well then, I'll make sure to be the perfect little rider in the morning." I replied.

"Good. Now, let's go put your horse away and get ready to go inside." Laurent said. He opened the gate for me and we walked back to the stable. Laurent took the saddle off while I started grooming the mare. "Why don't you go back inside and get cleaned up? Who knows what James will do if he sees you dressed like that."

"He isn't supposed to be home for a while still though."

"Who knows if plans will change." Laurent shrugged. "You might want to hurry up. With your speed, time is not on your side."

"Thanks for all the human reminders!" I called over my shoulder as I started running out of the stable.

I was halfway back to the manor when I felt myself being grabbed and pulled into a rock like stress. Hands spread out across my stomach and a nose immediately tucked into the crook of my neck. "Dara, what are you doing dressed so… delectably?"

"Uh… going to change?" I squeaked. I couldn't believe James was able to actually get me to squeak.

"Change? What happened to the dress earlier. Would this have something to do with the horses Laurent brought back last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to deny it, but I knew James wasn't going to buy any of it.

"First, you really shouldn't even attempt at lying. Second, you have horse hair on your clothes." James pointed out. I looked down and sure enough, there were brown pieces of fur all over my clothes. "Now, would you like to tell me what's going on?"

"Uh… Do I have to?" I asked.

"I am the lord of this manor."

"But aren't I the lords guest?"

"You are so much more than a guest." James said. "Still, I'm the lord and on these lands, that's like a king."

"It's supposed to be a surprise though. Don't you want it to be a surprise?"

"I don't like surprises…"

"It'll be fun and shouldn't take fun. I mean you already ruined the surprise of having a surprise by coming home early."

"I'm always home at this time when I go to town." James said.

"What? Laurent said we still had some time… That lying son of a-" I hissed.

"Manners, my dear. If Laurent planned this, then I really must thank him." James said.

"Hm? Why?" I asked.

"Because I get to see you in this new attire. We might just have to get Alice to go shopping for you and throw out all of your dresses."

"I have a feeling that's not going to happen." I mumbled.

"Well then, why don't we enjoy this while we can?" James said. He scooped me up and ran into the house. While I couldn't see anything and would have been running into things, James made it back to my room where he quickly deposited me on the bed.

Before I could sit up, James was already pulling me onto his lap. His lips were attacking my own, and his hands were splayed out on my thighs. I moved my legs so I was straddling James since it just felt that much more comfortable. James growled as I rubbed against his growing erection and I moaned in the slightest. I really didn't know what all of these feelings were, but they were far too pleasurable for me to stop and find out.

As the kiss intensified, James' hands started to move, pulling out the hem of my shirt, running up and down my legs, and running up and down my sides. Everywhere his hands went, he lit a cool fire that only burned fiercer and fiercer as time went on. I eventually broke the kiss to breathe and James just moved to kissing down my neck and into the triangle of skin on my chest before moving back around my neck and onto my collar bone.

"I don't know what you're doing to me…"

"Shhh…" James hissed, blowing cool hair across my skin, causing me to shiver.

On their own accord, my hands started to move down James' chest, pulling at the buttons of his jacket as they moved along. When the jacket was unbuttoned, I pushed it off his shoulder before working on his shirt. My mind was working on it's own and I was happy it did as James pulled off his shirt before reattaching to my neck. My hands made quick work of the alabaster skin. James was lightly sucking an a piece of skin on my neck and I dug my nails somewhat into his skin, although the marble like skin barely reacted.

"You two may want to stop." Laurent called, interrupting us. James turned so his back was to Laurent and he was hiding me. "I know we technically don't have to follow the rules of society, but I doubt you really want to go any farther."

"You're the one who planned this, so why do you care?" I asked, surprising myself even.

"That's my girl." James whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver and hold onto him more.

"Yes well, I believed the two of you had more restraint that this. James, I suspect you probably didn't feed in town and you probably will want to before initiating anymore physical contact?" Laurent said.

James growled slightly, but we all knew it was true. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Sure." Laurent laughed slightly. Still, he turned and left, leaving the two of us in my room.

"He's right you know." I said. "We probably didn't want to go much farther…"

"Just because he's right doesn't mean we have to admit it." James growled. "We'll be back later. There's some food in the dining room for your lunch and we'll bring dinner back for you."

"Thank you." I said.

James stood up and shrugged his shirt and jacket back on. I sat on the bed and couldn't help but pull my knees up to my chest, almost as though I was hiding myself. When James was finished redressing he bent back down next to me, pushed my legs to the side and locked his lips to mine once more.

"Never hide yourself from me." He whispered before disappearing. I got up as soon as my legs decided to work once more. I was able to make it to the window to see the both men disappear into the forest, even though it was just a second of a glimpse…

oOoOoOo

The last few days had all been the same. James would go out to look at his business, but not before walking with me. We kept going back to the spot where my dream took place, but I knew this place wouldn't be relevant until James decided to change me. We never did get into any more fights about me changing although it still hung over his quite heavily. Especially after the kissing episode in my room and I realized how close James probably had come to biting me. Laurent went with James once when there was a chance he might act out against one of the managers, but nothing ended up happening and they both returned within a few hours. James would usually bring me home something exotic to eat and I was already trying to figure out how to cook a few of the dishes he would bring back, but considering he wouldn't eat any of what I made, I had to try all my own creations. Some were good too and if I could, I would open another Inn. Of course, there was no way that James would let me so that dream had quickly gone up in smoke.

Laurent had remained at Ruthridge with me today and we were both in the library when we heard the front doors slam open and then shut. I saw a blur of movement that could only be James rushing by the library, but after that, everything was silent. Laurent and I waited in the library for a few seconds, but the stillness of the manor was once more ruined when a high-pitched scream broke out. Laurent and I were instantly on our feet, but Laurent blocked me from going anywhere.

"Stay here, let me find out what's going on first." Laurent said.

I nodded, but I really had no intention of just sitting there and waiting to find out where the screaming was coming from. As soon as I was sure Laurent was with James, I started walking through the manor. I walked down the hall with all of the bedrooms, past my own, to the last room, James' master bedroom. I could hear James and Laurent quietly murmuring, but the screaming would erupt every few seconds and cover their words. So I walked closer and tried to look in the room.

"James, what were you thinking?" Laurent asked.

"I don't know." James hissed. "I've already told you that so stop asking."

"Tell me what happened, again."

"I was on the way home when I smelled her. I couldn't stop myself. The next thing I knew, I was sucking her dry. I should have kept going, but I didn't. I… I just stopped. She started the change so I ran back here, I didn't know what else to do. I was hoping you might."

"James, I've never changed anyone before. The only person we know who has is Carlisle and I doubt you're about to go ask him for help." Laurent said. I heard James growl and I knew that was an instant no.

Another, louder scream came from the bed and both Laurent and James went to restrain whoever was screaming. Once the person calmed down, they released them and stood up a bit straighter. I could tell they were still on edge and ready to hold the person down if they started thrashing around again.

"I thought Laurent told you to wait." James growled, looking over at the door that I was standing behind.

"I couldn't help myself."

"Curiosity killed the cat… and apparently the humans too." James growled.

"I'm sorry, alright?" I asked.

"No, that's not alright. Go back to the library and wait for one of us to come get you." James replied.

"James, she's already here and this is the safest she'll be for a bit. We might as well explain everything now." Laurent said.

"Fine." James said. He ran over to me, pulled me into the room and sat me on one of the plush chairs in the room. I bounced slightly from the force, but sat quietly, waiting for the story to come. When the person, well woman from what I could see, started screaming again, both men went to restrain her. I saw some flashes of red hair and petite arms, but that was it. When the screaming was over, James sighed and glared at Laurent before starting in on the story, again.


	16. Leaving The Heart Behind

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So, since this story and FD have not been getting much attention, both have dropped off my "must do" list and will get done whenever I feel like writing them and whenever I have time to write them. This is just what happens when there's a lack of enthusiasm (which usually comes from a lack of support). To those who have reviewed in the past and will hopefully review in the future, I thank you and I'm sorry that this story will no longer be updated in a timely manner.

**Wolf-Dog**- Thank you so much for constantly reviewing! Glad you liked the last twist!

* * *

"So, you're telling me, Victoria is your singer?" I said, my voice surprisingly calm. I was sitting in the study between my room and James'. James claimed he wanted to know when he needed to get back to Victoria, but I knew he would hear her scream from anywhere on the property so he was just using that as an excuse to stay close to her.

"Yes… no… I don't know." James said. "Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens are the ones who know about all of that. I tend to ignore those aspects of being a vampire."

"Laurent?" I asked, turning to the man across the room for James and I.

"From his behavior, yes, Victoria seems to be his singer. However, the fact he stopped drinking from her is confusing. Most of the time, if you come across your singer and don't hold back originally, as Edward is doing with Bella, you completely drain them. I believe that is what happened to Emmett."

"But he has Rosalie." I said.

"Exactly, having a singer doesn't mean you instantly fall in love with them!" James said. He tried to take my hand, but I let it slide out of his grip.

"Really? We don't know what would have happened to Rosalie if Emmett had kept the girl. Emmett could have fallen in love with her."

"Yes, but other stories I've heard-"

"That's just it, they're stories James, we don't know what's real and what's not." I sighed.

"I know what I feel about you and I know it's real." James growled defensively.

"So you love me?" I asked.

"What?" James replied, startled by my question.

"I guess now." I replied quietly.

"Dara, you surprised me. I… I…"

"You wouldn't be hesitating. Look, I'm a realist, not a romantic, but if you can't say it then you don't feel it." I sighed. I stood up from my chair and brushed my skirts out, preparing to walk back to my room and decide what to do next.

"Dara…" James he reached out for me, but I side stepped him quickly.

"Just don't. I'm sure Victoria needs your attention." I smiled at Laurent before heading out of the room. I passed my room, wanting to get as far away from Victoria and everyone else in the house. I ended up in the library where everything was nice and quiet. I found a back corner and curled up on a chair in the back. The screaming started again, but I must have been getting used to because I still fell asleep.

oOoOoOo

The next morning I found myself back in bed. I was still in my dress from yesterday, but I know I had fallen asleep downstairs so that must have meant that Laurent or James had found me and carried me back to bed. I got up, washed my face and hands, and slipped into a new dress. Peeking out of my room I noticed the hallway was completely empty, but I could hear movement in James' room. I slipped past my door and headed downstairs, hoping to get breakfast and then disappear again. I had fallen asleep yesterday before I could figure anything out. I made it down to the dining room, but was surprised to find Laurent sitting there, reading his newspaper as though nothing unusual was going on. I sat down in my usual spot, which was empty without James next to me. Laurent set down his paper and rushed off, getting my breakfast for me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Your welcome." Laurent said. Even his voice was the same, as though once again nothing was going on. I sat there, silent, not sure what exactly to say. "You know he's confused, right?"

"What?" I asked.

"James, he's confused. He's always worried about you and now he has Victoria he'll have to teach how to be a vampire. He's just stressed out. There are some aspects to being a vampire that are no different from being human."

"He shouldn't need to worry about me."

"You always worry about the ones you love, it's just a natural fear. He's never had someone he's cared about like he does with you so he's not sure what to do or how to act. He's scared that something he'll say or something he'll do will scare you away."

"And yet it's what he's not doing or saying that's worrying me." I whispered.

"Just give him time. You'll see…" Laurent said.

"What about Victoria?" I asked.

"We'll just have to see where that goes…" Laurent shrugged.

"Right…" I muttered. I ate a few more bites of my food before getting up and excusing myself to the library. I found a different chair, still secluded, and found a book. I curled up and planned to waist the day reading. Of course, that didn't happen since all my mind would wonder back to was James and Victoria…

oOoOoOo

I still could not understand how I was supposed to fit into James' life now. As soon as Victoria starts screaming, I can hear both male vampires rushing to her every need. I'm sure if she were awake she would be loving all the attention. Hell, even unconscious she still does. As I figured it, James did come across his singer like Emmett and Edward, but unlike Emmett, he didn't kill her, but kept her like Edward. Still, he had been overcome with her essence so he couldn't stay away at all. He could stay away from me though apparently considering I still hadn't seen him since the day in his study and to say I was missing him, even if we would just fight, was an understatement. I was now starting to wonder if James hadn't saved me from the wolves would he have cared what happened? Or if wolves hadn't attacked, would he have come back to see me?

Given all this time to myself, I started thinking what I was going to do next. Eventually, I know what I have to do and even though I don't want to, it really didn't matter. I got up from my chair and walked back up to my room. I could hear James and Laurent in James' room and walked over to the door.

"She should be almost done with the transformation. It's almost the end of the third day." Laurent said.

"What do we need for when she wakes up?" James asked.

"I'm guessing food. You'll probably want to go get someone for her, someone docile." Laurent advised.

"I'll do it tonight." James muttered.

"James, what about Dara?"

"What about her?" James growled.

"First, you've been ignoring her these past few days and second, she'll be Victoria's ideal meal."

"Right now, Victoria needs my attention. I'll go see her as soon as I can. As for Victoria using her for a meal, just make sure Dara's out of the way."

That's all I needed to hear. I turned and ran. I ran past my room, down the stairs, and out of the house. I pulled my horse out of her stall, saddled her and jumped on, forcing her to run into the stable. The forest blurred around me, meshing with the blurriness of my tears. My hair whipped in front of my face, but I held on and kept going. Eventually I slowed down, pulling my mare to a walk. Now the tears just ran down my cheeks, uninhibited by the wind. I pulled the hair out of my face and allowed my back to slouch. As my mind caught up to me I realized James and Laurent hadn't called me out, didn't they realize I was there? Did they care? Probably not since they had their precious Victoria now…

With my anger coming back, I kicked the mare into a run. Once more, the world was a blur and I could careless. I just wanted to get as far away from Ruthridge as possible. Thanks to James and the wolves, I was never going home again. Truly right now, I had no place except the Cullens to go to, if they'd take me in. The pain of my "death" hit me hard and I stopped my horse before rolling off. Tying her to a branch, I curled up under a tree and just cried.

At some point I fell asleep, but I was woken up as someone was poking at me. I tried to swat them away, but the poking just continued. "Will you just stop?" I growled, expecting it to be a curious animal. There were animal, but they weren't curious…

"Your eyes are normal." A man said, coming out of the forest. He was dark skinned, one of the travelers from the inn…

"You're the werewolf?" I asked.

"And you're a vampire's mistress." He replied dryly.

"Only because you forced me into that position." I replied.

"You don't sound happy about it anymore."

"If you wanted to see me happy, then you should have come by a few days ago."

"Your vampire finally leave you? Or did you see his true side?"

"Neither." I hissed. "Can I go now? I'm not a vampire, clearly. I though wolves were supposed to be smart."

"Watch what you say." The man growled. "Anyway, you might not be one now, but you know too much and some leech might still change you just because you know. We can't have that now can we?"

The werewolf growled as he backed up slightly. I could see the change quivering below his skin and the other wolves slowly started closing in. While a part of me, the dead part of me, was welcoming death, the other half, the half that still hoped for James to rescue me, refused to give up. So, while I didn't back away, I still curled up, waiting for the first attack. Instead, there was a different growling and two bodies crashing together.

At first, I though James had come, that he'd finally come for me, but when I looked up I saw the Cullens, well the Cullen men except for Edward. Emmett and Jasper were squaring off with the wolves while Carlisle was crouched protectively over me. All of them had their fangs bared, daring the wolves to come after them. The wolves welcomed the invitations and charged, jumping at Jasper and Emmett in pairs. All I saw were teeth, fur, and white skin. I turned my head so I didn't have to watch the fight, but I couldn't tune out the noise. All the growling, whimpering, cursing… it was all starting to become too much. Maybe I shouldn't have left the safety of Ruthridge, or maybe I should have gotten word to the Cullens first so they could have helped me get out.

I peeked my head up and watched as Carlisle helped his sons while still protecting me. The wolves all had bloody spots on their coats and the vampires had multiple bites. Jasper looked like he was in his element though, blocking any attacks while then attacking when he got the chance. Emmett was actually serious for once, although I saw a hint of a smile play at his lips a few time, but he was still focused on the fight. I bent my head back down and tucked into a tighter ball, trying to get as far out of the way as possible.

Finally, I heard more whimpering and then the scattering of feet, well paws. When I looked back up, the vampires were standing guard over me while the wolves had disappeared. The three vampires were breathing hard, even though I'm sure they didn't need to, and were still in a fighting position. Carlisle was the first to fall back, but I could still see how tense he was.

"Dara, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked.

"Leaving." I whispered.

"Carlisle, it's not safe for us to stay here. That wasn't the entire wolf pack."

"I know. Dara, how did you get here?" Carlisle asked.

"I was riding one of the horses. I tied her to the branch, but she must have gotten away when the wovles got here."

"Or they let her go." Emmett said.

"We'll send James a note saying his horse is missing and you're safe then." Carlisle said.

"No! No!" I cried.

"Dara, calm down…"

"Carlisle…" Jasper said. He was looking out into the forest and seemed to have noticed something hiding there.

"We'll talk about this when we get home then." Carlisle said. He picked me up and pulled me into his chest before running back from where he had come. I curled into his chest, and just limply sat in his arms.

Before I knew it we were back at the Cullen Manor. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were all at the front steps waiting for their husbands to get back. When I saw them I just curled more into Carlisle, trying to become invisible.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"We found her in the forest." Carlisle said. "Just where Alice had said she would be."

"Ya, and we got a damn good fight out of it, too!" Emmett said.

"Are you hurt? Did you get hurt because of her?" Rosalie asked

"I'm fine babe. Those wolves have nothing on me." Emmett said proudly, puffing his chest out just a bit.

"Dara dear, are you ok?" Esme asked. She sounded so much like my mother…

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"She's tired and needs rest." Carlisle said.

"Of course, there's already a room ready." Esme said. Carlisle continued to carry me as we made our way into the back of the house. They put me in the same room as before when I was here.

"I'll help her get ready." Alice said.

"Don't keep her up too long." Carlisle said before leaving.

As soon as Esme and Carlisle had left, Alice found a shift for me and helped me get out of my dirty dress. She hummed as she helped me get ready and I just sat there, letting her do whatever she needed to do.

"You need to get past James." Alice said.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you leaving and it was pretty easy to guess something happened between you and James." Alice said. "I didn't see what it was though…"

"He's got a new love… his singer actually."

"His singer? Did he kill her?"

"No, she's changing… actually she's supposedly done." I sighed.

"Well, it was probably smart for you to get out. Newborns are such a messy affair." Alice said. "Alright, well I'll let you rest. I'll see you in a few hours."

Alice left me alone and I crawled into the bed. I pulled the covers up and snuggled into the pillows. I let sleep take me without a fight, hoping they could take me somewhere happier.

oOoOoOo

"Carlisle, do we know what happened with James yet?" I heard Esme ask.

"No, she hasn't told. Well, she hasn't told me anything, but I believe she might have told Alice."

"And Alice isn't telling us anything." Esme sighed.

"I had Jasper send a letter to James telling him that Dara was with us and that her horse got away."

"I thought you said she didn't want you sending him a letter? What if he's hunting her now?"

"I have a feeling it's something else, love." Carlisle sighed.

"You know she's awake and has been listening, right?" Alice chirped as she walked into my room. "Good afternoon, Dara."

"Hi." I replied.

"We're sorry Dara, I hope we didn't wake you." Esme said as she came in as well.

"Uh no, I woke up on my own." I replied.

"Would you like something to eat? Marcel's excited he gets to cook for you again."

"Um, ya, that would be nice." I said.

"Well, I'll go let him know." Esme said with a comforting smile.

"Dara, I'm guessing you heard me tell Esme we sent James a letter?"

"Yes, I did." I said. "I thought I said not to? I don't want to deal with James or his precious Victoria again."

Alice gasped when I said Victoria's name and I looked over at her. "It was Victoria?"

"Apparently she was walking in the forest when he was on his way home from town. He started drinking from her, but he stopped and brought her home."

"So James has a newborn?"

"She should be awake by now. They were expecting her to wake up when I was leaving."

"You sent Jasper there!" Alice yelled.

"Alice calm down. If anything were to happen to Jasper, you would know first." Carlisle said.

"He looked like he would be able to handle himself anyway." I replied.

"Newborns tend to be stronger than older vampires for some time." Carlisle explained.

"Do you think you could stop Jasper? I mean, I don't want the letter delivered and Alice doesn't want him around Victoria."

"We wouldn't be able to catch him." Alice sighed.

"Why were you surprised about it being Victoria?"

"She disappeared from Forks a few days ago. People instantly started questioning the wolf who was in town, but some also called out Edward and were blaming Bella. I saw some of it and had Edward go back to get Bella. They'll be here soon actually. I still thought it was the wolf, I didn't think James would be around there and so I didn't think to think of him."

"I don't think anyone did." I sighed.

"Well, you were smart to leave. Newborns tend to have an unquenchable thirst."

"James just wanted to lock me up pretty much, keep me separated from her. It wouldn't have mattered, it was like I was already locked up."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything was fine when we got back to Ruthridge, but when James brought Victoria, I only saw him once. I saw Laurent a few times, but they were usually with Victoria." I explained.

"And that's why you ran?"

"James found his singer, why should I stay if I was just going to he the lonely human, I didn't want to be that there." I replied.

"Well, Edward is with Bella right now and I'm not sure when they're expecting to come back, but you're welcome to stay here. Unfortunately, you won't be able to go home since everyone thinks your dead.

"Ya, I figured that already." I sighed.

"I have lunch!" Esme exclaimed as she walked into the room. There was some sort of salad that had a bunch of meets, some egg, and other vegetables on the top. Marcel had even placed some salad dressing on the side. She placed the food in front of me and I started picking at the salad. Everyone watched, I'm sure making sure that I would actually eat it. After a few bites, Carlisle and Esme left, but Alice remained by my bed.

"You should get some sleep, you still look tired." Alice said when I was finished

"I'll probably sleep a while." I said with a nod.

"You'll get through this, don't worry." Alice said.

"If you say so." I sighed.

"I do and you know what everyone says around here… never bet against me." Alice said. "I'll see you when you wake up."

"Mk." I yawned.

oOoOoOo

When I woke back up, I was surprised to see Bella sitting at the end of my bed. Edward was sitting in a chair off to the side while she played with the seems on her dress.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you awake, Alice said you were sleeping a lot."

"It seems the only peaceful place now a days." I sighed. "What are you doing back here? I thought you were staying in Forks for a while."

"She was supposed to." Edward said. "When Alice told me of her vision of the wolves attacking you, I knew it wasn't safe leaving Bella in Forks where the wolves were. So, I went back to get her."

"Are you two engaged yet?"

"Why do you ask?" Bella grinned.

"You are, aren't you?" I said.

"Edward, could you give us some time?" Bella asked.

"Of course." Edward nodded. He kissed Bella tenderly on the cheek before walking out.

"So Laurent took Victoria?" Bella asked.

"No one's told you anything, have they?" I asked.

"No, not really."

"Victoria was James' singer, but he stopped drinking from her and so she's been changed."

"She's been changed into a vampire?"

"She was changing when I left. I couldn't be around him if he had his true love."

"I see…"

"I'm surprised Edward brought you with him though, James and Victoria are supposed to be coming here."

"O, Alice already has plans on taking me out for some time." Bella shrugged. "You should see Rosalie though. She's constantly yelling about James coming here. Apparently, she wants to rip his head off for what he's done."

"Wow…"

"Ya, she'll be your best friend now." Bella laughed.

"You'll always be my best friend, you don't have to worry about that." I smiled.

"Let's go for a walk. We'll find you a simple dress and we'll get out of these stuffy walls."

"That sounds like a good plan." I nodded.

"I have your dresses picked out!" Alice yelled. "They're in your bathroom!"

"Of course they are." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Bella laughed and left to get the dresses. We slipped them on quickly and got ready to go out.

When we walked downstairs, we found most of the family milling about downstairs. Rosalie stood off to the side and while she still didn't approach me, she wasn't glaring or sneering at me. Bella kissed Edward goodbye and we walked out to the large pool at the front of the house.


	17. Conflicting Interests

**A/N**- Hey guys! So the action is going to build up again… just going to have to see where it goes. So ya, enjoy…

**Black Wolf-Dog**: And the plot only thickens from here… Thanks for always reviewing!

* * *

Bella and I snuck off into the forest just in time it seemed. We were just getting to the lake when we could hear the sounds of yelling coming from the manor. I knew what was going on... James had arrived. Bella looked back at the house, but I kept moving. I wished I was escaping permanently, disappearing from James' life once more.

"So Victoria, huh?" Bella asked

"He couldn't have chosen a worst person." I mumbled.

"At least he didn't change the whole group." Bella shrugged. She was always good at finding the silver lining in everything.

"So tell me about the engagement!" I said, quickly changing the topic.

"We he came and saved me from Victoria's mom…"

"Why would he have to save you?" I asked.

Bella launched into a long story about how Victoria's parents were blaming her and Edward for Victoria's disappearance and that Victoria's mother had actually decided to confront her about it. Of course, most people stood behind Bella, especially after Edward appeared and saved her. "Anyway, Edward and I went back to Charlie's, he talked to Charlie, and then I talked to Charlie. The only way Charlie would accept the marriage was if we had it or one in Forks so he can rub it in everyone's faces."

"I always liked Charlie…"

"Well, after I agreed I rushed back outside to see Edward. We didn't need to say anything to know the decision and Edward just happened to be kissing me when Lauren and Jessica were walking by and commented we weren't engaged. Then Edward dropped to his knee and proposed, right in front of them. They started going off on how we didn't go through the proper steps, but Charlie was right there to quiet them up. Word spread faster than we could walk and Malory knew before we could get to the inn."

"That's Forks for you. Well I'm happy you were able to throw it in Jess and Lauren's faces."

"You sound like Charlie."

"I already told you, I always liked Charlie." I grinned.

We started talking about wedding plans for the rest of our turn around the lake even though we knew that Alice had started planning it. We were sure part of the shopping trip tomorrow was to go look for wedding dress material for Bella. Soon, we were headed back to the house and no matter how much I wanted to find more trails to discover, I knew I'd have to face James sooner rather than later.

"Dara, what are you going to do when we get back to the manor?"

"Avoid James as much as possible."

"That'll be hard."

"As you said before, Rose will help me." I said.

"Well, we are going shopping tomorrow…"

"Maybe I'll come…"

"You even think about shopping? Wow…"

"I sense a change in the wind." I grinned. Bella was laughing as soon as the words left my mouth, making my grin into a more pronounced smile.

We were quiet for a few more minutes since we knew that the peace and quiet wouldn't last as soon as we came close to the house. We were both startled when Edward joined us, along with Alice and Rosalie. Alice was bouncing with wedding plans and was talking so fast we could barely keep up. Rosalie had her normal frown on, but was standing closer to me than before. When we got within view of the house, I saw James sitting on the front steps with Victoria behind him looking as bored as ever. Laurent was off to the side watching both carefully. When James saw us, he stood up and took a few steps forward. I heard Rosalie growl and was surprised when she stepped in front of me in a protective stance. Victoria slithered up to James' arms and wrapped herself around it. I stopped. I stopped walking. I stopped thinking. I stopped breathing. I just stopped.

"Breathe Dara." Rosalie hissed.

"I… I…"

Before my brain could turn back on, Rosalie had picked me up and was running past her visitors. I could have sworn I'd heard James whisper my name, but I wasn't sure. Rose dropped me on my bed where I curled around my pillow.

"Stop looking so pathetic." Rose said.

"Emmett killed his singer. He didn't change her and rub it in your face." I replied.

"How do you know about that?"

"Laurent told me."

"Yes, well, even if Emmett had brought the girl home, I would have taken care of her quick enough."

"You would have already been a vampire. I can't take care of Victoria while she's a vamp and I'm a human."

"No, but you could enjoy life. You could go to town tomorrow and perhaps we'll find you a new suitor."

"I don't want a new suitor though."

"I know, but it's the image that counts. Look, James still loves you, whether or not the harpy is clinging to him."

"Bella and I always called her and her friends harpies."

"Well they are." Rose shrugged. "Anyway, you should be enjoying life, enjoying the food and all the options you have as a human! You can still have a family for one."

"No, well yes I can have the husband and child, but I love James and it wouldn't be the same."

"You never know. Come to town and we'll forget about James and Victoria for a time."

"I already told Bella I probably would."

"Good, Alice will probably bring your dinner up here." Rose said. "We'll leave early in the morning."

"I'll be ready." I nodded.

"Dara, one last thing." Rose said as she reached my door. "Don't forget to be thankful for what you have."

"I won't. Thank you Rose, for everything."

Rosalie slipped out the door and left me to the silence of my room. I walked over to the window and sat down off to the side of the curtains. As I peered out, I noticed James and Laurent talking. Victoria wasn't there, or at least where I could see. James kept looking up to my room, causing me to shrink back frequently. Laurent stopped James from going somewhere, probably here, but whatever Laurent was whispering it wasn't calming James. Eventually James said something, threw Laurent's arm off him, and left.

"He's been trying to get up here ever since he got here, but everyone, and I mean everyone, has been stopping him." Alice said from behind me. "You should have seen Rosalie. She would have tackled James if Emmett hadn't stopped her. Whenever Victoria tries to say something, we all snap at her or ignore her."

"Ignoring her probably pisses her off the most."

"Which is why we're all ignoring her now. You'll be happy to know she's going crazy."

I just nodded my head before turning around. Alice was ruffling through my dresses before pulling a forest green dress out. She mumbled about it being perfect for tomorrow before looking for accessories.

"Is that for tomorrow?"

"Yup." Alice said, popping the p.

"Aren't you going a bit overboard? I mean it's just a shopping trip."

"You and Bella are pretty much Cullens now. Well, Bella will officially be a Cullen soon and you're a Cullen by association. Anyway, you need to get used to being seen and keeping a reputation respectable of a Cullen. Don't worry, it's not hard and it means we get to dress up whenever we want!"

"Joy." I muttered.

"Oh, by the way, your dinner is on the way."

"I was actually thinking about eating in the library…"

"Dara, this is me you are talking to." Alice grinned. "When I said its on its way, I meant it was on its way to the farthest corner of the library."

"Thank you Alice." I smiled.

"Now go. I'll finish getting your outfit together for tomorrow."

I smiled and thanked Alice before heading down to the library. I smelled the food as soon as I walked into the library, but instead of heading straight to the back corner, I browse the shelves for a book. I ended up finding a book that was handwritten and when I scanned the pages I noticed Carlisle's elegant signature at the end. I know I should have asked permission before reading the book, but I couldn't help but start reading. I found the seat where my food was set and started to pick a the chicken as my eyes started scanning the pages.

"It's not nice to read others private thoughts." Edward said as he appeared from the shadows.

"I couldn't help it." I whispered. "You are one to talk anyway."

"I can't help my gift and I don't always want to know what everyone is thinking."

"The reason Bella is a nice change?"

"One of the many." Edward nodded.

"Speaking of my friend, why aren't you with Bella? Why are you here?"

"James is coming. I wanted to let you know in case you wanted to leave."

"No, I need to get this over with." I sighed.

"Do you need me to stay?"

"No, go back to Bella." I said. Edward nodded and vanished along with my appetite and interest in Carlisle's book. Within a few minutes, I felt James enter the room and soon he enough he was kneeling before me.

"Dara."

His voice hurt. It reopened the wounds I thought I was slowly starting to close.

"James." I whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why? You found your love, your soul-mate, your singer. I wasn't needed anymore and I'm sure I would have just become some annoyance. The stupid human. The stupid, plain, head-strong human."

"Yes and no." James said. He grasped my hands tightly, not letting me go when I tried to pull back. "Yes I found the one I'd love for eternity. No you wouldn't be an annoyance, never would you be an annoying stupid human."

"You still found your love." I whispered, a tear slipping from the corner of my eye.

"Yes, I found my love in you. I don't know how fate chooses our singers, but I assure you, Victoria is not my true love."

"James…" I whispered, my tears running harder now.

James' hand reached up and wiped my tears back. He rose up slowly and before I could comprehend anything, his lips were on my own. I gave in. I silenced my mind and followed my heart. The kiss was slow and sensual, so not the James I had come to know. I could still feel James in the kiss, but it was more of him asking me to forgive him and to come back to him. After a bit, my mind woke back up and I pulled away. While James was still surprised, I stood up and slipped past him.

"You made your choice, now you will have to live with it." I whispered.

I left James there, standing in the lamp light, looking just as hauntingly beautiful as always. When I stepped out of the library Rosalie was waiting there, smiling proudly at me. She wrapped me in a high, which I eagerly returned.

"I'm ready to live again." I whispered.

Rosalie said nothing. She smiled and nodded before taking my arm and escorting me away from the library. Just as we were about to start climbing the main stairs we heard an angry and something smashing. I cringed; knowing full well that part of the library was not about to survive the wrath of James. Rosalie's smile just kept getting bigger. She patted my arm again and we continued walking back to my room. Rosalie sat down next to me for a bit, but even though the night was still young I ended up falling asleep.

oOoOoOo

I was startled away by the sounds of a window shattering. I sat up straight in bed and looked around. My room was dark, but I looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary. I looked into the shadows of the room expecting to find James or someone, but they were all empty. I yawned and reached blindly for my robe. I stepped out of my room and walked down the hall, sleep still clouding my mind. I saw everyone standing just within the solarium so I walk in. I found James, walked over and took his hand in my own, reveling in the comfort it brought me.

"What's going on?" I asked as I thread my hand through James'.

"Get your filthy human hands off of him!" Victoria screeched.

I looked up at Victoria, then down at my hand intertwined with James' then up at James. I saw the desperation in his eyes, pleading with me to not let go, but still I backed up, dropping James' hand. It broke my heart to see James, but he was still with Victoria and I couldn't forget that. As soon as I had stepped back, James turned on Victoria. There was such a rage to him that I was actually scared for her.

"You stupid bitch." James roared.

"James… why are you defending her?" Victoria asked. "She's just a lowly human, nothing special."

"Nothing special? She's special to me and those who actually know her." I looked at James surprised. Sure he had said that before, but it was still like hearing it for the first time and it finally felt like he meant it.

"But she's not even your singer!" Victoria yelled back.

"I've begun to realize some singers are meant to be killed when they're discovered." James growled. "You've annoyed me to no end, you caused my love to leave me, and you've become more and more of a nuisance. I should let Edward kill you, I really should."

"But James…"

"But I won't, not because I have feelings for you, but because I created you so you're my responsibility. Laurent, if you could please escort Victoria back to Ruthridge so I can decide what to do with her."

"You aren't going with her?" Rosalie asked.

"I'd probably kill her if I did… although that's still looking like the probable action."

Laurent slipped past everyone and grabbed Victoria's arm before dragging her off. As soon as she came out of her stupor she started screaming like the harpy she was. James turned back around and looked at me. I was still surprised at what had just happened. James had defended me before, but… but never with that passion. I kept eye contact with him for a few seconds, but the feelings within his eyes became too intense and I turned around and left to get back to my room as quickly as possible. As soon as I reached my sanctuary I curled into my bed and hid under my covers.


	18. Changes

I didn't fall asleep so easily after the night's events. Everything from James turning on Victoria to me coming in and finding comfort with him had my mind reeling. I didn't know what to do next or where to go, although Alice seemed confident I would still be going shopping. She came in almost an hour after I had retreated to my room to make sure I'd get some sleep since today was going to be such a big day. After she left I had gotten up and looked outside, only to find James sitting in the garden below my window. I watched him for a bit, but went back in bed and finally went to sleep.

This morning I woke up before Alice had the chance to wake me up and returned to the window. James was still in the same spot, looking more like a statue than a man, or a vampire. His face was sullen and I felt my heart stop for a second. I had caused that face. I had given him hope yesterday then torn it away from him. Turning from the window I went to my closet, passed the dress Alice had picked out for me today, and pulled out a simple brown walking dress. Hoping luck was on my side, I slid from my room and crept downstairs.

"Dara." My name stopped me and I spun around to see Jasper standing behind the staircase. I'd never seen him alone before, usually one of the other Cullens were with him to make sure no accidents occurred.

"Jasper, you scared me." I said. Instantly a wave of calmness came over me and I smiled a thank you to him.

"Where are you going? Are you not going shopping with Alice and Miss Bella?"

"I am, I just need to get some fresh air for a few minutes." I said. "I just need to clear my head from everything that happened last night."

"Of course." Jasper nodded. He stepped back before turning around and walking the opposite direction.

Once more I was left on my own and after a few seconds of listening to the quiet, I continued on outside. As soon as I stepped out, I felt as though a sense of freedom washed over more. It was as though there were no vampires were watching over me with any hidden agendas, although I couldn't be certain, and as though none of the recent events to shatter my life mattered. I smiled for the first time in a long time and started my walk. I instantly headed to the lake, thinking about taking the same route that Bella and I had walked yesterday morning.

The lake was calm and peaceful, reflecting not only my image but also my mood. A few brave birds floated lazily across the glass surface. I really wasn't too sure how safe birds were from the Cullens, but the few swans and ducks didn't seem to be worried. I kicked a few stones along the path and hummed quietly as I turned at the end of the lake. A frog jumping near the edge scared me, but I laughed to myself knowing I was the only one out here. Still, after the frog my mood began to change and I felt as though there was something along the forest line, something predatory and I felt as though I was the prey. I stopped for a minute and looked into the shadows, but of course I didn't see anything. So I tried to shake the feeling and continued to move along the lake's edge. I couldn't help my feet from walking a tad bit faster, but I was thankful they were doing so. My walk didn't seem so calming anymore.

I was almost halfway back up the lake when I was thrown a few yards away by something. I screamed as I hit the stones on the path and grasped the arm I had landed on. When I rolled onto my back and looked up, I was surprised that Victoria was standing over me and glaring menacingly. I couldn't help the thought that rolled into my head that this was the end, that Victoria was finally going to kill me.

"You stupid little whore. You get all of Forks worried about you while you're living in luxury. You get to lap up the attention of my man, who fate made me for. You get him to defend you and throw me to the side. Well, your luck is over now."

"Your man that fate made for you? What the hell are you talking about, harpy?" I groaned. If she was going to kill me, I might as well fight her till the end and since I couldn't physically fight I would do so by mentally tearing her down.

"I'm his singer! You've seen Bella and Edward. Singers are meant for their vampires. We're soul mates." Victoria hissed.

"Is that so? Last I checked Emmett's singer is six feet under. O wait, no one told you about that? Singers are just a dessert; someone that fate gave the vampires as a temptation. You're still no good than food."

That comment earned me a growl and a kick that had me rolling to the foot of a tree. I winced again when Victoria dug her nails into my shoulder and picked me up. She slammed me into the tree and hissed.

"If I'm just a dessert, I must be damn good since he kept me alive." Victoria grinned. "And if I'm dessert, that makes you the plain first course, or would you be more of an appetizer. I'm sure there are still others far more tastier than you."

"How would you know?" I choked out.

"You're right, I wouldn't." Victoria grinned. "So I'll need a bite or two for comparison. Although, I'm sure I'll be right again." Victoria smiled evilly at me and barred her fangs. I tried to kick and pound on her granite like flesh, but it really didn't seem to matter. The harpy just laughed as she licked my neck. "Say nighty night, Dara."

Before I could respond, Victoria had sunk her fangs into my neck. Instantly a searing sensation started to burn and spread throughout my body. I struggled as I screamed, but soon Victoria had sucked too much blood out of me and I became limp. My voice died and my arms fell. My time for death had come and there was no more fighting, there was just accepting the simple fact.

I still had a sliver of consciousness when Victoria's teeth were yanked from my neck, causing me to mentally scream, and I was dropped to the ground. I fell into a heap, but before my head could hit the ground I felt cold arms wrap around my body. They pulled me into an equally cold body, but as death wrapped itself around me, the body no longer felt as cold. Still, the sensation only came over me for a minute. Then the flames that had spread through my body when Victoria had been feeding from my neck returned. I don't know where I mustered the energy but I screamed for all I was worth. I heard panicked voices around me, but I couldn't discern who they were or what they were saying. Before the flames could completely take me over, I felt a new pair of arms grab me and hold me against someone, rocking me slightly. I felt comfortable, I felt safe, and it eased the flames ever so slightly. As the flames seemed to dull, so did my life and before any other senses could wash over me I let myself fall into the blackness.


	19. A New Look in Life

**A/N-** I don't really have much to say, but on with the story I guess...

**pricel-** Well you get to see how Dara takes the changes now. Thanks for the suggestion, but since these stories haven't been as popular and I've been getting tired of them, I'm probably not going to go back and edit them. Thanks for the review!

**Black Wolf-Dog**- Glad I was able to surprise you, thanks for the review!

* * *

I was numb… completely and utterly numb. The fire had burned for I don't know how long. I was convinced myself that I was in hell when the fires finally stopped. My body was humming for a bit as the embers subsided. After my body calmed down I didn't know anything. I had no senses at all.

Finally I tried sucking in a breath of air. My lungs filled out, burning with oxygen for the first time in I don't know how long. I took a few more breaths before finally opening my eyes. At firs the colors were too intense and I immediately closed my eyes again. That's when the voice of an angel started asking me to open them again. Over and over the angel asked until finally I did as it said. This time, I opened my eyes a bit slower. I didn't recognize the room I was in, but I did notice how nice and crisp everything looked. I turned my head and James immediately came into my field of view.

"We didn't know when you were going to wake up." James said.

"What are you talking about?" My voice sounded softer, more feminine.

"You've been asleep for four and a half days." Rose said. I looked at the end of my bed to see her standing there.

"Four and a half days? Really?"

"Normal transformations usually take three days, but due to the damages your body suffered right before your change, it took longer." James explained. "How are you feeling now?"

"Fine I… burning… my throat is burning." I coughed. I clawed at James, silently begging him for help.

"I'll go get Carlisle." Rosalie muttered before running out of the room. James tried to hold me down, but I quickly threw him off.

I looked around the room noticing how drab and grey it was. There were no sheets on my bed, no flowers or decorations on the surfaces of the furniture. I closed my eyes and listened. That's when I heard it. A quiet thumping coming from… above me. I smiled to myself, knowing that was what was going to satiate the burning.

I fled from the cold room and ran through the halls. Occasionally I would have to turn around when I came to dead ends, but finally I was able to track the beating down. It came from the floor above where I had been staying and a room near the end of the hall. Without thinking I threw the door open. Sitting on the bed in the center was my prey. I could practically see the vein in her innocent little neck thumping and the venom started pooling in my mouth. Before I could strike she was covered by another body, a leaner one and one that didn't have a heart beat. I hissed instinctively since this other vampire was barring me from my prey.

"Dara?" I heard the girl whisper.

I only hissed in response.

The vampire in front of her started growling louder and louder and I only hissed and growled in return. I dropped down to an attacking position and the other vampire mimicked my motions. I quickly assessed the situation and figured if I could get him to circle with me, then he'd leave my quarry open. I took a step to the side, but the vampire didn't move, almost as though he knew what I was thinking. I watched his eyes flicker behind me, but I knew better than become distracted. A second would have been all he needed.

Still focused on my opponent, I was surprised when two arms wrapped around me and someone shoved a bag into my mouth. My teeth, which were already extended from my hunt, tore the flimsy plastic open, letting blood spurt into my mouth. As soon as the liquid touched my throat, the burning eased. I grasped onto the hand holding the bag to my mouth, sucking every last drop out. Still, it wasn't enough, but my desperation was quickly sated as another bag and another bag was given to me. I went through five bags before calming down and regaining my senses.

As soon as the last bag was empty I dropped the person's hands and let them pull away. I looked behind me to see James was the one holding me. His once vice like grip had slightly relaxed to a more comforting and secure embrace. Rosalie had a few empty bags in her hands and Carlisle was standing next to her with more. Alice and Jasper were behind him with and Esme, watching everything that was happening. Emmett was standing next to James, ready to restrain me if need be. When I turned back around, Edward had Bella behind him still and I could tell he didn't trust me. I didn't trust me either.

"I… I…"

"It's perfectly normal, Dara. All vampires are hungry when they awaken from the change. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I tried attacking my best friend!" I cried. I collapsed a little more into James' arms and he pulled me tighter against him. This time, his embrace was loving. I noticed how his skin was no longer cold to the touch, but instead felt normal.

"Which we should have expected. We're sorry we didn't and we should have had Bella go to Forks or one of the other properties."

"You knew that wasn't going to happen." Alice sighed.

"Where were you Alice? You told me we still had time." Edward growled.

"You did, but you spent a lot of it distracted and she woke up sooner than I expected." Alice explained.

"Your visions have been getting worse and worse, sister." Edward growled.

"Well I'm sorry they are not constant like some of our gifts, brother." Alice replied.

"Both of you stop." Carlisle said. "We need to figure something out since, unfortunately, Dara and Bella can not be in the same area while Dara is a newborn and has no control over her instincts."

"How long will that be?" Bella and I asked.

"We cannot say." Carlisle sighed.

"We can go to Forks." Bella said.

"We need to plan your wedding still! There's sampling of the different foods, guest placements, flower arrangements…"

"Why don't I leave then? You have a lot of human staff here as well that I could put in danger."

"And were would you go?" Esme asked.

"She'll come back to Ruthridge with me." James said.

"No, I don't want to go there." I said instantly. Apparently my human memories and the emotions tide to them were still intact.

"We have plenty of other places we could go. I'll teach you everything."

"I don't… I still don't think I can be alone with you right now." I sighed. James' arms immediately tensed before loosening in defeat. I slipped out of them, backing away.

"Emmett and I could take her to the Denali's. They'll teach her what she needs to know." Rosalie said. "Anyway, I haven't seen Tanya or the others in such a long time."

"It's been six months, babe." Emmett said.

"Which is a long time for Rose." Alice explained.

"That does sound like the best idea. Esme and I will go with you as well." Carlisle said.

"Edward, Bella, why don't you still go back to Forks. I'm sure Alice will want to figure out where the ceremony will be."

"O yes! Good point Esme." Alice agreed.

"I want to wait." Bella said suddenly.

"What?" Alice and Edward both asked, turning to her.

"Dara's my best friend, my sister, and since I won't be turned until sometime after we're married I want to wait so she can come to the wedding."

"Bella, she can't come to Forks, she'll be recognized."

"Alice can figure out a way to disguise her." Bella said.

"You're having another ceremony here, we'll postpone that one and use the Forks ceremony as the official wedding."

"No, I want Dara there." Bella said.

"Bella, get married. We both know it's what you want to do. Don't wait for me." I said.

"You're not changing my mind this time, Dara." Bella said. "We'll just have a long engagement until Dara's ready and can be there."

Everyone was silent until Edward sighed and relaxed his shoulders slightly. "If that's what you want."

"It is." Bella said. Edward nodded and kissed her head and everyone knew that the discussion was over. I watched them, happy my friend was in love, but torn since I knew those same feelings in me for James were quite alive and I knew I could not yet act on them.

"Let's not make Bella wait longer than needed. Shouldn't we leave for your friend's? Where do they live anyway?"

"They live in Denali. The area was named after the family." Rosalie explained. "We can be ready to go within the hour."

"Sounds good to me." I sighed.

"I'm coming with you." James stated.

"No, you're going back to Ruthridge. Don't you have some lordly issues to deal with? What about Laurent? Does he know what's been going on? Shouldn't you talk to him?"

"I have and everything is fine." James confirmed.

"I quite doubt that." I muttered. I took Rosalie's hand and this time I dragged her down the stairs and to my room to start packing some of my things.

Throughout the day, I alternated between packing and getting ready for the trip and sucking down bags of blood. I had asked Rosalie what type of blood I was being given and she muttered human immediately. When I asked her why, she said Carlisle could get it and it was easier than taking me hunting.

By early evening we were ready to go. Rosalie had our things sent over and they would be arriving after us. I was the only one who really had any luggage because apparently the Cullens and Denalis were close enough that they had clothes at both their homes. I was expecting there to be horses and what not waiting for us, but no, we were apparently running. When I showed some apprehension to running, Rose told me I'd be fine and that due to my vampire endurance, I wouldn't even get tired. The Cullens who were staying home met us outside.

"As soon as they leave, you're gone. You're no longer needed or wanted here." I heard Edward growl. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was talking to James.

"Don't worry, you and your family weren't the reason I was here. Dara's always been the only reason. You know quite well I could care less about you and your family." James sneered. I rolled my eyes, knowing the two of them were back to their bickering.

"Just making sure you know your place." Edward growled. By that time we had turned the corner and I watched Edward back away and wrap his arms around Bella. His eyes were instantly on me, waiting for me to attack Bella again. Luckily, I had thought ahead and had already drunk a few bags of blood.

"They're giving you human blood." James said, coming up behind me.

"I know." I answered.

"Dara, come home with me, please. I'll show you everything you need to know, even if that means switching my diet." James pleaded.

"I wouldn't ask you to change James." I whispered. "You should know that."

"Dara, please, don't leave me." James pleaded desperately.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." I whispered. "We'll meet again. We have eternity, remember?"

"Eternity is too long." James sighed.

Knowing our conversation was over; James straightened his back and took a step back. His eyes held mine, still pleading. I turned away from him, waiting for Rosalie and Emmett to say we could go. I smiled at Bella since Edward wouldn't let me get close enough to do more than that.

"Bella, keep me updated on wedding details."

"Of course. Let me know when you feel comfortable enough to come back."

"You know I will." I smiled.

"Dara, you ready?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then let's go!" Emmett roared happily. Rosalie took my hand and we started running slightly behind Emmett.

At first I was scared to run, thinking I'd trip over roots, run into trees, or do something how to embarrass myself. However, I found running through the forest really wasn't that hard. I didn't get tired, like Rosalie had said I wouldn't, and I found myself starting to enjoy running. Our journey took a few sharp turns in order to stay as far away from civilization as possible. We were running well until the end of the second day. Carlisle had assured us we only had another day at most to go, but that we should take a break to hunt. Emmett immediately went looking for a bear with Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle decided to help me with hunting. We decided on a deer and started tracking it. Esme and Carlisle fell back when we found the deer in order to let me attack. I did exactly as I was told and soon the deer was under me and I was draining the blood out of it. The blood was far from appetizing, especially after the human blood, and it barely filled me up.

"How are you feeling, Dara?"

"Fine…" A scent on the wind stopped me and I turned around.

"Dara, don't." Carlisle said.

I didn't listen to him. I had found my next prey. I started following the wind and the scent it carried. Soon I had found the being with the delectable scent. It was a hunter. He had recently killed a large buck, but the animal held no interest for me. I wanted the man. I circled his camp at first, but when I saw Carlisle on the other side trying to figure out a way to stop me, I knew I had to act fast. I crouched down to jump after the man, but before I could leap, I was tackled to the ground. I roared in anger and tried to attack my attacker, but they trapped me below their massive body. Before I could get any of my limbs free, I was picked up and being carried away. I howled angrily and tried to get back, but I was just carried away. Eventually I knew there was no chance at me getting back to the man and I went limp in the arms of whoever stopped me. I realized it was Emmett and even though I had surrendered, he didn't let me down.

"Alright Emmett, put her down. We're far enough away and she should have scared that hunter off anyway." Carlisle instructed.

"You sure it's safe?" Emmett asked.

"It won't be safe for a while." Carlisle sighed. Emmett hesitated slightly, but followed through and set me down.

"You know I'm right here, don't you?" I growled.

"I'm sorry about that Dara, I should have been watching out more."

"You ruined a perfectly good dinner." I muttered.

"She sounds more like James."

"The deer was bland and barely satisfied any hint of my hunger. How am I supposed to overcome trying to attack Bella if I can't even find animal blood satisfying?"

"You'll learn. Not everyone can control their instincts instantly." Carlisle said. "You'll learn though."

"What if, what if I don't want to drink animal blood?" I asked.

"We'll think about that later. Animal blood does take time to acquire a taste."

"Sure." I sighed.

"Let's get going. We should be at the Denali's soon."

From then on, Emmett was on one of my sides with Rosalie on the other. There were a few more incidents, as we got closer since the Denali's did have a few neighbors. Emmett caught me every time and unfortunately, he also received a few good punches and kicks. Every time I took off, Emmett would mutter about needing Edward or Alice to guess my moves, but he still caught me in time. I was getting more and more annoyed as time went on. I don't care why the Cullens were vegetarians or not, but right now I don't think I really wanted to be.

Finally we broke free of the forests and mountains and came down upon a snow-covered valley. Either steep cliffs or forest surrounded the valley. In the center was a large home, although nowhere near the size of the Cullen manor though. Our party didn't slow our pace as we continued towards the house. We only stopped when another family greeted us.

"Carlisle, it's been a while." The man of the group said.

"Garrett, it's good to see you as well." Carlisle said. Both men shook hands warmly while the rest of us waited behind him.

"Who's the new addition to your family?" A woman with a thick foreign accent said.

"Ah yes, my friends, this is Dara. Dara, that's Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Garrett, Kate, and Irina. Dara's a friend of the family who was recently changed. We though we'd bring her here since we have a human in the house right now."

"You have a human living with you?" Garrett asked.

"We do. Edward is engaged to her and he refuses to change her until at least after the wedding." Esme said with a proud smile. I noticed one of the women, Tanya, whose eyes narrowed a bit with the wedding announcement.

"Well, why don't we go inside?" Kate said.

"Or should we go hunting?" Garrett asked.

"I'm up for some real hunting." I muttered under my breath.

"Dara, you have to at least try." Emmett said.

I glared at him and crossed my arm.

"Dara's having a bit of trouble with accustoming to our diet." Carlisle explained.

"When did you wake up?" Eleazar spoke for the first time.

"A few days ago. We left soon after she woke up." Rosalie said.

"And who was the one who changed you, if you don't mind me asking." Eleazar continued to pry.

"Um…"

"Victoria, who was sired by Lord James." Rosalie answered before me.

"Lord James?" Irina asked. "The lord of Ruthridge? That Lord James."

"The very one." Rosalie sneered.

"How'd that happen? I didn't know James had sired someone."

"I don't want to talk about this." I frowned.

"Touchy subject much?" Carmen asked.

"Just a bit." I replied with a slight sneer.

"Well then, some of us could go hunting while others stay home." Irina suggested.

"I'll stay back." I sighed.

"Why don't we go talk while the others all go hunt?" Tanya said. She looped her arm through mine and turned us into the house. I looked back at Rosalie who was smiling and nodding.


	20. A New Lifestyle

**A/N**- So, this chapter is about two and a half weeks after the last chapter. It's still on the same timeline as FD… It's short and sweet, which a lot of these chapters are turning out to be. So enjoy and I'll get the next one up whenever I do.

**Black Wolf-Dog-** This chapter will show if your prediction is right or not. Thanks for always reviewing!

* * *

I quickly came to the realization of why Rosalie liked the Denali's so much. Tanya and her sisters were strong, smart, and beautiful and they knew exactly how to us every one of those traits. While Carmen had her mate, the others did not and whenever they needed something, they knew how to get it from the local men. Apparently the way the Denali's made their money was by saving money through flirting with merchants. I spent the first few days watching the Denali's and learning from them. I always had the sisters and Rosalie with me when I went hunting and I knew the others were close, especially Emmett.

I was currently standing at the back door, watching snow fall down when I sensed someone approaching. I barely looked back at them. It was Esme, coming to check up on me probably. "We're going shopping, will you be alright here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Everyone was planning on going because out lists are far too long and complicated." Esme said. "So we decided to make a trip out of it. If someone needs to stay, just let us know."

"It's fine, I'll be fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked.

I nodded turning my attention back to the outside world.

"Well then, we'll be leaving soon. If you change your mind please let us know." Esme said.

"I will." I whispered.

Esme turned and walked back to her room. I could pinpoint everyone in the house. The women were all getting ready to go out while the men were waiting leisurely for them. Emmett's leg was thumping as usual since he hated sitting still.

Over the last few days I had felt as though I was changing. I was still the same Dara, but different at the same time. It was annoying me as much as it was confusing me. I found myself wanting to disappear into the forest to hunt anything I could fine, especially if it were bipedal. The urge to track led me to learning every person's walking pattern and smell in the house. Without the need to sleep I learned each vampire's patterns and routines. Emmett was the easiest to figure out while Eleazar was the hardest since he was constantly trying to study everyone else. It was after I realized that that I realized that Eleazar was the quietest.

"Are you sure you're okay not coming?" Kate asked.

"Ya, I'm sure." I said. "You guys have fun. Who knows, maybe I'll get over this human smells sooner than we expect and I can go out with you."

"I doubt it, but we can always hope." Kate laughed. Everyone had gathered in front of the front door and were putting on their coats. It snowed all the time at the Denali home. I couldn't figure it out since it should have been hot in the valley, but it wasn't. I had come to love the image of red blood on the pure, pristine white snow. Everyone said goodbye to me as they walked out the door. I waited until I heard the carriages roll away before I moved from my spot.

Since the house was quiet the urge to track what everyone was doing and where they were. It was peaceful. I was finally beginning to understand what Edward must have always been going through. Walking through the house, I relished in the silence for a bit longer. With everyone gone and not constantly watching me, I walked over to Eleazar's study and pulled out a piece of paper and took a pin as well. Returning to my room, I sat down at the small make up table and began to write…

I was on my last word when I heard someone approaching the door. I stopped instantly and listened. The steps were light, but not as light as a woman. A younger man perhaps? I sniffed the air… a faint human scent. Apparently not even the house was safe for me. I felt my mouth water as images of the blood flowing down my throat invaded my mind. I moaned quietly before putting the pen down and standing up. As I walked out of the room, my visitor knocked on the door. I took my time walking to the door and put a pleasant smile on my face. This poor human had no idea what we was walking into…

"Hello, may I help you?" I asked as I opened the door. A man no more than eighteen stood before me. He had barely begun growing into his body, he was all arms and legs, making me wonder what his profession was since it was obviously not farming or anything requiring manual labor.

"Um… I'm looking for Tanya." The man, no boy said.

"I'm sorry, but you missed her by just over an hour. I'm not sure when she will be back, but if you would like to wait, you are more than welcome to."

"I don't want to be any trouble, maybe you could tell her that Steven came by?"

"Please, it won't be any trouble." I said. I reached out and took the boys hand, pulling him into the house. As he walked by, his scent brushed under my nose and I could venom pool in my mouth.

"I'm sorry Miss, but…"

"Please, call me Dara." I purred.

"Um, Dara, I don't feel comfortable waiting here for Miss Tanya with just you."

"Please, sit, there's no reason for you to not make yourself comfortable. I'm a friend of Tanya and I was too tired to walk with her today." I led the boy over to one of the couches and pulled him down as I sat down.

"She went for a walk? In the snow?"

"Yes, Tanya is quiet the adventurous." I grinned. "She likes adventurous men as well."

"Really?" The boy squeaked. I moved forward slightly, throwing off the assets vampirism had given me.

"Indeed." I said. "Are you adventurous?" I played with a piece of Steven's hair, looking him straight in the eyes. I could hear his pulse begin to quicken.

"Not really, but I could change for Miss Tanya." Steven said eagerly.

"You know what the first part to being adventurous is?" I asked, moving so I was pressed up against his side.

"What?" Steven's voice shook.

"Trying new things and not worrying about the consequences." I whispered.

I pulled his head toward me and lightly kissed him. The poor boy was too shocked that he didn't respond. He was more of a statue than I was when I was in a thinking mode. Soon the boy's instincts kicked in and he started kissing me back, and about damn time too! I was doing all the work, and in all honesty, I was still doing all the work. I continued to manipulate his lips and engage him; he just sat there and went with whatever I was doing. As soon as I knew he was getting into it, I kissed up to his hear and then down his throat. I felt the pulse under my lips and felt my instincts begin to take over. Steven was still distracted so I kissed his pulse point one more time before opening my mouth and breaking the skin.

Warm blood instantly squirted into the back of my throat, causing me to grown. Steven tried to fight me off, but I held him down, refusing to budge from my prey. I moved on top of him, preventing him from fighting anymore. The blood flowed down my mouth was pure ecstasy and I rolled my eyes back in my head with pleasure. Soon, poor Steven was limp under me and I was sucking the last of his blood. When the last of his blood was swallowed, I surrendered his neck. Wiping a few drops of blood from the corners of my mouth, I stood up and got off the poor boy.

How did any of the Cullens or Denalis refuse to drink of humans? They were so delectable and mouth-watering. Mmm… I could still taste the boys blood on my lips. Not knowing how to hide the body, I decided to wait for everyone to get back. My eyes would be red so there was no point in hiding what I did… So I sat Steven up straight to make him look as though he was waiting for Tanya's return before returning to my room and finishing that last word…

oOoOoOo

I heard the carriage roll up to the front of the house and everyone get out. They were all too entranced by the things they bought to notice Steven's footprints in the snow. They should have mostly covered by snow anyway. I waited at my seat by the window as they walked in and smiled as Tanya recognized Steven.

"Steven, what are you doing here?" Her voice was one of surprise. She was worried I had done something and for good reason. "Steven?... Steven!" And there it was, they have figured out what had happened.

There was so much commotion in the house it was almost too hard to keep track of everyone… almost. I looked at the door as Carlisle and Esme came running in.

"Dara, are you alright?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? Actually, I'm better than I have been in a long time." I smiled.

"I knew we shouldn't have left you alone." Esme sighed.

"Esme, don't feel bad. That was exactly what I needed and beside, Alice wasn't here so there was no way you knew that this would happen." I said. I stood up and smoothed out my skirt before walking over to them.

"You… you aren't remorseful?" Esme asked.

"No, I'm not. I know you want me to be, but I can't feel any remorse. While there wasn't much of a hunt, luring him in only to have his sweet blood as my reward was quite satisfying. I'm sorry, but right now I don't know how I'm ever going to be like the two of your or you family or your friends. I'm yearning for a hunt, for the chase."

"I see." Carlisle said. "Well, the others are disposing of the body and creating a story. We will be visiting Steven's family in a few days to tell them that we found him in the snow. However, you will need to learn how to hide your tracks."

"You're not going to try and convince me otherwise?" I asked, surprised.

"No. This is your choice and you've already given us a few weeks of a chance. If you ever wish to try again, we will be here. You are an adult, you can make your own decision." Carlisle said. "However, no one in this house can help you learn to live among humans when they are your prey, we're going to have to talk to someone else."

"Someone else? Carlisle, who you are you going to ask?" Esme asked. "Surely not James, not with their recent history."

"No, I was thinking someone else…"


	21. A New Teacher

**A/N**- So here's a little twist in the story. I think there's going to be about 4 more chapters left, maybe more, but who knows. I hope you guys all enjoy it though! Also, if anyone has read my one-shot See You Soon, I am working on making that a full story. Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was watching me like a hawk after the Steven Incident, which my previous actions had been deemed. Carlisle had been able to get some bagged blood for me, which I explained I'd rather had a deer than the bagged. Carlisle just shrugged and let me do as I wish. It took a few days, but I did eventually start feeling bad for what I was doing to people. Carlisle and Esme continued to treat me like a daughter and ignored my lifestyle choice, which made my pickiness make me feel selfish. Carmen and Eleazar continued to open their home and resources to help me, also acting like nothing mattered. They all explained that my choice was just that, my choice, and they would not excommunicate me because of that. As for the others, Emmett acted uneasy around me for a bit until I challenged him to a race. It turns out that I'm faster than him, but Emmett's still stronger. Rosalie never acted surprised at my actions or hinted at even thinking about me differently. Tanya explained to me that Steven had been trying to pursue her for quite some time, but she never planned on even hinting feelings toward him. She said that in the end, I helped her.

Carlisle had received a response from his friend that confirmed this mystery person was coming. He said he would be here in a few days and those few days were up today. So I sat in the sitting room, waiting for my mystery teacher to arrive. Carlisle had told the others who this vampire was, but no one would tell me. Never had I wanted Edward gift more than the last handful of days. Carlisle had promised it wouldn't be James so I could rest easy with that knowledge. Laurent would probably be staying with James so he wouldn't be coming. No one back at the Cullen Manor would be coming since Jasper could too easily regress and Edward was not leaving Bella's side. That left me with no leads at all.

Finally, a knock came on the door. I was up in a instant, but Carlisle beat me to the door and smiled down at me. He opened the door, hiding me from the visitor and the visitor from me. "I'm so glad you could come Laurent."

Laurent?

I threw the door back harder than I should have and was in the arms of my friend before him or Carlisle could react. Laurent laughed as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Carlisle called you? I figured you'd be with James or somewhere."

"I was with James, but I figured I'd come help you."

"Will James be alright? Is he alright?"

"James is a big boy, he'll be fine."

"Is he alright now though?"

"Why don't we move inside so we don't let anymore snow come in." Laurent said. I looked at him confused considering he changed the topic so quickly.

By the time we came inside, the Denalis and Cullens had all gathered in the living room. I noticed Irina eyeing Laurent up and down and Laurent looked at her a bit longer than any of the others. Carlisle went through and introduced everyone to Laurent and Laurent to everyone. Everyone was quite cordial, including Rosalie and Emmett. They didn't show any of the ill contempt they usually showed James. After introductions, Eleazar led us to his study so we could talk in private.

"So you don't want the Cullen's lifestyle?" Laurent asked.

"No… I enjoy the hunt too much." I said.

"She somehow managed to kill one young man while we were gone the other day." Carlisle explained.

"Somehow managed? Care to elaborate, Dara?" Laurent asked.

"He showed up and smelled delicious. So, I let him in and… talked. One thing led to another and I was feeding on him." I explained with a shrug.

"One thing led to another?" Laurent asked.

"I flirted and kissed before biting, are those the details you wanted?"

"Yes. It seems you know how to use your natural… talents to get what you want. That's the first step." Laurent said.

"I'll need to teach you how to dispose of a body and how to control your blood lust while in the public. Your final test shall be going somewhere crowded where there's no escape."

"Isn't that kind of, I don't know… risky?" I asked.

"That's why it will be your final."

"The Volturi wouldn't like your plan." Eleazar said.

"And what would you know of the Volturi?" Laurent asked.

"I used to be a part of the guard." Eleazar explained. "I could tell if someone had special powers or not."

"I see. Well, we'll just need to make sure Dara's an expert at covering her tracks then. Don't go leaking information to your friends." Laurent hissed.

"They are no longer my friends and have not been for quite some time." Eleazar replied calmly.

"Well, Dara, James has a property about a days run from here. Maybe we should go there so we do not gather any attention to our hosts? I'm sure the Cullens would like to get home as well and help plan the upcoming nuptials."

"You are welcome to stay and work here." Eleazar said. "I'm sorry if I gave you any other impressions."

"Don't worry, you've been a fine host. You have such a nice situation here that I would not want us to destroy that. James keeps properties around areas of low income where, unfortunately, crime riddles the street. It offers less detectable hunts."

"It sounds as though James has thought this all through." Carlisle said.

"He's not as bad as everyone says. Yes, he likes to hunt and track his prey, but he knows better than to reveal what we are."

"Ruthridge isn't around any slum or small town." I said, thinking back on my stay there.

"No, it's not, but there is a good hunting area an hour or so run from the property." Laurent explained. "Dara, why don't you collect your things. I'll let Carlisle know where we're headed so we can get your things in a few days."

"Um, ok." I said. I stood up from the plush chair and smoothed out my dress. I left the room and quickly walked down the hall. Irina quickly caught up to me and walked with me.

"Tell me about your friend."

"Laurent?"

"No, Rosalie. Yes Laurent!" Irina said.

"Blunt are we?" I jested. "Laurent is James' best friend, I met him the same night I met James. While James is the quiet, calculating type, Laurent makes sure things get done the way they should. He was the one making me feel welcome while James was a tad on the hostile side. He's a lot of fun to be around though. You like him?"

"I don't know. I've never felt this way though." Irina said.

"And I thought werewolves were the only ones to imprint."

"I'm nothing like those stupid mutts." Irina growled.

"I didn't say you were like them. Anyway, I can talk to Laurent if you'd like, but I have a feeling he is quite understanding. I saw his eyes linger on you longer than anyone else when he arrived."

"Truly? It wasn't my imagination?"

"No, I saw it and I'm sure everyone else did."

"That's relieving." Irina sighed. "Why are you packing though? Are the two of you leaving?"

"Laurent wants to teach me everything at one of James' other properties so we don't ruin what your family has established here."

"Do you think… do you think Laurent would mind if I visited?"

"I don't think so. We're leaving my things here and having one of the servants bring them. Wouldn't you agree it would be safer if someone… non human came?"

"I do think so." Irina agreed.

"I'll let Eleazar know before we leave then." I said.

"Thank you, Dara." Irina said.

"Trust me, it was all my pleasure."

Irina bounded out of the room, letting me finish packing my last few dresses. After finishing, I took the last of the papers I had stolen from Eleazar's study and started writing a letter to Bella, explaining the change of plans.

_Bella_

_I wish I could write you with good news telling you that I'm almost ready to come back for your wedding. Unfortunately that is not the case. I've discovered a love for the hunt and the taste for human blood. Carlisle is letting me live with my choice and has called an old friend of ours in order to help, Laurent. We are leaving for one of James' other properties so we don't draw suspicion to the Denali's. He is going to teach me how to hide what I am and cover what I've done in order to keep the humans naïve. After that, he is going to train me to become accustomed to being around humans while not wanting to drink from every one. As my final test, Laurent will have me enter a crowd and act human. After that, I should be ready to come to the wedding._

_However, I don't want you to wait for me to have the wedding. I don't know if this process will take longer than the other or not, but I will continue to update you. Just please, set a wedding date. Let me know in case some miracle happens and I can be there._

_Love Always,_

_Dara_

"Writing to Bella?" Laurent asked.

"I am. I want her to continue on her wedding, whether it happens with or without me." I explained.

"That's very noble of you." Laurent said.

"Laurent, why won't you tell me about James?" I asked.

"Dara, you have to understand that James is confused and hurt. He's not alright, in fact I've never seen him like this, not even when I first met him after he had murdered his family. I don't want to tell you the details because I don't want you blaming yourself or going after him." Laurent said.

"I should have forgiven him sooner. I should go back to him. Especially since I'm not going to be living off of animal blood."

"Right now, you need to master your instincts." Laurent said.

"I need to confess something." I whispered. Laurent nodded and kneeled down before. "I never stopped loving him, but what he'd done… the images of him with Victoria kept tearing me down, kept hurting me. It hurt me every time I rejected him though. I… I've been writing James letters."

"Letters?" Laurent asked.

"Yes. I wanted to tell some one what I was feeling and I knew Bella couldn't relate nor any of the Cullens. So I wrote to James. I've been writing for a few days so there aren't that many, but the first is rather long."

"Would you like him to read them?"

"No, maybe at some point I'll let him read them, but if he's already as broken as you say, then he doesn't need to read what I've written."

"Well, bring them with you. I'll make sure you have paper and ink for whenever you need to write."

"Thank you, Laurent." I said.

"Well, why don't we get going so we can start your training as soon as we can."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said.

Laurent escorted me out of my room and up to the front of the house. I took my time saying goodbye to Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. They had treated me so well and now I was leaving them, I'd be a cold-hearted bitch not to feel bad at all. I said goodbye to the rest of the Denali's, as did Laurent. I watched he whispered something to Irina before kissing her hand with a bow. With a final goodbye, we were gone, running through the snow.

Laurent took us deep into the woods where there was less of a chance to run into any humans. However, on the second day the scent of a human man hit me and I started detouring. Unlike when I was with the others, Laurent didn't stop me. Instead, he followed behind me, far enough I didn't see him as a threat, and just watched. I found the hunter next to a fire to keep warm. He didn't have any recent kills around them although he was chewing on a piece of jerky. He also had a coffee in the other hand. The strong stench made my stomach churn, but I continued forward knowing his blood would be satisfying enough to cover the smell. I remained in the shadows, watching the man as he sat there. He seemed so relaxed, why? I don't know. I would never allow myself to relax when in the wild, you'd never know what could sneak up on you; bears, cougars, vampires. Stepping over some loose branches, I walked up to the edge of the man's camp. Finally emerging from the shadows, I continued to walk silently forward. The poor man didn't know I was there until I was standing over them. He screamed and stumbled to his feet, dropping his coffee and jerky into the fire.

"You scared me miss. What are you doing out here all by yourself."

"I was on my way back to see my father and got lost. I've been stumbling around for so long and have been growing hungrier and hungrier."

"I'm sure we can find something here for you then. I can lead you back to town in the morning as well."

"Really? That would be so helpful!"

"Let's see what we can find for you to eat. I'm sure it won't be what you're used to though."

"I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"What did you say?" The man asked.

Instead of answering him, I smiled slowly, looking up at him under my eyelashes. "I said, you'll do just fine." Before the man could make any noise or run, I grabbed both his shoulders and sunk my teeth into his neck. His warm blood rushed down my throat, appeasing the hunger that had been growing the last few days. I could feel myself regaining control of my mind, not letting the blood lust completely control it. I finished every last drop before dropping the poor man. I licked the corner of my lips and looked back at Laurent who was just walking out of the trees.

"You did well, you are female though so getting a man's attention is not that hard for you."

"Yes, I'm sure you and James never use your charms on women."

"Touché." Laurent laughed. "Now, dispose of him."

"I don't know how. Everyone else took care of the boy for me."

"You want to erase all hints of what happened here. Whether you make it look like an animal attack, a theft, or an accident, you must make sure everything in the camp follows the story. So, which should it be?"

"Since he was a hunter, how about a bear?" I asked.

"Good choice. You'll need to tear apart his body. The best way to do so is let yourself go, just revert to being primal."

I nodded at Laurent's words and tried to envision what a bear attack would look like. I growled deep in my throat before shredding the man's poor body. When I was done, I wasn't sure anyone would be able to recognize him if they even found him.

"And the camp…" Laurent reminded me.

I turned on the camp and went through all the bags, as though I was a bear looking through the bags for food. I threw things all around, even leading a few things into the forest as though a bear had carried something off.

"What about the fire?" I asked.

"We'll leave it. It's supposed to rain tomorrow anyway." Laurent said. "Plus, how's a bear supposed to stomp out a fire anyway?"

"True." I sighed.

"Feeling better?" Laurent asked.

"Very much so." I replied.

"Good. Now, let's keep going. We have at least another full day of running."

"All we ever do is run…" I mumbled.

"It's the best and fastest way to get around."

"Why don't we just stop and smell the flowers."

"Because the flowers don't smell so great around here." Laurent said.

"Fine, but at some point I want to explore." I pouted.

"Of course you do. I'm sure you want to set up traps as well?"

"Possibly, how'd you guess?"

"James did the same thing."

oOoOoOo

It ended up taking us another day and a half because Laurent and I both stopped to feed one more time. We came across some travelers and filled up on their sweet blood before making it look like they had been robbed on the deserted road. We went through their bags, taking everything worth value with us. Laurent explained that this was how most vampires first started making money. They took their victim's valuables and started selling it off or used them. From there, businesses run by vampires started growing. Apparently quite a few stores and businesses were originally created and usually still run by vampires. It was the perfect cover. The vampires were close to their food source and had plenty of income flowing in. When we finally reached James' property, Laurent showed me to my room and around the house. Apparently I was in the master suite since Laurent found it fitting. I tried going to another room or not taking any, but Laurent insisted I take that one. Eventually, I gave up and agreed.

"So when do we get to go hunting again? Could we bring someone here?" I asked.

"We'll go hunting tomorrow and no we can't invited or bring anyone here. If people were seen coming and never leaving, the humans would grow suspicious and we'd have a large mess on our hands."

"Fine." I sighed. I sat down in a chair and drummed my fingers for a bit. Being a vampire really didn't leave much to do since there was no need to sleep or cook.

"There's some paper and ink in the desk in your room." Laurent said, barely looking up from the paper he had picked up on our way here.

"Thank you." I said. I ran up the stairs and into my room. Sure enough, I found a stack of fresh paper and ink in the drawers. Pulling them out, I started writing to James once more…


	22. Fixing The Broken

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So, I've recently changed the rating of this story. I didn't feel like writing any explicit scenes and figured it would fit better with the T genre. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review!

* * *

The manor Laurent took me to was smaller than Ruthridge and about the size of the Cullen's home. It wasn't nearly as dark as Ruthridge either. Laurent explained that James would rent this home out to some of his business partners in order to keep good relations. So, the house was fully staffed at all times and rooms were always ready. However, considering our special needs, Laurent had excused the servants on paid leave for the time we were here, only coming in every few days to tidy things up. Laurent showed me around, pointing out the main rooms such as bedrooms, studies, the library, sitting rooms, and kitchen. All in all, it was like every other manor and every other house I had ever been in. Laurent gave me the first day to relax and get used to the house. He disappeared rather quickly, probably because he knew I'd start asking questions. So, I resigned myself to reading some books on vampire law I had found hidden in the library. When Laurent returned, he was quiet and resigned. He told me we would continue training the next evening before disappearing into one of his rooms. I was left to myself and forced to just wait for the rest of the day. I never realized how boring time really was until I was faced with an unlimited amount of time and absolutely nothing to do.

I was surprised the next morning when someone came up to the house and said that Laurent had called her. Laurent came down right at the time and I was watching him with wide eyes. The woman's blood was tempting since I hadn't eaten in a day and a half, but Laurent kept me from attacking. He explained that I needed some new clothes, dresses and some riding pants and blouses. The woman took my measurements, never commenting on the fact I was holding my breath and watching Laurent. Laurent would nod at me every few minutes, telling me that I was doing well. The woman finished after a few hours, explained she'd have everything made in a few weeks, and walked out the door.

"You did very well."

"Was that some sort of test?"

"A test and practice all at once. Considering you'll be a vampire feeding and interacting with humans the rest of eternity, you need to be able to work with them without attacking them."

"So tests are practices and practices are tests." I said.

"Well it appears you are still clever as always." Laurent said.

"My personality hasn't changed." I replied.

"And your feelings?" Laurent whispered. I knew I wasn't supposed to hear it, but I did.

"My feelings haven't changed." I replied. Laurent snapped his head over to me. "I'm a vampire now, remember? I can hear you."

"Yes, I forgot." Laurent said.

"Laurent, where did you go yesterday?" I asked.

Laurent was quiet and turned away from me for a minute before turning back to me. He walked over, grabbed my arm and pulled me into the private study. He had me sit down on the chaise before sitting down on the edge of the desk. "I went to see James. He's dying, not literally, but he's completely withdrawn from everything. I've taken over his businesses for the time being and I'm making sure he eats."

"You're bringing him humans?"

"No, I've been getting him bagged blood and I've been forcing him to drink. I wouldn't call it forcing because he doesn't fight back."

"It's my fault, isn't it."

"No, James initiated these events, unfortunately people are stubborn."

"I forgave him a long time ago, probably after he told me what happened." I confessed.

"Then why did you run and keep running?" Laurent asked.

"I was hurt originally. When I got over that, I thought everyone would see me as weak if I went back to him." I explained.

"Since when did you care what other people thought?" Laurent asked.

"I don't know, I just did. It scared me, James scared me. I didn't want to get hurt again."

"Now that is a reasonable reason." Laurent replied. "However, if you ask me, James is never going to hurt you again because of how much he is hurting now. I believe you have scared him into submission."

"Submission?" I asked. "James would submit to no one."

"You haven't seen him." Laurent sighed.

"Could I?"

"Could you what? See him?"

"No, could I see Bella. Yes James!" I said.

"Dara, it probably isn't the best idea. James isn't in his right mind anymore. He's broken…"

"And I can fix him!" I replied. "Laurent, please…"

"Even if I took you, he'll probably be delirious and wouldn't recognize you from his lack of eating." Laurent sighed. I knew he was trying to stop me, but I wasn't going to have it. I'd been running for James for what has felt like forever and now I was going to run to him and no one, no person or vampire, would stop me.

"Laurent, take me to Ruthridge, I've got an idea…"

oOoOoOo

Laurent and I ran full speed to Ruthridge. It took us just over a day to get to the border of the land. From there, I left to complete the first phase of my plan. Laurent kept running to the house while I prepared for my reintroduction. When I was ready, I walked up to Ruthridge in the first time in forever. I smiled at Laurent who smiled sadly in return. Silently, we walked into James' library. Laurent pointed me to the back of the room before closing the door behind me. I walked slowly to the back, but what was there surprised me. James was sitting in the shadows. He looked as though he hadn't moved in ages, which from Laurent's description was probably true. As I approached, he snapped his head up at me and glared. I stopped in mid-step, surprised that he would glare at me…

"Dark angel of my dreams

Why must you torment me so?

You mock me in the light

And tease me all night

Never allowing me to rest

You remind me of all I have lost

And will never regain

Why must you constantly return?

Can you never let me wallow?

I am fit to brood in my corner

I need no demon, no dark angel

Leave me alone,

I shall sink on my own."

James' haunting voice only made his words darker and more chilling. The went straight into my heart, shattering it because I knew I had caused him to be like this. I let out a quiet sob before running over. I fell at James' feet, wrapping my arms around his legs and lying my head on his knees. James didn't move, instead he stiffened.

"Why must you torture me so?" James whispered.

"I'm so sorry, so so sorry." I cried.

"And the angel speaks, I must have finally died…"

"No James, you haven't. I'm here, it's me." I said. I looked up at him, hoping to make him understand.

"No, you are a dream. You have red eyes, like the Dara of my dreams, but the real Dara would not have left her friends and come to the natural lifestyle."

"But I have James, I have!" I cried.

"No… you couldn't, wouldn't have." James fell silent again, looking back up and into the shadows of the library.

I was losing him and I knew that couldn't happen. I loosened my arms from James' legs and raised my wrist up to James. He looked down at me quickly before looking away once more. I knew this was going to be hard. I stood up, walked behind James and wrapped my arm around him. Once more, I offered my wrist and once more James denied it. I moved my wrist under his nose, and stopped at his lips. Finally, I got a reaction. James kissed my wrist as his hands came up and gripped my arms. His lips opened and I hissed as his teeth broke my skin and sunk in. I could feel the pull of my blood rushing out of my body and I groaned. I could feel myself losing sense of reality slowly and before I could collapse, James pulled me around and onto his lap, his teeth still firmly attached to my arm. I closed my eyes as James' seemed to snap open…

oOoOoOo

I woke up, that's the first thing I noticed, I actually woke up. I was in a bed, and there was someone sitting next to me. I opened my eyes and I looked next to me, pleasantly surprised to find James sitting there. I smiled at him happily, snuggling into the bed a bit more. "Is it my turn to be dreaming?" I asked.

"I hope not." James said. "Although I must admit, it does cross my mind from time to time that this is still a dream or that I've died."

"James, we can't die, remember?"

"You almost did. Hell, you were asleep. Dara, vampires don't sleep."

"True…"

"Dara, what you did… why?"

"Because I realized how badly I was hurting you for no reason."

"No reason?"

"James, I forgave you a while ago. I was hurt and scared, that's why I didn't come back." I admitted.

"Scared… scared I'd leave you?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Daa, that won't happen, I swear."

"I know, I'm realizing that. I was stupid and didn't want people thinking I was weak to forgive you so quickly. I should have though, I should have forgiven you came to the Cullen Manor."

"Dara, I understand, trust me, I do. I'm just happy you're hear now."

"I would be happier if you were actually holding me again."

James smiled at me and crawled into bed next to me. He slid under the blankets and moved me onto his lap. His arms wrapped around me and I snuggled into his chest. "I've missed having you in my arms."

"I've missed being in your arms." I said quietly. I closed my eyes enjoying the scent and essence that was James. As we were relaxing, I heard someone coming and snapped my head to the door. Laurent entered seconds later with a bag of blood in his hands.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Laurent said. He was smiling again and he seemed to be more himself once again.

"Not really…" I said.

"Well, I brought you some blood because it's about time to give you more." Laurent said.

"I'll give it to her." James said.

"Very well." Laurent said. James held his hand out, but as Laurent stretched his arm out to transfer the blood, my hand shot out and I grabbed it. I opened my mouth and suck my teeth into the bag, groaning as the blood slid down my throat. I looked at Laurent, hoping he had another bag with him. With the first one nearly done, I was hungry for more. Laurent recognized the look and rushed out of the room, coming back before my current bag was done. I went through four more bags before being satiated.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I'll leave you two. I need to go hunting." Laurent said.

"Dara, we need to talk about what you did." James said.

"I thought we did when I woke up." I groaned.

"I just need to say one more thing." James said. "Never, ever do that again. I don't care if you have to bring me any royal or famous person for me to drain, don't ever let me drink from you again. I nearly killed you and I don't want that feeling again."

"Just don't go comatose and I won't have to." I replied.

"With you here, I won't."

"And I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"Well you might have to eventually." Laurent said, coming in.

"I thought you went hunting." James growled.

"The mail came and Dara, you have a letter from Bella." Laurent said. He handed me the envelope before disappearing again.

I opened the letter as James started kissing my neck and hair. "What does it say, love?"

"She's decided on a wedding date, October 23rd of this year. Edward took her to his childhood home after he took her back to Forks." I explained.

"Do you still want to go to the wedding?"

"Of course I do. Do you think I'll be able to restrain myself to be around humans?"

"I think you will be. I'll be training you now and I'll be there just in case." James explained.

"Well, you'll need to keep me from killing the harpies probably." I sighed.

"Jessica and Lauren?"

"Since Victoria has been dealt with, yes." I replied.

"Maybe we should just eliminate them now, make everyone's lives easier. You can practice hunting on them."

"As nice as that sounds, you know we can't. Anyway, Carlisle and Laurent seemed to think I was a perfectly good huntress."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"We'll just have to see about that… We'll go out tonight actually."

"Hm… warm blood. How could you have survived off that cold stuff for so long?" I asked.

"I wasn't alive, in a sense, so I didn't realize I was taking it." James said.

"Well, it's gross and cold and old."

"Yes it is." James laughed.

"James, what happened after I passed out?" I asked. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few days because of the extra venom in your system and it was hard for us to get you to take the first few bags. I realized what was going on just as you fell unconscious and immediately stopped, but my venom was still flowing through you and even though your body makes its own venom now, it still tried to change you. Your body was fighting the new venom off for a few days. We couldn't originally get you to open your mouth to take the blood, but as the worst of the fight passed, you relaxed and we were able to start giving you blood, that was yesterday."

"Well, at least my vampire memory isn't remembering that." I sighed. "How are you feeling though?"

"Much better, love, don't worry about me." James said. "Would you like to get up? Do you want to wash up or go out for anything?"

"Um, I'd like to wash up, but afterwards maybe we'll go out into the forest?" I asked.

"Whatever you want." James said.

"Well you're what I want." I smiled. James groaned before kissing me hard, which I eagerly returned. After a few minutes of an intense kissing session, James got up from the bed and carried me over to the bathroom where a tub was already ready for me.

"We've started to staff Ruthridge again." James explained.

"You're making this your permanent residence?" I asked.

"Our permanent residence, our home." James said. "I figured you wouldn't want to be that far from Bella either."

"True, but I'd like to do some traveling as well." I said.

"We have all the time in the world." James said.

James left me to take my bath, although I could hear him on the other side of the door constantly pacing. I made my bath quick and slipped into a new dress. I put my hair up, not caring to dry it before coming back out.

"That was fast." James said. He walked over and wrapped his arms around, bringing me back to my favorite place in the world, trapped between his arms and his hard chest.

"I'm a vampire now, I do everything fast." I replied.

"Hm… you think you're that fast?" James whispered in my ear.

"I know I'm that fast." I replied. I let my breath kiss his ear before running out of his arms and out of the house. I laughed as I looked behind me, finding James hot on my trail.


	23. Bella's Wedding

**A/N**- So, I just wanted to let everyone know that there are 2 more chapters left in this story. So ya, hope you enjoy these final few chapters.

* * *

With James' help, I had quickly mastered hunting, killing, and cleaning up after myself, not that I needed help with the hunting or killing aspects. The first time that James watched me hunt was… interesting. Apparently Laurent hadn't told James that I used my feminine qualities to draw my prey in.

_Flashback_

_James held my hand as we stalked through the forest. Laurent had already scouted ahead and told us that there were a few hunters in the forest, about a mile for the edge of Ruthridge. James and I had slowly walked to where the hunters had made camp, but when we were close enough James fell back. I circled the camp, counting three hunters total. They had a freshly killed buck off to the side of their camp and were laughing about the kill. Getting an idea, I tore my dress at a few places, including on of the arms causing quite a bit of skin to be shown, before running into the camp. Immediately the three men stood up and I ran right into the arms of one of them. James let a growl slip as soon as I made contact with the human, making him sound like an animal, just like I was planning he would._

"_Miss, what are you doing out here?" One of the men asked. The other two had grabbed their guns, waiting for whatever animal I claimed was chasing me to come out._

"_I was traveling with my fiancé when we were attacked by a bear. My fiancé told me to run and I got lost, but there are just so many animals here!" I exclaimed, trying to act like a city slicker as much as I could._

"_Are you alright?" The man asked._

"_Well, I'm doing better now." I flirted, batting my eyelashes._

"_John, there's something out there." One of the men said._

"_You two go look and kill whatever it is. I'll keep the lady here company."_

"_I could wait for you here if you want to join your friends." I said._

"_That's fine ma'am, we wouldn't want you to be attacked here and have no one to protect you." John said._

"_Why isn't that chivalrous of you." I said. John showed me where to sit. And I wrapped the scraps of my dress over my arms._

"_Where were you and your fiancé headed?"_

"_We were to stop up at the town just ahead. He wouldn't tell me really because he claimed he wanted it to be a surprise." I explained._

_Our conversation was interrupted by gunshots in the forest. I "jumped" into John's arms, pulling myself closely to him. His arms wrapped around me and I smiled as he fell into my trap. He was mumbling something, but I ignored him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His kissed his pulse point, effectively quieting him before sinking my teeth into his neck. He screamed, but I didn't release him and soon I was holding him and I drained him of his blood._

_When I pulled away from John I looked up to see James watching me at the edge of the camp. "Impressive, but I'm not thrilled you're using your body and charm to get your meals."_

"_I gave you two!" I said._

"_Which I thank you for." James replied. "However, you are mine and I don't take sharing."_

"_You know nothing would ever happen." I sighed._

"_I trust you, not the humans." James growled. "Now, what do you want to do with the bodies?"_

"_Animal attack? I doubt we'd have to wait with the buck being here." I said._

"_True, but let's make it a little more enticing." James said. James brought the two other bodies back to the campsite and we created a few fresh wounds and disguised our bite marks. When we were done, we waited in a tree just in case other humans found the site before the animals. Of course, a bear showed up first, trashed the camp, ate the deer campus, and tore apart the bodies. Our work was done._

"_What's next?" I asked._

"_Your restraint. We're hiring people to serve at Ruthridge, slowly so you can get used to it." James said. _

"_Sounds good." I said._

_End Flashback_

Ruthridge was fully staffed again and I wasn't attacking anyone. I had a few slip ups at the beginning, but as I got used to the constant smell of blood, I was able to learn how to restrain myself. James rarely left me alone and I helped him with his business deals. Of course the men who he worked with were appalled, but when I proved my wit and savvy, they never brought it up again. Of course, it also could have been the threats from James when he thought I wasn't listening. We had become quite the power couple and in the few months I was with James and working with him, we had garnered a reputation for making the best and hardest deals. Since I was helping James, Laurent took the time to go see Irina and get to know her. He later announced that he was changing lifestyles and would be staying with the Denali clan more than with us. Of course we were happy about it, but I think James was happy to have the house to ourselves now.

As October approached and I had become confident with my restraint around humans, I knew I wanted to go to the wedding. I didn't want to let Bella know though, and surprise her at the wedding. Of course I'd need Alice's help so I talked with James and he agreed to host Alice and probably Jasper at Ruthridge. I quickly sent a letter of, hiding the sender name in case Bella saw it. Of course, I had nothing to worry about since Alice had already seen everything and made all the arrangements. She colored my hair and picked out an outfit for me that the old Dara would never have worn. Of course with my pale skin and red eyes, I was slightly unrecognizable already. I just hoped changing my hair color to dark brown, almost black would be enough. I received a few letters from Bella, continually asking if I would be coming and how I was doing. I'd always tell her things were well, but would never mention if I was coming or not. I know I was being mean, but the surprise would be worth it.

I left James looking over some business documents as I headed towards Forks. It was the night before the wedding and I knew Bella's bridal party was going on. Alice and Rosalie had kept me updated on the schedule so while I didn't arrive right on time, ok I was a few hours late, I did arrive. I could hear the drunken ruckus coming from the inn a mile away and I was just hoping that they weren't trashing the inn. When I opened the door, everything stopped. Mallory instantly stepped up, trying to be the party's protector.

"Excuse me, this is a private party!"

"I believe I'm invited, I am, afterall, a bridesmaid." I said. I looked over at Bella and I knew she instantly recognized me.

"Dara…" Bella whispered. I hope no one heard her…

"I'm Debbie Winters." I said. I walked over to Bella and wrapped her in a hug before looking at Mallory. "Bella and I have been friends since she moved in with the Cullens."

"We've never heard of you." Lauren muttered

"Yes, I like it that way." I replied. Lauren always had to get her two cents in, even if it wasn't worth anything. "Anyway, how much does Bella actually talk to you? I know I would only speak a word to you if I was forced."

Lauren and Jessica's jaws dropped and a few of us laughed. Others in attendance were surprised I was so bold, but even if I didn't know the harpies, I still wouldn't like them. Mallory, however, was scrutinizing my appearance. I knew I looked different, but not completely different. I hoped she wouldn't recognize me or mention anything if she did…

"I didn't think you were coming." Bella said.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I've had a master coach though who made sure that I would be here for your big day." I replied.

"Laurent?" Bella asked.

"James. We talked and we're back together." I smiled happily. "We've been happy ever since."

"Well, I'm happy you two have gotten back together. Everyone could tell you two were in love and this was just a phase." Bella said. "Alice, have you made plans for Dar… I mean Debbie?"

"I have, don't worry." Alice smiled. "She has a dress and everything."

"I swore her to secrecy and a very lucrative shopping trip if she kept the secret, but I did only tell her a few weeks ago."

"I knew that before though and had everything ready. By the way, I found the purse I want, and the matching dress and shoes."

"I knew you would." I smiled.

"So is James here?" Bella asked.

"He is still in Ruthridge, but he'll be here tomorrow and in a disguise so no one recognizes him either."

"What about Laurent?" Rosalie asked.

"O, like I forced him to come." Dara smiled as Rosalie.

"Good, Irina has a date then. She hasn't been telling us anything." Alice muttered. "Alright girls, enough chit chat, back to the party!"

The rest of the night, Alice, Rosalie, and I pretended as though we were drinking when in reality we weren't and we were just enjoying everyone else. No surprise, but Lauren and Jessica got completely drunk and were making fools of themselves. Oh, how I wished there was something I could capture this with. Too bad cameras were still too expensive and too much work.

"So, how are things with you and James?" Rosalie asked me.

"Back to how we were, but better." I smiled. "I shouldn't have taken so long to forgive him."

"I think you spent the right amount of time exploring your options, although we all knew you'd go back to him." Rosalie said.

"Ya, I think I did as well." I sighed.

"By the way, your eyes look good deep red and that hair color isn't so bad on you."

"Thanks." I replied.

When the party eventually ended, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and I helped everyone get home so there wouldn't be any more accidents. Bella and the rest of us would be staying at the inn that way we could make sure she didn't sneak out to see Edward and Edward didn't sneak in to see her. When we were all ready to settle down for the night, I decided to go check on my parents. I promised Rosalie and Alice I wouldn't make myself known to them before leaving.

The house was still the same as it was before I left. Mom had kept the garden well trimmed, if anything it was even cleaner than before. Her roses were slowly starting to die, but I could tell she was already working on trimming them. Walking around the property, I noticed everything else seemed to be in order and that they had moved on. While I felt hurt that there wasn't any signs of mourning, I knew it was better they had moved on. As I continued to explore, I noticed a single stone up in a field, I walked over and dropped to my knees to realize it was my headstone. I dry sobbed for a bit, and tried to fight the two arms that wrapped around me. James had pulled me up and in a moment of pure tenderness, he started rocking me back and forth.

"I'm sorry I did this to you." James whispered.

"You didn't do this, the wolves did this." I replied.

"I still could have taken you back or something." James said.

"No, things turned out well enough. At least I can watch over them." I replied. "Anyway, I'm in love with you and I'm happy I'm with you."

"I love you too." James whispered. He kissed me tenderly before pulling back and kissing my forehead.

"I have to go see my parents."

"You haven't yet?"

"I couldn't look inside. I was too scared." I replied. "So, I explored more."

"I'll be here with you." James said. I nodded and with his hand in mine, I walked up to my parent's home. I could see that the light to the sitting room was still lit so I looked into one of the windows looking into that room. I kept to the side and the shadows and watched as my mother and father went about their nightly routine, reading a book and the paper, talking over coffee… it was always the same.

"I would have been at the inn, but my parents have been doing this ever since I could remember." I whispered. "My mother has half that cup filled with coffee while my dad drinks his straight black. When I was younger, my father would teach me to read using the newspaper and then teach me math using the stock market information."

"Smart man." James said.

"He really is." I said. "My mom tried to teach me how to sew and be lady like, but the only thing I liked to do was cook and spend time with Bella. I took it all for granted… We always think we have more time than we actually do."

"Too true." James agreed.

"I think I've had my limit of this for now." I said, stepping back. James and I started walking away from the house. "I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow."

"I was bored since you were gone. Figured I'd see how things were going." James shrugged.

"Well, they're going very well. Where will you staying?"

"I've lived as a nomad for long enough I know how to take care of myself in the forests. Anyway, Laurent is close by so I might go see him and see how his relationship is doing."

"I think you're going soft." I said.

"Soft? Me? I don't think you know what you're talking about." James said. "How much did you have to drink tonight? Are you drunk?" James wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. I was laughing and trying to catch my footing when he set me down. "Yup, definitely drunk."

"James! I am not drunk."

"Right." James said. "I think I'll decide that." Before I could say anything else, James bent down and captured my lips with his. I immediately opened my mouth for him, letting our tongues duel in what had become a familiar dance.

"I need to get back." I whispered. I felt like a teenager coming back from her first date.

"Really?" James asked as he started kissing down my neck.

"Unfortunately." I replied. "I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Of course. I'll be with Laurent and Irina."

"I figured as much." I replied. "I'll see you then."

"Night, love." James said. He gave me one last kiss before disappearing back into the forest. I walked towards the inn, but stopped when I noticed Bella and Jacob talking. Bella was obviously fighting with him and not backing down. I was instantly proud of her and waited till she had dealt the mutt before walking up. I walked in the inn right behind her.

"You know, he smells absolutely disgusting." I said. "Edward will now just because that stink lingers."

"And I'm sure Alice will take care of it." Bella added.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you be in something more comfortable?" Bella asked me. I was still wearing my clothes from the party. I just shrugged.

"I went to go see Mom and Dad." I whispered. "I just needed to check in with them."

"Of course." I said. We walked up to Bella's room before hugging and separating for the night.

oOoOoOo

James had met me early the next morning so we could go for a quick hunt before the wedding. After our breakfast, we returned to the inn where the wedding preparations were getting all their final touches done. I left to get into my dress and get my make up and what not done before helping Bella while James went to go get in his tux. Alice and Rosalie helped me quickly before focusing on Bella. After we had finished, Charlie came in and we left to give them their privacy. When everyone was ready, we started the wedding march. I walked down the isle first, by myself, with Rosalie and Emmett behind me, followed by Alice and Jasper. Bella looked absolutely stunning in her dress and I've never seen Charlie look so proud. When Bella and Edward were facing each other, Carlisle began the ceremony.

"Today we have gathered in order to celebrate the joining of Lord Edward Cullen and Miss Isabella Swan. There meeting was unexpected, but since then, it has become no surprise that we have gathered here for the union. Bella has brought life back to Edward and Edward has brought live to Bella. All who have been privileged to see these two together know how strong the love they feel for each other truly is. To get the official business over with, is there anyone who would reject to this union?" The field was deathly quiet and I knew behind me, Alice and Dara were promising death to Lauren and Jessica if they tried anything. "Perfect, the couple has decided to recite their own vows. Edward…"

"Bella, since the first time I'd met you I knew you were special. I was scared and didn't know what to do, but I knew that I had to be with you. I knew I had to be the one there to protect you from anything and everything, I had to be the one you came running to excited and sad, I just had to be the one. Bella, since you've come into my life, I've started living again, something I never thought I was possible. I never thought I deserved an angle, but I was blessed with one and no matter what, I will cherish you for the rest of time." Jasper handed Edward a ring and with a quiet "I love you", Edward slipped the platinum band with a medium sized diamond on my finger. He kissed it before bringing my hand back down and letting Carlisle continue the ceremony.

"Bella…" Carlisle said.

"Edward, you came into my life and I didn't know what to think. You were this mysterious man who had arrived for a meeting, but ended up steeling my heart and taking it with you when you left. I never believed in love at first sight, but when you came and protected me that first night, I was in love and you had changed my life. As much as I loved the quiet of Forks, I love you and I love anywhere you are. I thought I was alive before, but now I know I truly wasn't. It wasn't till you that I started living. I love you Edward and I will till the end of time." Alice stepped up behind me and handed me Edward's ring. It was a thick platinum band. I copied Edward's actions and brought his hand up, kissing the band on the tips of his fingers gingerly.

"Well, I believe both of those declarations only scratch the amount of love these two people share for each other. Edward, you may kiss your bride." Edward wasted no time in kissing Bella and I was surprised how passionate it was.

"May I now introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" Carlisle announced when the broke apart. Everyone started clapping and I noticed quite a few of the humans had tears in their eyes, including Charlie. When I spotted James, he was smiling and clapping for the couple, but was looking at me. In that look I knew there was a promise, a promise we'd have our day as well.


	24. Bella's News

**A/N**- So I've decided to post as soon as I got a chapter done since there were only two left, now one. So, hopefully this will be complete by tomorrow or by Monday night at the longest. So ya, enjoy!

The wedding reception at Forks was another party. Luckily Bella and Edward were playing the young couple so they were able to get away with having a party for a reception. The elegance of everyone's dress was quickly forgotten when the dancing and fun times began. Chef and Marcel created an amazing dinner spread, although a few of us weren't able to try it. Luckily, I had my memory of their food and my dislike for human food had yet to taint those memories. Bella and Edward's first dance was sweet and slow, but I noticed that Bella wasn't dancing. Instead, she was on Edward's shoes and he was dancing for her. Still, they were the image of happy newlyweds. In the middle of the wedding, people started coming up to the wedding party's table and offering their congratulations to the happy couple. James and I slipped away before my parents came up, but as we talked to Laurent and Irina, I noticed them looking at us.

"You're doing wonderful." James whispered in my ear before kissing my hair.

"Thank you." I said.

"Dara, it must be hard for you to be so close to your parents and friends." Irina said.

"Well, my friend knows my secret so that's not hard, but seeing my parents and not being able to be with them is hard." I agreed.

"O I'm sure. Luckily, Tanya and I were changed together so we didn't have to give each other up." Irina said.

"So you are full sisters?"

"We are." Irina nodded. "Come Laurent, you promised me a dance."

"Of course, love." Laurent said. His golden eyes were gleaming with happiness.

"Care to dance, my lady?" James asked me.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Well then, you don't know me that well." James said. He spun me onto the dance floor before pulling me back into his arms.

The party lasted well into the night, but as twilight hit I noticed Edward leading Bella away. Everyone knew what that meant, but we all kept quiet and enjoyed the rest of the night. As the moon rose higher in the sky, the humans all started to leave. Charlie was the last one up along with the Cullens, James, and I. We said goodnight to him and acted like we were headed somewhere, I'm not really sure where he thought we were going, but Charlie never cared to ask. We returned to the Cullen's Manor, along with most of the vampires. There was yet another party going on there, but no one had to hide what we were since the Cullens had dismissed all of their servants for the day. Alice and Esme played the perfected hostesses, making sure everyone was happy and had exactly what they wanted.

"So Dara, this is James?" Tanya asked, walking up to where James and I were relaxing.

"It is." I nodded. "James, this is Tanya, Tanya, James."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." James said. Tanya eyed James up and down before accepting his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I heard a bit about you when Dara stayed with us." Tanya said.

"I understand." James said, his smile dropping.

"And I could tell how she felt about you and I can see how happy she is." Tanya said. "You two should come visit sometime. I know you don't share the diet, but I'm sure you could find something to eat when you come. Dara did."

"Tanya." I hissed.

"What. When you think about it, it's quite funny. She lured the poor boy in, seduced him, and drains him dry."

"Yes, that seems to have become Dara's signature hunting style." James said.

"Yes, I'm sure you love hunting with her." Tanya said.

"Thank you Tanya." I said before James could respond. "Where are your sisters?"

"Well Irina's probably with Laurent, Kate brought her beau Garrett, and Carmen and Eleazar are off somewhere." Tanya said.

"We need to set you up." I said.

"No, I'm having too much fun. I'll find someone when I'm ready." Tanya said. "I'm going to go chit chat with some other people."

Tanya walked off, waving and smiling brightly at a few people. "Is she always like that?" James asked.

"Pretty much." I shrugged. "She had hopes that Edward would court her so this is a smack in the face, but she's handling it well."

"That she is." James said. "Are you ready to go home? I believe we've partied enough."

"I'd have to agree. I wouldn't mind a quiet night." I said. "I'm already missing being able to sleep. I just don't know what to do with myself."

"I could always help you with that." James said, kissing my neck.

"I'm sure you could." I replied. "Who knows, maybe I'll write a book about all of this, with changed names of course."

"Vampires in novels? Aren't there enough already?"

"Yes, but I believe I can bring a new life to them." I replied. "Let's go say goodbye to the Cullens and get back to Ruthridge. I'm betting I can beat you home."

"You have all this hope of beating me, but it's never going to happen." James said.

"Too bad I didn't take you on when I was a newborn with all that extra strength." I challenged. James muttered a few comments under his breath, but I ignored him and led him over to where Carlisle and Esme were standing.

We said goodbye to all of our hosts, promising to visit and stay in contact, before running to the woods and back to Ruthridge. We took a hunting break a town called Tranton, but of course James insisted we hunt easy targets, so the drunks and poor that hid in the shadows. I never liked how they tasted, but when hunting in a city, one much eat what one can hide. After our detour we finished our run to Ruthridge. Once back, James and I toured the outside of the property, checking how the gardeners trimmed the plants, but kept the historic look of the manor. Happy with what we saw, we returned inside. James had a few letters and business inquiries on his desk so I let him work on business and went in search of a book.

We returned to our normal routine for a few weeks until I received a letter from Rosalie. She simply wrote that Bella had come home from her honeymoon pregnant and that if there was a time to visit, it would be now. I immediately started rushing around packing while James tried to slow me down. I just showed him the letter and he let me do what I wanted. One of the servants would be coming behind us with our things and we immediately left for the Cullen's home.

When we arrived, Bella was already showing her pregnancy. Edward was worried about the baby hurting Bella and was constantly fussing over her. Rosalie was fussing over Bella and the baby because she was excited for the baby. With those two always around her and getting her whatever she needed, everyone else was just preparing to have a baby in the family. I helped where I could, but for the most part I just sat around with Alice and watched everyone else. I was really quite bored, but luckily James and I would go out for hunts a few days at a time.

"Ready for another hunt?" James asked.

"Bella could give birth at any time." I said.

"Dara, you should go." Alice said.

"But…"

"You'll be here, don't worry." Alice replied. "Now go!" Alice was adamant about be going, all but pushing me out the door with James. I scowled at her, but once outside took off running after James.

We found a few humans in a remote part of the woods and made yet another hunting accident scene up. When I had wiped my mouth and hands clean, I walked over to James. He was leaning on a tree, just watching everything.

"You know how much I love watching you hunt, and well do anything right?"

"Yes." I said, unsure of where this was going. James really didn't open up all that often.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, and I love you."

"Dara, I want to make an honest woman, well vampiress of you. I know this isn't the most romantic or elaborate proposal, but Dara, will you marry me?" James dropped to his knee and took out a box from his pocket. He opened it, showing a vintage looking ring.

"Yes! Of course!" I said. I threw myself into James, making him fall back onto the forest floor. James wrapped his arms around me and laughed. James slipped the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my finger. "James, the ring is beautiful."

"It was my mothers." James said. "I kept it after she died. I never thought I'd use it though."

"James, thank you." I said, kissing him, hard.

"Should we head back and tell the others?" James asked.

"Hm… Alice is going to want to plan it."

"Just give her parameters." James said. "If she doesn't comply, don't let her plan it."

"True. We'll have to face her sooner or later anyway. Have you told Laurent or do we need to see the Denali's as well?"

"I sent him a letter telling him and I'm sure we'll have a few responses waiting for us at home."

"Just as long as they're in letter form and no surprise parties. I might be a vampire, but I'm pretty sure I can still have a heart attack."

"You aren't going have a heart attack." James laughed.

We got up from the ground and started to leisurely travel back to Cullen Manor. When we were able to see the home, I dropped James' hands and ran up to the manor and then into the sitting room where I knew most people would be.

"What is it?" Bella asked. She looked at me curiously, realizing that I was smiling way too big.

"My turn! I'm getting married!" I said. I held my hand out for Bella to see.

"Did someone say married?" Alice said, popping her head into the room. She then ran over and looked at my hand.

"Me!" I exclaimed.

"Yay! Can I plan it, please!" Alice said.

"How is she as a planner?" I asked Bella. I knew Alice was a perfectly good wedding planner, but I wanted to annoy her.

"Amazing." Bella replied with a smile.

"Well… I guess I can use the help…" I said.

"Yay! More weddings!" Alice chirped. "O I can see it now! Ruthridge will be amazing. A small wedding… ok…"

Alice sat me down and started to describe the whole wedding. Of course she'd see it since I knew what I wanted her to plan. I looked up at James, who was smiling, but I could tell this really wasn't his thing. Bella was laughing at us when she let out a horrifying scream. We all stopped what we were doing and looked at her. Edward was instantly at her side, along with Rosalie and then Carlisle. They quickly moved her up to a room they had prepared for the birth. Edward, Rosalie, and Carlisle were the only ones allowed inside the room with her so the rest of us waited in the bedroom across from the one they were occupying. We heard a lot of shouting, screaming, and then finally a baby crying. However, there was more screaming and then silence. After a few minutes, Rosalie walked in with a small bundle in her arms.

"I'd like to introduce Renesmee Cullen." She said. I'm pretty sure Esme nearly started crying when she heard the name.

We all crowded Rosalie and looked at the small baby. She smiled at us and giggled. When her hand reached out and touched Jasper, he stopped. His mouth fell open and we all waited to find out what was going on.

"She… she can communicate with images." Jasper said. "There are emotions, and you see everything through her eyes. It's amazing." Renesmee instantly started giggling and clapping her hands. Each person brought their hand up and she touched them, her way of introducing herself. When she showed me her birth, I was first slightly grossed out considering how much blood was involved, but was quickly awed, just like everyone else.

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked when Carlisle walked in.

"He's with Bella."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She lost too much blood and Edward was forced to change her. She'll be going through the change now." Carlisle explained. "Now, what's going on here?" Instead of telling him, Rosalie handed Renesmee to him. She touched him and his expression mirrored everyone else's. "That truly is amazing. If you don't mind, I'm going to go introduce this little girl to her daddy."

oOoOoOo

We spent the next three days entertaining Renesmee, who we all had begun to call Nessie. She was already growing rapidly, which Carlisle explained was due to her being half vampire. She'd be an adult in only a few years as well. Each person spent as much time as possible with her and whenever I got a hold of my little niece I would start telling her stories of Bella and I when we were younger. I would tell her about her grandpa and everyone we grew up with. Rosalie was holding and feeding Nessie when we heard yelling coming from upstairs. Bella rushed down the stairs moments later and stole Nessie out of Rose's arms. She held her daughter in her arms for a few minutes, Nessie sharing her memories. Eventually, Carlisle and Edward convinced her to hunt and let Rosalie finish feeding Nessie. When Bella and Edward returned, they explained how she was shield and could protect herself and other from other special abilities.

"Hey Bella, I know you just woke up and all, but I think James and I are going to head home tonight."

"Of course. You two have been here for so long."

"Ya, James needs to catch up with work and I need to start planning the wedding. I'll let you know all the details."

"I thought Alice was planning it for you?"

"She already did. She gave me everything I have to do." I said with a smile.

"Well then, let me know the date and we'll be there." Bella said.

"Of course. I was hoping Nessie could be our flower girl?"

"I'm sure she'd love to." Bella said. We hugged each other before I said goodbye to everyone else. When all the goodbyes were done, James and I left the Cullen home without turning back.

Back at Ruthridge, James had a pile of work, but not as much as I expected. Of course, the lingering shadow in the corner could have something to do with it. "Hello Laurent." James said casually.

"Congratulations, to you both." Laurent said, coming out of the shadows. Irina followed closely behind him.

"Thank you." I said.

"I took care of most of the issues that came up, some minimal ones you need to deal with and some from new deals I wasn't aware of."

"Of course, thank you for your help." James said.

"How's Bella?" Irina asked.

"A vampire now. The pregnancy was too hard on her body and Edward was forced to change her." I explained.

"Baby?" Irina asked.

"A miracle no one saw coming. When you meet her, you'll be amazed."

"The Volutri are going to be beyond mad." Irina whispered. "We've got to go. We'll see you soon for the wedding hopefully."

"Of course." I said. "Thank you for helping again."

Laurent and Irina quickly left, leaving me surprised by Irina's reaction. James just shrugged it off and I went over to help him with some of the work he had left to go through.


	25. Epilogue Wedding

**A/N**- So, it's short and sweet, but I liked it as an ending. Thank you for those who read this story the whole way through. I'd appreciate some reviews since these stories have been quite neglected. A picture of Dara's wedding dress will be on my profile if you want to check it out.

* * *

James resumed his work, traveling every few days, and I started planning the wedding. I would accompany James into the various towns, but while he worked, I would go wedding shopping. I found the caterer, the decorations, and the flowers within the first month. The one thing Alice hadn't told me about was what dress I would be wearing. Apparently I was on my own for that. It was during the second month that I was still looking for my second dress. I'd been to various dressmakers and dress stores and there was nothing that caught my attention. I was about to give up, but I finally found my dress. I don't even think it was meant for anyone to actually wear, but it definitely will be now. I walked into the store and talked to the young woman behind the counter. She didn't believe me when I said I wanted to wear it, but that didn't stop me from insisting on it.

The dress was a ballroom styled dress with a tight bodice and a full skirt. Alone, the dress was a plain, virgin white dress, nothing special. However, they had wrapped a sheer, blood red fabric. Red flowers were embroidered into the material. The fabric pulled down to the left side and the flowed out in a strip down the white skirt. The veil was white with the same red embroidered flowers down the side. When I slipped it on and curled my hair in a bun, I knew this was _the_ dress.

I was beaming when I found James near sunset. He knew something was up and waited for me to tell. "I found my dress."

"I figured you'd found something." James said.

"Yes well, that was pretty much that last thing. Of course, you need to get your suit."

"That's not nearly as hard as you finding your dress." James said.

We returned home and I was happy to find that I had a letter waiting for me from Bella. Apparently, the wolves had come and asked for a truce since no one was causing any major issues amongst the humans. The Cullens weren't drinking from humans and those like James and I who were drinking from humans kept our activities quiet. As long as we didn't cause any major issues, then there wouldn't be a need for the two species to fight. Of course, we'd both be watching each other closely. The most exciting news was that apparently Jake had imprinted on Nessie. No one believed it until Nessie confirmed it and fell asleep on Jake's stomach while he was in his wolf form. I quickly wrote my reply telling Bella about the wedding preparations and how well things were coming along.

oOoOoOo

I was finalizing the wedding plans when a messenger came huffing and puffing in the room. He was all sweaty and grimy that I wrinkled my nose at his smell. He handed me a letter since he found me before James. I opened it like any other letter, but after the first sentence I knew I had to find James. The Volutri were going to be arriving at the Cullen's and challenging them for breaking vampiric laws. The Cullens were calling on everyone who had been at their wedding and those they didn't even know to come and speak on their behalf in hopes of avoiding a fight. I found James and showed him the letter. He agreed that we'd have to go and help and we left before the Cullen's messenger had time to rest.

The gathering at the Cullen house was impressive, with a few more vampires than the wedding. There were even two Romanian vampires who were just there because of how much they despised the Volturi. They really had no interest in anyone else. The wolves were also in attendance, ready to help their new allies. Nessie was seated on Jake's back just in case they had to leave in order to protect Nessie. When the Volturi finally arrived, we were all waiting for them. The offered to let us live if we accepted becoming a part of their guard, but everyone, especially Bella, Edward, and Alice who they really wanted declined. The special vampires of the guard immediately started their attach, but with Bella protecting people with her special gift, they were knocked back. With Carlisle converting the Volturi's supporters by calmly talking with them, and our side showing we were strong enough to stand against the guard, the Volturi were forced to give up. Of course they said they'd be back, like every other person who'd ever been defeated. With that, they disappeared into the forest and out of our lives. We knew that was the change in the world, that there would be a new order and a new freedom in a sense for vampires.

When the confrontation was over, James and I left. We would be seeing everyone soon enough, well as soon as we figured out a new date for our wedding…

oOoOoOo

Finally the day had come. I was going to marry James and no more Victoria-like issues should ever arise. I sat in my room the night before and watched the sun rise. I decided to forgo the bridal party for a hunt. I knew James was doing the same, but in a different part of the forest. We had both been forced by Alice to promise that we wouldn't find each other on our hunts. After agreeing we were off and wouldn't see each other for 24 hours. But that had been last night and after quenching my thirst, I returned to Ruthridge and waited for the sun to rise.

As soon as the sun broke the horizon, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were knocking on my door. My dress was hanging on the closet door and they quickly helped me into it. Rosalie worked on curling my hair while Alice quickly added some make up. When I was ready, they all slipped into their maroon colored bridesmaid dresses. Since I didn't have any father to walk me down the isle or give me away, Laurent would be doing the job. He found knocked on my door when it was time to head outside.

With the sky still a rosy red color, I stepped out the front doors of Ruthridge. James stood next to Carlisle at the alter. His hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail and his eyes were a bright red. He cleaned up well with a black suit and a blood red vest and tie. I smiled, knowing it matched my dress and Alice had something to do with that. Laurent passed me off to James a few steps away from the alter and James escorted me those last few steps. Carlisle started off the ceremony much like Bella's and Edward's, but instead of James and I reciting our own vows, we recited traditional ones, well traditional vampire vows.

"I, James Rothschild, take Dara Cavalo as my lawfully wedded wife. To love and to hunt with as long as this world turns and we walk upon it. In good times and bad, during busy days and endless nights I promise to cherish you as long as we both shall live, may it be eternity."

James slipped his mother's wedding ring onto my finger. The band wasn't heavy; in fact it felt as though it belonged there. Carlisle the looked at me and I recited the same vow as Bella handed me James' ring, a thick silver band.

"I, Dara Cavalo, take James Rothschild as my lawfully wedded husband. To love and to hunt with as long as this world turns and we walk upon it. In good times and bad, during busy days and endless nights, I promise to cherish you as long as we both shall live, may it be eternity." I slipped James' ring onto his finger before smiling up at him.

"I now pronounce you Lord and Lady, man and wife, mates for the rest of time." Carlisle said. "Lord James, you may kiss your bride."

James bent down and captured my lips, attacking them as though they were his latest prey item. I greedily sucked his tongue in my mouth, showing him I wouldn't be so simple to control. When we pulled apart, our few guests clapping and cheering us on greeted us. James led me down the isle, but instead of returning to Ruthridge, James picked me up and started running into the woods. Apparently, we wouldn't be attending our reception. I knew Alice and Laurent could handle it, especially with the small number of attending vampires.

James ran for some time, before stopping at a new manor I had never seen before. It resembled Ruthridge, but the property was a bit more open and not quite as dark as Ruthridge was. "Where are we?" I asked.

"This would be Elmwood, another one of my properties." James said. "Come this way." James led me around the back of the house, showing open fields and a large pond. "Remind you of anything?"

"My dream, when I was sick and I dreamt of being a vampire with you. It wasn't Ruthridge, it was here?"

"It could have been Ruthridge since the properties are similar, but I figured this would be a better honeymoon spot."

"You chose well, husband." I said.

"Thank you, wife." James said. His hand cupped my cheek as he kissed me hard once more. I guess a tour of the property would have to wait for another day…


End file.
